Our Basketball Princess---Aya Hiragii
by 10nuada
Summary: Aya Hiragii, the daughter of one of the richest people around the world. She moved to Japan, but left after 5 months of stay. How will her life be if the basketball prodigies and addicts fall in love with her too madly? Chapter update: Chapter 18: Last Farewell? (Note: Cover image is my own drawing.)
1. Aya Hiragii and her First Day at Teikou

**_A/N: Yawn. I'm already tired about our basketball sessions, sparrings or whatsoever. By the way this is an update for my first chapter. I'll add a new detail, not a P.O.V. anymore, since it's makes it look hard to understand. _**

**_Please tell me if you like it, thanks, and have a great day everyone~_**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Aya Hiragii and her First Day at Teikou_

_Aya Hiragii, the daughter of the Hiragii household, the one who owns the largest and most-successful companies around the globe. Her family is also known as the most powerful among the most-known person worldwide, which makes a lot of attention. Of course, having a life of luxury is great, but she must say this life of hers is not as good as most of the people think, she also want to live normally._

_Her family lives at the Great Britain, known as the duke and duchess of our place, she went to Japan, the place she wanted to go most, and she attended the Teikou Middle-School, despite being not-so-popular back then, she still persuaded my parents to let her enter this school, because despite the fact that her parents don't want her to study in such an unknown school, they are not as strict as they you think, they're different from other rich families outside, they let her choose what she want, they wanted to let her be. _

_She attended her middle-school at the age of 11, despite the fact she is young for a grade schooler, her parents decided to make her advance her grade level. Mostly the first years there are 13 year olders', she made her life simple. But her extreme love for basketball ended up to be the reason for her life to have different adventures, but may I suggest that this is going to be one heck of a love story._

* * *

**To Teikou Middle-School**

_"Darn it, the morning ceremony is starting soon, just 15 minutes and I'm sure late"_, she thought as she is riding her limousine besides her personal butler, Hitaki Kiefer, age 21, black hair and green eyes, before she started a conversation with him.

"Kiefer-kun", she mumbled, making the guy beside her turn his attention towards her.

"Yes my lady?", the butler asked her. Then she fixed up her gaze to the boy.

"How does your Middle School life supposed to be?", she asked, with curiosity. Of course, this is way too different from her place. Different language, different persons, and obviously, different country.

"Oh you're a very curious person, my lady, but it's alright since it will give you much more idea. Well, my middle-school is really just like a normal ones, just like any other, but I hope yours will be beyond normal, since you came from the Hiragii household, my lady, and to add a fact, you are also a very beautiful lady just like your mother, my lady, and also excels at all activities you came up, but may I mention that you fail at dancing?", Kiefer mentioned, as he smiled to the now pouting girl.

"Thanks by the way, Kiefer-kun, sorry for being too curious", she stated, retrieving her frown, and turned it into a smile.

" It's fine, my lady, and look, your school is already here, and they're just being gathered to start the ceremony, I'll just pick you up at your dismissal time, my lady, be careful, and good luck on your first day", Kiefer bowed, as she waved him goodbye.

* * *

**At School, After Ceremony**

_"Geez, I'm thankful that my parents let me live here at Japan, of course, my puppy-eyes sure is a good thing~", she thought, as she smiled to herself, as she passed the hallways to her new school, and talking about it, new second home._

_"Wow, this sure have lots of space for many activities held over here, not bad, because this school also accept girls to join the basketball team, cool", she thought again, passing the gymnasiums and open courts surrounded around the campus. But she's not that eager to join the basketball team though._

As she walked past by the hallway, to reach the 3rd floor of the school's building, she realized she attracted a lot of attention, again.

"Hey, who's that cute girl?", a guy said, talking to his supposedly friends.

"Dunno, but she's sure pretty. And look at that hair, red-violet in color? Well, what a strange one", another guy said. She has a natural red-violet flowing hair, piercing dark hazel eyes. She doesn't know why she ended up getting this kind of hair color. And also to mention her height is only 5 foot.(that's enough for her age)

She stood in front of a classroom.

"Class 1-A", she mentioned, as she started to enter the room. It's her new section for this year.

She picked a seat beside the window, third row from the front platform. As she was going to take her sit, she heard different whispers again, and all the eyes are on hers.

_"Can't do anything 'bout that. Good thing this scenery outside is peaceful",_ she thought.

"HEY! THE TEACHER'S ARRIVING!", a guy shouted as he headed towards the classroom, obviously it's his job to let his classmates know if their teacher's coming. The student quickly fixed themselves into the chair. Then the teacher stood in front of them.

"I am Mr. Fuhawara, your class advisor this year", the teacher, our advisor mentioned. He looks like he's just in middle 30's of his age. Then Mr. Advisor told them to make introductions of themselves in front of everyone.

As time passed by, it's already her time to start her introduction. She started to stand up, all eyes glued up to her, she sighed. She then made her way to the platform, she started to introduce herself.

"Good morning, I am Aya Hiragii, the daughter of the Hiragii household, I am 11 years old, and I live at the Great Britain, I just recently moved to Japan. If anyone of you ask why am I young to be in middle-school, the reason is I'm advance by some level. I hope I can meet new people around here that I can be friends with. Any other interests, hmm, I like to read books, I like to eat vanilla shake, and most of all, I like to do sports, but the one I prefer most is basketball. That's all", she ended, and made her way to her seat once more.

The first class already ended, but she already have to deal with an assignment later at home. She watched outside of the classroom, seeing the peaceful scenery of the outside world. Bunches of her classmates, whether a girl or a boy, surrounds her, asked different unimportant matters, so she just ignored them.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

"Kyaaa!~ Cute, cute!~", the girls and boys squealed, as they followed the poor soon-to-be-deaf-about-the-noise Aya walking towards the cafeteria.

Her mom doesn't let her buy any foods from the cafeteria, they prefer home-made lunch. She opened her lunchbox, seeing the neatly done and delicious looking food in front of her, as always.

"Itadakimasu", she said, as she started eating of her lunch.

_"Delicious as always",_ she thought. Right now she doesn't made a friend yet, but she'll assure that tomorrow she'll have at least one.

She finished her meal. 10 minutes before lunch. She stood up from her seat, and placed her earphones on. She listens to a song on her Ipod, one of her hobby is listening to music.

As she was walking by, she bumped into someone, hard enough to make her fall. As she waits for her land on the ground, she felt a warm hand grab her up. She then looked up and saw a very attracting light-blue shade of hair, and expressionless teal eyes.

"I'm sorry, are you okay", the guy asked, as he released the girl from his grasp.

"Yeah. Umm, I'm Hiragii Aya, what's yours?", she asked, bowing to the boy as a sign of politeness.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice meeting you, Hiragii-san", he said, while sipping his favorite vanilla milkshake.

"Oh, I see. Kuro-kun, very interesting hair color you have", she said, while gazing to the strange hair color of Tetsuya.

"Thanks. Yours is stranger though", Kuroko said bluntly. Yeah of course, her hair color is composed of two different strange hair colors, red and violet.

"Ahehe, that's right though", she said, but was stopped when she heard the bell rang.

"Oh, see you later, Kuroko-kun. Bye~", she said happily, as she jogged her way outside the cafeteria.

_"Kuroko, huh? What an incredibly weak presence, but I can still sense him, it's just that I'm not focusing too much to my surroundings", she thought, while still jogging to reach her room before her teacher arrives._

* * *

**Dismissal Time**

"Yay!~ It's already time to go home, I'm tired", she complained to herself, as she gently stretched her arms up. She walked towards the school entrance, and already saw her familiar butler standing there, waiting for her.

"Hello my lady, how's your first day?", Kiefer asked, as he offered the girl to give him her duffel bag.

"Well, it's fine, but nothing much important happened, Kiefer-kun. As you said this morning, I sure do attracted a lot of attention, but it's just the way it used to be before I went to Japan, right?", she said, while giving a slight pout, which the boy just chuckled as a reply.

"Well, that's true. But may I know if you have any interesting friend yet?", Kiefer asked the girl.

"Hmmmmm. Let's see. Well, I sure did make a lot of fans already, but friend, I think not. Wait, I remembered that certain tealhead. I met a guy named Kuroko Tetsuya, he's nice, but extremely quiet. Well whatever, let's just go home, I'm tired", she said, yawning, as the guy ruffled her hair.

"Well, after you finished your homeworks, your mom called earlier, reminding you to have a small talk later with you", he said.

"Okay okay", she said, before entering the vehicle.

* * *

**At Home**

"I'm home", she announced, loud enough to let all her maids and butlers hear her.

"Welcome back, Aya-sama", they all said in unison, politely greeting the tired girl. They all bowed as a sign of respect to the daughter of the powerful Hiragii couple.

"Thank you everyone", Aya proclaimed, as she bowed as a sign of gratefulness towards the persons who respects her, and she respects them back as a sign of gratitude.

"I'm heading to my room, and please do prepare my dinner for tonight, thank you", she said, gently, as always, as she headed upstairs to go to her room.

* * *

**At Her Room**

"Sigh", she yawned, as she gently rubbed her eyes since tears began falling caused by her drowsiness.

"This day is so tiring", she murmured to herself, as she entered her walking closet.

"Hmmmm, let's see… Maybe pajamas will do much better than evening gowns", she said to herself while thinking, as she headed towards the part of her closet where all of her pajamas are placed. She picked a plain black pair of pajama, and a black t-shirt for sleeping on. She then took a shower, then changed into her desired clothings.

"Oh, I almost forgot, the assignments", she whined, as she sat to her study desk and began picking out her notebooks.

"Okay, so let's see….. If the ratio of this vast number is this, so the possible solution is like this, and the answer is just this. Why do they give this kind of long problems if the answer is just simple?", she complained, scratching the back of her neck.

She then closed her notebook, as she completed her home works. She pulled a book from her bookshelves, a book of William Shakespeare, "Macbeth is nice", she said.

As she read the book she chose, mainly Macbeth, she's already halfway through the story.

"Hmmm? Why does he even bothers about this woman of hers, I mean she's an idiot about doing such a thing", she complained, as she flipped the book's page once again, then proceeding to the next page.

The door slowly opened up, and she saw Ericka, her personal maid.

"My lady your dinner is already served. Please come with me and head downstairs", Ericka said softly, as always, since her voice is very calming in a way, she usually sing so good, which Aya finds her voice suitable for lullabies.

"Hmmmm? Oh, Ericka-san. Please tell them that I'll head down after 5 minutes, thanks", Hiragii said, and the maid bowed as she closed the door and headed down.

Hiragii then pulled out her phone from her pocket, and started scrolling over her phone contacts, trying to find her mom's name.

"Hmmmm. Wait, here's Mom's", she mentioned, as she touched the screen of her phone to call her mom. She waited as the phone rang, then she heard the same and familiar voice over the phone.

"Good evening mom. Yeah, school's fine… Uh-huh. Nope, Kiefer's with me, yeah he's nice as usual. Yup… I haven't made any friends yet. Yup, but I met a guy named Kuroko Tetsuya. He's nice, yeah, but too quiet. Well, dad's also stubborn mom, get used to it… Uh-huh… Okay… Okay mom, I'll call you tomorrow, bye, and good night", she ended their conversation.

* * *

She headed down the stairs, and ate her dinner. Today's serving is a plate of curry, with some mashed potatoes. She likes mashed potatoes. Her dessert is a slice of watermelon, which is her favorite fruit. She then brushed her teeth then headed upstairs.

While in her room, she thinks about so many things. Like basketball, crazy fan-girls of hers, her favorite anime, and delicious watermelons she ate earlier.

"Hmmmm, watermelons are so good. But I'm more interested about meeting that Kuroko Tetsuya, he seems so intriguing for me. Well, when will I meet him again?", she said to herself, as she snugged herself to her soft pillows.

"Well, good night already to myself. I'll just think of this tomorrow", she stated, as she turned off the lamp beside her bed, and made herself fall asleep on her comfortable bed.

* * *

**_A/N: It's good, uh-huh. Well, sorry about late posts. I'll change some of the earlier chapters too, but I'll also update about the next once too. Have a nice day everyone._**


	2. A Suddent Interference?

**_A/N: Hi everyone~ Since I am not that much busy to my school works and basketball trainings, I already decided to make the next chapter already okay? Don't blame me if there is so much OOC sometimes, and the story plot is also my idea okay? And also I already managed to bring some introductions already~ Oh and about the fast reviews and favorites I'm thankful*squeee*_**

* * *

_Chapter 2: A Sudden Interference!?_

**Aya's P.O.V.**

**At My Home**

_"Oh God, it's already 7:30 in the morning, and I don't hear my maids' call either, I'm still tired since it's my first day of school just last week. And how I hope to meet amazing persons along the way, to make my stay here at Japan worth it", _I murmured again to myself as I stretched my arms while I'm still on top of my bed. So when my thoughts are already fixed up, I wasted no time and started fixing myself. Just as my mother and father taught me, _"Time is Gold",_ oh geez they sound like those weird Americans again.

As I finished my shower I went in front of my mirror. I have dark hazel eyes, white yet pinkish skin, and a very attractive red violet shade of my hair, yep, it's complicated why I ended up having a very strange hair color, I'm just plainly happy it quite match with my eye color.

As I get up my duffel bag, I trotted towards the dining room. My breakfast is so delicious, it's a meat which is glazed up with an exquisite sauce flavoring, much more of my knowledge towards cooking, it has honey, crushed pepper, salt, sweet barbeque flavoring, and so much more, and it's baked up nearly 45 minutes and it ended to be golden brown, filled with flavored deeply marinated up to the meat's inner portion. Oh my, I actually sounded like a professional gourmet. I finished it, and went off to Kiefer. I rode my limousine.

* * *

**At Teikou Middle-School**

Yay! I actually managed to go off the car without too much attention, but much more to my surprise, another limousine is actually parked outside the school premises, which really caught up even my attention. But I shrugged off my curiousity and started walking to the campus, all that I heard before I walked inside the campus, "It's Kise-kun!"

**Kise's P.O.V.**

_Hi!~ I'm Ryota Kise, a student at Teikou Middle-School, 13 years old at that time,189 cm tall, I have a very striking appeal, well, I'm proud of it! I have a blonde hair, and a pair of gold sparkling eyes. _

I must admit that every girl inside my school and also outside go crazy for me, because I'm a well-known model, and also rich. Hahaha, I'm being too loud again but who cares? Everyone likes me.

As I managed to go outside my limousine, just after I suppose, 30 seconds, I'm already surrounded by girls. It happens a lot so I'm already used to it. But what caught my attention this peaceful morning is another limousine parked outside the school? _"That's a rare sight",_ I think. But I'm surprised as a very beauty walked down the car, a girl with red violet hair, and a pair of dark chocolate eyes. How cute.~ I wanted to know more about that girl. I smiled with awe and turned my eyes again to the ladies around me as I entertained them.

* * *

**Kuroko's P.O.V.**

_Hello, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, 13 years old, 168 cm tall, I have a light blue hair and eyes, I love to drink vanilla milkshakes, and also has a liking to cute stuffs around me. I'm recognized as a not-regular-enough student at my class, because only a few recognize my presence, but I don't really wanted to be the center of attraction and since I'm thankful to my presence. _

But it actually changed when I bumped to a girl last week, what's her name again? Aya Hiragii, is it? I hope so. I remembered how she apologized to me and as my surprise, she has a very cute face, which to my eyes, she's just like a very cute Siberian Husky, because her face and her skin explains it. She actually wanted to talk to me a little longer but I heard the bell rang…

I entered my classroom this morning, along with Kise-kun at my side, sharing his not-so-great stories about different things again in his life, I don't bother listening to all he's saying, I just continue walking with him until we reached our room, "Class 1-A", it's already in front of us, since we're in the same class. We entered the room, and much to my surprise, that cute girl I bumped to last week is actually my classmate. She's sitting beside the window, ignoring the whispers of boys around him. "Kurokocchi!". My thoughts faded when I heard Kise-kun's voice, and I replied him, "Yes?" "Do you know who's that beautiful girl over there?", he asks while pointing out his index finger, which he seemed like an idiot, but I don't mind and I just said, "Yes, she's Aya Hiragii."

As I finished off my words he hurriedly ran across the room and went to the said girl. He then asks her, "Hello beautiful lady, is this seat in front of you is already taken?", he asked joyfully as always. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry I'm not paying attention, yes that's seat is not already taken", her voice is really nice. Then I went on my approach too, "Um, Aya-san, is this seat already taken too?" "Oh, it's you Kuroko-kun, no it's not yet taken". I picked the seat beside her.

* * *

**Aya's P.O.V.**

As I'm staying at my usual seat since last week, I an idea just popped up again on my head, telling that the scenery is beautiful enough to draw. So I picked out my sketchbook, which is almost full of my drawings, different in categories, sceneries, person, animals, and anime, I love anime. _"There, all done", _I said to myself, as I watched again the sight outside, I heard some squeals and shouts that came from outside, near my room, but I don't bother to look at it.

So then, I finished the final touches of my drawing, and thought of posting this again at my room. Someone with a blonde shade of hair and pair of glittering gold eyes came in front of me and cheerfully said, "Hello beautiful lady, is this seat in front of you is already taken?", Then my thoughts were erased and I answered, "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry I'm not paying attention, yes that's seat is not already taken". Then I saw Kuroko-kun pass by and he also asked me if the seat beside me is taken.

**After 4 Subjects**

Oh God, I feel like I've been watched since the start, it gave me creeps. So this blonde guy suddenly talked to me, "Hey~ I'm Ryota Kise, nice to meet you!", geez, what a hyper person, then I said, "Oh, is that so, I'm Aya Hiragii, nice meeting you too, and can I ask you a question?"

* * *

**Kise's P.O.V.**

My heart suddenly skipped a beat the way she talks, "Yes you may. And what is it?", I asked as I gave that sweet smile of mines again, all girls would go "Kyaaa!" or blush madly if I do that one, but it actually shocked me that she just ended up asking me the question with no squealing or blushing, then she proceeded, "Are you the ones who came out of that limousine earlier?" "Oh I see you noticed!~", I said again, "Yep, and you're also the one who came out from the other limousine too, right?" "Yeah, sorry to ask you anyway."

She stopped talking to me after she gave me a very plain and sweet smile, she didn't give so much effort to it but she's just too cute. "Kyaaa!~ You're so cute Aya-chan!", oh god, it's just the truth, not just any fanservice. "Stop shouting will you? You're too noisy", she said with a slight pout on her face. Damn, I can't control it but I tried to, "Okay, okay, but it's just true."

She's writing something, no drawing, I saw it, it was the complete copy of the sight outside the school, and she really has a great talent skill at arts, is there anything that she can't do? Oh, Kurokocchi passed by and sat beside her. I'm really jealous of him right now, he's not having a hard time talking at her while me having a stiff-neck turning around. Sigh.

* * *

**Aya's P.O.V.**

"Kise-kun, if you want to talk with me, you can just turn around your chair, I can see that you're having a hard time looking at my drawing", I said as he was like how-can-she-know-while-not-looking expression. "Wow! Aya-chan really is caring!~", he said again, with some kind of flirty way of saying it. I don't actually hate it, I like it because it seems he really do want to talk that eager. I faced him already, after I placed my sketchbook, and started to talk to him and Kuroko-kun.

I really liked both of them, one who is just silent but has lots of thoughts in mind, and another one who is really cheerful and friendly, I'm really happy I met these two, they're simply fun to join with.

**At Dismissal Time**

"You sure are a talkative one, Kise-kun, oh, and you Kuroko-kun, you're the opposite of him, he sure is annoying." "What!? Too mean Aya-chan", Kise-kun said to me dramatically with almost tears coming out from his eyes. I saw Kiefer waiting to me at the gates, just like he did since last week. He bowed to me and said, "Did you have a good day, my lady and oh, you have companions, may I know your names?"

* * *

**Kuroko's P.O.V. **

I saw a man, nearly at the age of twenty, in a black suit, who is really as handsome as Kise-kun. "Hi! I'm Ryota Kise and this one beside me is Kuroko Tetsuya", I heard Kise-kun said. "Oh, I'm Kiefer, Aya-sama's personal butler, and oh, where's your friend?" "I'm here", I said. The man hid his shock and said to me, "Oh, so your there from the beginning? Sorry for my mistake." "It's okay", I mentioned.

"Keifer-kun, I'm going home alone today, please tell mother that I'm walking home with my friends, okay", Aya-cha said. "Okay, my lady, just be safe." I saw Kise-kun talk to his driver too, but I don't really heard what they talked about, but the driver just nodded and left. So I'm surrounded by rich people huh?

* * *

**Aya's P.O.V.**

"Thanks Kiefer-kun, I'll just tell what time I will arrive home." I said. Then my car left already and I saw Kuroko-kun watching Kise-kun talk to his driver, then his car left. "I guess we'll walk along with Kurokocchi then!~", he said. I asked, "Kurokocchi?" "Kise-kun puts "cchi" to the person he known for a long time", Kuroko-kun explained. "Oh, okay, lets head to a restaurant shall we, lets order some, my treat!~", Kise-kun said again, oh God, in some way he's too proud for himself.

* * *

**At The Restaurant**

"I'll order a vanilla milkshake and a sandwich Kise-kun", Kuroko-kun said. "Well, mine's a hamburger and a chocolate shake Kise-kun!", I said, oh, I'm starting to act like Kise-kun, geez.

"Okay, after this lets head home already!~", Kise-kun said. After ordering our meals, I noticed that Kuroko-kun really likes vanilla milkshakes, which cause me to giggle gently. "Aya-chan, is there a problem?", Kuroko-kun said. "No I'm fine", I said to him as I let out a small grin. "Well, here's my home already, thanks for bringing me here." "No problem, Aya-chan, anytime!~ As long as we see your cute face!~ Bye!~", Kise-kun said as they walked towards the street. _"Oh my, these two really sure knows how to make me impressed. When will I meet another one again?", _I thought again happily while the gates opened.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys I enjoyed writing again for a while since ideas pops out of my head again. More reviews please!?*squuueeeeee* Okay, I'll update again the next chapter after I guess a day, bye~_**


	3. Meeting the Other Geniuses!

**_A/N: Hello again~ Don't ask me why I like to say hello okay? I got such few reviews and follows*sobs*, but it's not yet my defeat, hahaha! So I'm going to say that the next person she will meet will be Midorima Shintarou, and she's doing fine with him*squeals* KYAAA! I can't really imagine them to be nice friends, so I hope reviews! And Murasakibara Atsushi is also hear too . I hope you'll like it~_**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Meeting the Other Geniuses!_

**Aya's P.O.V**

It's actually going smooth around me, though I noticed that since I started hanging and sticking with Kise and Kuroko, all of the students' attention are all in me and Kise-kun, knowing that they cannot see the presence of Kuroko-kun. It suddenly a big gossip around the school that I'm Kise's girlfriend, I mean wow, it's not that I'm not happy about it, but I don't like the idea of spreading false humors around the school. They mentioned to me that they're called as the geniuses at basketball team.

"Sooooo, Aya-chan, what things are you going to do later?", asked the cheerful blonde. "I don't know, maybe start reading the love letters and start carrying the gifts placed at my locker?", I said. _"It gives me lot of pain dealing with it!", _I said internally. "Ohhh! So Aya-chan must be the person behind it!". "Huh? What did you mean, Kise-kun, I mean I don't do anything like putting love letters inside my own locker", I said protesting. "No, not that you cutie!~ There's another rumor that a rich and beautiful girl is actually studying here at Teikou, and she has lots of gifts and love letters received, so it really must be you!~ I know it! Aya- chan is just too cute for us!", he said cheerfully, while Kuroko-kun said, "Kise-kun, I know that it's true but, can you please lower your voice?" _"I can't believe Kuroko-kun said that, I thought you're at my side, Kuroko-kun, you liar!", _I whispered to myself.

* * *

We're already inside our classroom, as our Math teacher, Ms. Kinoshita, lectured in front of our class, but I already knew the lesson because my mother advanced my studies, the heck I already know high school topics! So my teacher said, "Ms. Hiragii, do you know the answer to this equation?", she said. "Oh, y-yes Ma'am, the answer will be 35.7621", I answered her confidently. "Correct Ms. Hiragii, you know class, Ms. Hiragii must be the role model for all of you, instead of her looks, she also excels particularly at everything.", she mentioned.

"Mr. Shintarou, what's the answer to this?", Ms. Kinoshita said. I watched as a green haired man rised up from his seat, "The answer will be 54.69084, Ms. Kinoshita", I watched him as he said the right answers, _"He's also one heck of a genius, answering that formula is hard, but I guess that's it.", _I thought but I'm lost at my thoughts when he send a dark stare at me, _"What did I do to him? That guy's crazy"._

* * *

Okay, so the Math lessons are already finished, our next subject is Science, I watched as the teacher who looks like a mad scientist and _acts _like one said, "Okay! I'm going to pair you up with a partner, so Ms. Shinou, you pair up with-", I don't listen to what he said further, just wait for my name to be mentioned, so Kise-kun is paired up with a black-haired girl, while Kuroko-kun, nearly forgotten by our teacher. "Ms. Hiragii", he said. "Y-yes sir?", I asked. "You pair up with Midorima Shintarou". "O-okay.", I said shortly, _"How can I know who the heck is that Midorima?", _my thoughts are erased again as a man came up in front of me.

"So you're Aya Hiragii?", he asked seriously. How can he ask that formally? "Oh, yes, so are you supposed to be my partner?" "Yes I am, I'm Midorima Shintarou, and for your information, I don't want any interruptions on what will I do, so if you don't know, let me handle it", he said again in somewhat annoying matter. I said, "Oh, you won't have any problems with me, Mido-kun." I said. As the time goes by as my teacher explained what to do, we finished it appropriately and presentable.

**Lunch Time**

Okay, I'm already at the cafeteria, I don't have any friends to sit with them today since Kise said he is called by our Math teacher, while Kuroko-kun needs to meet up with someone. Sigh, being alone sucks, feels like I'm a loner or something. But I'm interrupted again by the same young guy with a cute stuffed bear at his left hand. "Excuse me, can I talk to you?", he said, while sitting in front of me. "Okay, since you're already sitting in front of me, Mido-kun, I hope it's alright. By the way, you have something to say right?", I said while drinking my chocolate shake.

"Well, you're the one that Kise mentioned, and as I see, I already know the reason why he always hang around with you, and also Kuroko, he doesn't really stick with girls, except for Momoi." "Well, are you also one of the geniuses mentioned?", I asked. "Yes, and the reason why Kise and Kuroko are around you is that you're cute, I supposed that's already true, since I already know you, Aya."Wow he said I'm cute, for real? He's a serious guy, but I saw him turn around when he mentioned the word "cute". "How nice, thanks, but Mido-kun, why're you holding a stuffed bear? Well, I must say it's cute.", I asked. "It's the lucky item for Cancers today, as Oha Asa mentioned." He's weird, but unique, he really do believed at horoscopes?

"Well", I said, picking up the stuffed bear from his hand, "I guess it's my lucky item this day too~", I said with a smile of mine. "You're also a Cancer?", he asked with a slight hint of awestruck in his eyes. "Yes", I said to him. "Oha Asa said that both Cancers are really compatible to each other, so I guess it's fine to hang around with you too.", he mentioned. "Nice meeting you again, Aya-chan, I hope you can watch our practice some time." "Sure, Mido-kun, since the three of you are also there, so it's fine." "Okay, I must leave now, bye.", he said with a bow to me. "Okay, see you at class, Mido-kun", I said.

* * *

**At Homeroom Time**

The one of my free time at class is what they called Homeroom Time, which they let the students do something then let them do what they want to. I'm happy there's such a break at class too. As all of the other sections' homeroom time too are all at the same time, they can go to each other's classroom, which most of the time boys from all of the sections surrounds her.

**Midorima's P.O.V.**

_Hi, I'm Midorima Shintarou, 13 years old, 195 cm in height. Likes to read books, horoscopes, and likes to bring a lucky item. I have a dark green hair, as well as I have pair of green eyes._

* * *

_"This girl really has a troublesome situation trying to deal with those flock of guys", _I murmured to myself as I continue to read some books and listen to Oha Asa on my headphones. I listened as it said, _"Cancers! You should always keep company to a friend with the same sign as you everyday, this will make you lucky.~"_

Aya Hiragii, Aya-chan for short, sat beside Kuroko, and at her front is the annoying Kise. I know that Kise likes her since he always mention her when we have trainings and practices among with the others. Kuroko did mentioned her before, but as to Momoi's flirty actions, she told him that the girl Kuroko mentioned is not as beautiful as her. At first, I ignored this one, but when I met this girl, it's true that she's cute, as Kise and Kuroko mentioned. It really turns on boys when girls are that cute. But to me the way that she talks to me, and much more to my luck, she's also a Cancer, which is according to Oha Asa, both signs are compatible to each other.

_"I really like this girl, but how come? She's just the same as the other girls. But I feel this strange emotion of mine when I encountered her at our Science time. She's unique, the type of girl I love", _I whispered to myself with a matching smirk on my face as I continue to read my books.

**Murasakibara's P.O.V.**

_Hello. I'm Murasakibara Atsushi. 13 years old, 208 cm in height. Likes sweets, sweets, and more sweets, anything connected to food. I'm actually mistaken to be in 18 years old, since my 2 meter tall height explains it._

* * *

At the homeroom time, I visited Kuroko, Kise, and Midorima's class room, "Class 1-A, I guess this is it", I said while eating one of my chocolate bars that one of my admirers gave. I can actually buy myself treats, but I already accepted some, so I won't bother to go and buy some first. It is my hobby to eat delicious food. They said I'll have cavities if I eat too much, but I don't care, I brush my teeth regularly.

_"Huh? What's with the large group of boys over there? And they're from different sections too. I'm eager to know what they're looking.", _I walked pass by after talking to Kise, Kuroko, and Midorima. They said they know a certain girl, which to their explanations: "A very cute, beautiful, athletic, smart, nice, friendly, sweet, perfectionist, kind, and excels at everything girl!~", Kise said. "For me, she's a cute girl, she treats me vanilla milkshakes and I like her more than Momoi-san", Kuroko said. "She's a Cancer, and according to Oha Asa, we're compatible, she cute, and nice. She got a very strange intelligence for the age of 9.", Midorima said.

I'm surprised that Midorima found a girl which he can said cute and nice, I already know Midorima like the girl. So if they said she's cute, especially Midorima, then it's no doubt, maybe she's the one attracting groups of students. I made my way towards the commotion, of course thanks to my height, I can see all. I found out a red-violet colored haired girl, staring outside the window. I can't see her face since she's looking outside. But I'm shocked as she gave me a deep, somehow nice, stare from her dark chocolate eyes, then turned around again. _"She really is one heck of a cute girl, she looks like 13 year old but she's just 9? Her face is perfect, and I heard from Kise that she plays basketball, how come?"_

* * *

**Aya's P.O.V.**

My day was complete since I saw Kise and Kuroko again, and even made a new acquaintance today. His name is Midorima, Mido-kun for short. He's tall, smart, mascular, and weird. But I don't hate it. It really looks funny in some way, since it's the first time I met someone like that. He's in my class, and he knows Kise and Kuroko. I'm here, watching the sight outside, again, not listening to the group of guys surrounded around me, when I saw a very tall shadow. I turned around at it, and what the heck! I'm shocked.

_"He's so tall! He's in the different section, probably, no doubt he's a basketball player. How awkward he's looking here too! He has purple hair and eyes. Cool. I'll let this group of guys off after a while", _I thought and turned away again at the window. After some time, I saw him walked to Mido-kun's place, with Kuroko and Kise on his side. Maybe they know him, well, they're in the basketball club, I'm not surprised. "Ummm, classmates?", I said to them, which they gave me all that rather perverted look. But I continued, "Can you please let me alone for a while? Please?", I asked with my pleading eyes. They said, "Sure", "Awww", "Cute", and more, and I'm alone, yes. Finally.

I walked to Mido-kun's place, seating beside him, and on my left, Kuroko, Kise, the tall guy, then me. We formed a circle, so that no one may join. "Ummmm, hello, I'm Aya Hiragii, what's yours? I'm curious since you've been standing there near my sit earlier." "Oh, sorry, I'm just curious about that big commotion, I'm Murasakibara Atsushi", he said while looking at my chocolate shake. I bought some before going to their place. "Oh, Saki-kun then. You can have it if you want", I said. I don't care about that _indirect kissing _they said about, I handed the drink to Saki-kun. "Thanks, Aya-chan." "No problem. I'm glad to help. I can't stand your stare at my drink so it's already yours." "Aya, you don't care about what they said _indirect kissing_?", Kuroko said, while drinking his vanilla milkshake. "No, I don't care about that, I mean it's not that important", I said.

* * *

**Murasakibara's P.O.V.**

I'm surprised she didn't care about what most girls said about _indirect kissing, _it's when like that, she sipped on the straw already, then handling it to me who's going to sip from it again. "I see, so, Aya-chan, you don't care if Murasakibaracchi will indirectly kissed you?", Kise said. "No, because it's his choice, he can change the straw or keep it", she said. "Waaahhhh! I'm jealous! Hey Murasakibaracchi, give me that straw!", Kise yelled. "No, because I'm not using it, she already used it so it's improper to drink from it.", I finished. "He's right, Kise, don't bother since Aya won't give you anything like that", Midorima added. "If she gave it to me, I'm going to keep the straw instead of drinking from it", Kuroko added. "What's with that answers?", she said, with a slight frown on her face. I said, "Aya-chan is cute", since I can't take it, it's just the truth. "Thanks anyway", she mentioned.

And that's how I met up with this miss stranger who became my first inspiration, I admired her, since no girl will give me a drink they already sipped, she's not disgusted by it anyways. My first love. _"This is so much exciting.", _I said as I drink up the drink, and continued my conversation with them.

* * *

**_A/N: How's it guys! I think about I'll just meet her up with the other GoM on the coming chapters. Don't worry, you'll see her play basketball. Reviews, I need reviews! . Thanks for reading it! Have a nice day!~_**


	4. The Prodigies and The Princess

**_A/N: Hey again~ Just got up reading some stories again, oh how I envy their beautiful stories, hope that I'll make one too. T.T Here's the introduction of Aomine in my story, as well as Akashi too, just wait patiently. Reviews! I need reviews! I don't even know how people think of my story and I need reviews so hard! Argh. Nevermind, enjoy the story._**

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Prodigies and The Princess_

**Aomine's P.O.V.**

_Hey!~ I'm Aomine Daiki, 13 years old. 192 cm in height. I love basketball! I hate studies it makes me disgusted! I'm the childhood friend of Momoi Satsuki, the basketball team's manager. I play as the Power Forward of our team. I'm the ace of our team._

As I walk pass the hallways again, I saw Murasakibara walking too, with a lollipop in his mouth. _"This guy won't change!",_ I thought. "Good morning Aomine-kun", Murasakibara said. I can merely understand him because of the lollipop. "Yo! Good morning too!", I said cheerfully as I gave one of my grin again. He's in the same class as mine, Class 1-B, which I'm thankful I'm not with that damn serious Midorima.

I saw a girl beside her, I barely noticed her since she's behind him. Duh! Murasaki's tall, freakin' tall! "Oh, good morning sweetie!", I said to the girl. Then she positioned herself beside Murasaki. OH GOD! She's beautiful, cute, pretty, whatever you call it! "Good morning too. May I know your name?", the girl said. I'm too busy thinking about her, I mean who would call her ugly!?She's perfect! She has a red-violet hair, much to my surprise, and dark brown eyes. "O-oh, sorry for dozing off! I'm Aomine Daiki! And you?" "Aya Hiragii, well, my first name is Aya I'm not just used to Japanese name." "So, you're a foreigner Aya?", I asked her. "Barely, since my mother is half Japanese. So Saki-kun, Ao-kun, I must take my leave already, the bell's going to ring, bye." She smiled sweetly it reminds me of cute stuffs.

As I managed to say goodbye to her, she jogged her way to her classroom. "So, Murasaki, you know that girl?". "Just yesterday, since it's homeroom I went to Mido's room, and I saw her, long story." "I see, she's cute, isn't she?", I asked Murasaki. "Yes, in fact, Mido actually said that thing either". _"Wow, that tsundere and perfectionist actually said that!?", _I said to my mind. "But she's just a 9 year older." My mind we're shocked that Murasaki said that. My god, it's freaking suprising since her appeal is like a 13 year older. _"I like this girl, better mention it later with the team, I guess Satsuki will go crazy jealous again.", _I snickered as we went to our room.

* * *

**Aya's P.O.V.**

_"My God! That guy's scary in some way. But I suppose he's that one who girls also go crazy for. I mean I think all of them, the geniuses, have so many admirers, except for Kuroko-kun of course, he's presence's nearly invisible", _I thought. I talked to Kise-kun, Kuroko-kun, and surprisingly, Mido-kun, who said that he doesn't want to stick around me, but he's doing it since last 2 days. "Ummm, Kise-kun?" "Yes Aya-chan?~", he asked again with those eyes, god I want to poke it. Bad Aya, Bad!^ ^ "Do you know this Aomine Daiki guy? I'm asking since Saki-kun know him." "Ahhhh, Aominecchi! Yeah! He's cool at basketball! And-'', his sentence left unfinished as Mido-kun said, "He's the power forward of our team, supposedly as the same section of Murasakibara." "How 'bout you, Kuro-kun?", I asked. "Yeah. His my teammate.", he said bluntly.

* * *

**At homeroom**

**Akashi's P.O.V.**

_Hello. I'm Akashi Seijuro. 13 years old. 173 cm in height. I'm the captain of our basketball team. I AM ABSOLUTE. Everyone listens to my orders. If they don't , they'll suffer from the later consequences. I like playing basketball, and playing shogi with Midorima. _

"Hey Akashi!", the idiotic tan skinned guy with short blue hair, shortly Aomine, said. "Don't yell at me or I will cut your throat off.", I said. "S-sorry. I'm just going to ask you if you want to go to Tetsu's classroom, it's homeroom time, so what do you think?", he said normally. "I don't bother going there. I have some appointments I have to do so I won't.", I said. Murasakibara added, "Okay, but maybe later at training you have some time, there's someone that I would like you to meet too later." "Make sure it's worth it, or I'll kill you two", I said scarily. _"If these two dumbheads want me to meet someone, it must be really important,since the last time they want me to meet someone, it sure worth it, so I guess it's a yes",_ I muttered, as I walked down the hallways to the student council's room.

I saw someone walked pass me, it's a girl, but something's different… I can feel the same aura of me around her, an aura full of power, yet it's hidden. I walked pass her, I glanced at her, with my powerful and frightening glance, but as her response, she just stared at me with no fear, and gave me a smile, then she walked past me. I gave her a supposedly smile, but ended up to be a smirk. _"What an interesting one… Behind that appealing looks, she hides more of her power. A girl I want to have. I'll take that girl", _I said as I stood in front of the room, giving a light smirk left at my face.

* * *

**Aya's P.O.V.**

I walked pass the hallway, just after being called by my teacher for some errand. I saw a guy, red haired ones, with heterochromatic eyes, red and gold ones. While I'm on my thoughts, he stared at me, and as I can tell, it's full of power and fearful, but I don't really got creeps about it. I just glanced at him too, and gave a sweet smile, then headed towards the hallways again. Before I ended my eye contact with him I felt he somehow managed to give me a smile, which I noticed to be ended up as a smirk. Then I managed to go up to my room again.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

Yay! Favorite time of the day! Lunch break! I ended up being with a table with Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, and my new friend, Aomine. I treated them with some milkshakes. "Thanks Aya-chan!", Kise yelled. "My favorite…. Thanks Aya-chan", Kuroko said, as if he just whispered it. "WOOOOWWWW! Thanks! You're actually nice, Aya-chan, different from Satsuki.", Ao-kun said."Thanks Aya, but you shouldn't even bothered to.", Mido-kun said, while handling me a stuffed Tanuki(Japanese raccoon dog), I noticed he's holding another one too, and he said, "It's the lucky item for Cancers today, we are not in the first place today, we should be careful around." "Thanks, Mido-kun, so nice of you giving me a Tanuki plush toy, and no problem guys.", I said shortly.

"Hey Aya-chan, want to watch our practice game later, after homeroom?", Ao-kun said with food stuffed in his mouth, like a squirrel. "Sure, if it's basketball, it's fine I guess. Since if it's all of you playing, no problem for me.", I said while handling Ao-kun a tissue, since lot of crumbs from his hamburger are around his face." "Ahh!~ So Aya-chan, you must watch me play later okay? I want to impress you~", Kise-kun said. "Sure, but don't cry if you know what can I do okay?", I said with a hint of slight smirk on my face. "I don't really get you Aya, what does that supposed to mean?", Mido-kun asked, with a questioning tone. "You'll see it later.", I said.

* * *

**After Homeroom**

Okay! I'm on my way to the gym, since that's the place where the basketball team plays. I heard that they are all on the first string, so they must be really good at it. I skipped happily as I stopped doing that when I'm in front of the gym door. I opened it, and said, "Hello everyone!", and to my shock, a ball so fast is heading towards my face, as I heard guy with familiar voice, it's from Aomine said, "WATCH OUT!" They recognized it was me so the five of them hurriedly went to me but they didn't manage to catch up with the ball in time.

"BOOOMMMM!", a loud sound was heard all over the gym. They stopped running and all of them started apologizing. But it was all broke as I said, "What's with the rude way of greeting me back", I said with a pout. I caught the ball with my dominant left hand, the ball sizzled from my hand because of the it's speed. My instincts of basketball let me catch the ball which is flying straight to my face, which I measured flying with the speed of 30 kph. My skills at playing basketball is also the reason why I catched that fast ball. "Wha- How- Why", they said. "What? I only caught it, is that bad? Okay, I caught it with my left hand, I saw the ball flying towards me so my instincts told me to catch it, and I prefer to catch the ball than hitting it to my face." As the first, second, and third string members stand there watching in awe, with how

I catched Aomine's pass, maybe that's the reason, I'm shocked, Kise-kun's actually hugging me! "K-kise-kun!?", I said with quite confusion. "I'm sorry Aya-chan! I didn't mean to dodge Aominecchi's pass! I'm sorry! Are you okay!?", he said as he slowly looked at my hand, "Does it hurt!?". "N-no it doesn't hurt, t-thank you", I said while hiding my face as I turn my head down, waiting the blush on my face vanish. "_I-it's my first time being hugged like that", _I thought. And all of the team members started to go over my place. I saw him partially crying, which make my heart felt happy, since he actually cared like that.

* * *

**After 15 minutes At Gym**

I'm at the bench, watching as the game goes on, _"They're good, but I guess none can stand against them here at Japan. But I have the capacity to beat them", _I murmured as the game finished, the score, 81-32, the group of geniuses win, as my shock, the redhead with heterochromatic eyes earlier is their captain!? They headed to me seat, as well as the said captain. Ao-kun said, "That's her Akashi!". "Yeah, she's the one we're saying to you earlier", Saki-kun added. "I see", he said.

"Hello, sorry for being rude to you earlier", the boy said. "N-no, it's fine", I said. "You already met her Akashi?", Mido-kun said. "Yes, it just happened I saw her at the hallway and ended up giving her a dark stare", he said. "I'm Akashi Seijuro, the team's captain." "Why did you give her such scary stare, Akashicchi?", Kise-kun said dramatically. "By the way, I'm Aya Hiragii. I'm on Kise, Kuroko, and Mido-kun's class. Nice to meet you, Aka-kun.", I greeted and bowed. Then after I do my greeting, he placed his right hand on my chin, as if inspecting something. "You're such a rare beauty", he said directly, while he draws near to my face, just few inches away. "U-um, thanks, I'll take that as a compliment", I said, as he finally let go of my face. _"He thinks I'm interesting. I can read it in his eyes"._

"So, I want you to have one-on-one with Aomine", Akashi said. The other five complained and Kise said, A-akashicchi, don't put her i-in a game with Aominecchi", "Akashi, Aya don't have to", Mido-kun said. "Yeah, just let her have one-on-one with the third strings", Saki-kun said. "….. Akashi….", Kuroko said. "Are you crazy! I'm not playing against a girl! ", Ao-kun protested. Aka-kun gave them creepy stare, and I finally said, "It's fine". "EEEHHHHHHH!?", all of them said, except from Kuro-kun and Mido-kun, who said it not so loud. "The girl said it's okay so we'll do it", Aka-kun said.

"Ummmm, Aka-kun, do you have extra clothes?", I asked. "Yeah, I have, here, change to that sports attire, put on my extra pair of rubber shoes, and fix your hair.", Aka-kun said. "Okay, Aka-kun.", I said shortly. After 5 minutes, I got out of the locker room, it's girls' of course. "Wow! Akashicchi's clothes fit at Aya-chan!" "Nice", Kuroko and Mido said. "Cute as always~", Saki-kun said. "Perfect", Aka-kun said. "OKAY! Wow that fits to you Aya-chan, shall we start?", Ao-kun said. "Yeah", I ended. "The winner is the first one who will get 10 points", Aka-kun said.

* * *

**Aomine's P.O.V.**

_"Is this girl serious!? I mean boys would whimper and jump off their feet with fright if they know I'm their opponent.", _I think as I positioned myself at the court. She's actually cute in that clothes, I mean, what the heck!? She's cute all the way! "… kun. Ao-kun…" "H-huh? Ohh! I'm sorry, let's start.", I said. She didn't feel any nervous at all, she got so much pride huh? I'm sorry my love but I'm going to crush you.

She's holding the ball now, while me, defensive mode. I wonder if she'll cry afterwards or remain silent? My thought scrambled at my mind while I focused. She actually do some crossovers, hand-to-hand passes, and sprints which are hard to stick with _"Shit! She passed through me!? How come!?". _I followed her, man, she's a sprinter, so I moved on to a high pace game. I succeed on to following her, but as she went to the 3 point line, she managed to jump, but I blocked her. _"Pffft. Just luck she passed through me". _Then I noticed that her jumping skill is really high, I mean, the heck she's just like floating in the air, is she even a human? I tried to stay to my position too, but my body already fell. She shot a 3-pointer, perfect ones, just like Midorima's, but her style is different. "Hey Aominecchi! What are you doing!?", the scumbag Kise asked. "Hey, shut the hell up if you want to live!", I said.

So the score is 3-0, which makes her in the lead. "Sorry, are you fine?", she asked while handing over her hand, waiting to put my hand into it. _"She even bothered to help me!? Shit, I underestimated this girl". _"Thanks", I said while she helped me to get up. I saw Akashi's face from the bench full of interest to that girl. She is really great I admit, but even Akashi!? Come on! I must win this one!

* * *

**Aya's P.O.V.**

The score ended up 10-6, which made me the winner. The guys at the first, second, and third strings are watching in awe as they saw the scoreboard. "I-is this real?", "Someone won against him", "Amazing". I looked at Ao-kun, which to me, I can see clearly that he's pissed off. "Ao-kun?", I said. "THAT WAS GREAT! SOMEONE, FINALLY!", he yelled. "H-huh? Please don't shout that loud Ao-kun, and please explain it to me properly", I said. "Thanks Aya-chan! I actually found one! The one who can stand against me! It's you! I can't believe it! You're the greatest opponent I had! And not to doubt you're also the type of girl I like!", he said, while grinning like an idiot.

But his smile actually shocked his teammates, they didn't seen him smile that way so long, making me let out a grin too. "Really! Thanks!", I said, but not in a shouting manner. After 5 minutes, I changed to my uniform. "You, Aya-chan, you'll join the basketball team, tomorrow attend to the practice, I'll place you to the first string.", Aka-kun mentioned to me. Oh god, I think I want to kill myself, I know I want to join them, but there's something in my mind saying I have to. Something that says, _"If I accept it, I'll regret it later on."_ I can't decide. What to do, what to do!? I don't even know what that supposed to mean!

* * *

**_A/N: Weee~ Aya-chan's great!~ Exciting yet I cut the story. Hahaha! What a cliffhanger!~ Problem? I'm evil for today. But don't worry, the next chapter will be the continuation of it. If I don't get at least 10 reviews, it'll take much more time before I'll post the next chapter. The more the reviews, follows, and favorites are, the faster I'll make the chapters.~ Bye~_**


	5. My Decision!

_**A/N: Dyandyararan!~ The next chapter's already here! Supposedly I managed to end up Aomine getting defeated by Aya-chan, but don't worry, he's happy 'bout it. ^ ^ And also to mention it, give me reviews about who will be the one Aya-chan will fall to. The following story will be having a VERY different side of Aya-chan, who is pissed off. Don't ask me, 'cause we got a badass over here! Okay, hope you'll like it!~**_

_Chapter 5: "My Decision!"_

**Akashi's P.O.V.**

"EEEEHHHHH!?", I heard the response of the members. It's just the matter-of-fact that I'm interested so much to her unexpected talent. Of all the professionals, she's the one who can beat Daiki , a girl, and an amateur? I must say, I watched in awe as I saw the scoreboard, saying, "10-6". Okay, it's my first time, to see someone who can defeat Daiki, because commonly, they'll go scampering when they're having one-on-one with Daiki. She's not afraid at all, too much confidence, not pride.

"Yeah! Aya-chan will make an awesome debut to our group! As well as you're appealing looks!", Kise said. "Very spectacular game, I hope you'll join", Shintarou mentioned. "Ahhhh~ Aya-chan is amazing, I guess no one in the other schools can beat her~", Atsushi added. "The heck! Join our team Aya-chan! You're so great I nearly forgot how to breath!", Daiki complimented. "Not a problem with us, please join", Tetsuya added.

"U-ummmmm", she said with a low voice. I know that something's contradicting her mind, much to my dismay. "If you have something against it, just tell it Hiragii", I said. "I'm sorry", she said with somehow a pitiful voice, "It's not like I don't want the offer, but I must decline it, sorry." _"This girl has some guts to tell that to me, no one refuses my order", _I whispered to myself for somehow feeling irritated.

"No one dared to refuse my order, yet, it's a request, I think you must be eaten by your pride huh?", I protested, with a glare enough to make all scared. I continued, "My orders are ABSOLUTE, yet, you're pretty tough for making yourself deal with consequences? I guess Daiki is much more humble than you." She's irritated, _completely_ angry.

**Aya's P.O.V.**

The words Aka-kun mentioned really pissed me off. I'm on my limits! I can't take this anymore, the lies, the commands, they're not right! "The heck do you want!", I said, with my patience beyond its limits. I can't take hold of my temper any longer! My thoughts, my words, they're completely different! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!

**Akashi's P.O.V.**

She's already at her limits, did I really send her through that much? "I DON'T CARE WHAT ALL OF YOU ARE THINKING RIGHT NOW, BUT YOU ALREADY PASSED YOUR LIMITS!", she said, she held my necktie and lifted me up. It's hard to breath. She gave me a cold look, which reminded me of my own eyes. _"This look, it's wanting for supremacy, full of power, hatred, chaos, and destruction, but it's not fighting for pride, but for justice", _I murmured to my thoughts.

No one, not even Daiki, wanted to stop her. That look, do I really give that one to everyone? "PUT ME DOWN", I protested, knowing that this girl, don't care about this. She just let me go, in a very fearful way, I forgot that she's a girl, and forgetting that she's Aya Hiragii, the one with the pure kindness in her heart. "I don't care about your shitty commands or whatsoever! Do you think everyone REALLY wanted to obey your orders in the first place!?", she yelled at my face.

Just somehow, I felt my heart weakened, the things she's been talking are right. But that doesn't end to that. "So, what are you telling me? You're not afraid about me cutting down your throat by the way you're talking to me?", I said, giving the same stare at her eyes. I saw everyone, they're full of fear, not even letting out even a whisper. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT IT! Giving everyone your idiotic orders, and just to make them follow you, giving them threats!? How pathetic! You're so weak and I couldn't help but feel disgusted about it!"

I felt my knees weaken, my heart, and my mind. How can this girl defy me? No one can do that, but what matters is how can she make me weaken this bad? "So, are you already prepared to die?", I asked, with a frightening look, holding my scissors at my right hand. "I don't mind your idiotic plans of threatening me! And do you really think I'm scared of you!? I won't let you kill me, everyone's decision is important, and my decision is ABSOLUTE!", she said, returning my own words. She then backed off, took her bag, walked towards the gym doors, and before she left, she said to me, without any second thoughts of saying it, "IF YOU WANT EVERYONE TO OBEY YOU SO BADLY, GIVE THEM RESPECT, THE SAME RESPECT YOU GIVE TO YOURSELF", she ended, before completely disappearing at the gym.

"_What a strange, mysterious, and powerful girl. I'll make her mine."_, I said, while giving myself a bit of time to calm down of what just happened. _"I must apologize to her first, nothing will happen if I keep my distance far from her, besides, I think she really is hating what she did today"._

**Kise's P.O.V.**

"_What the heck!? Is that really even the Aya-chan I know? I mean, defying Akashicchi's order like that with even no sign of fear, and she really managed to make a wise answer to defy his orders!?", _I thought, still shocked of what happened. I never thought a very elegant and fair lady could be _even_ more dangerous than a wild tiger, I mean, even Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi, and even Kurokocchi don't know what to say to her defensive words! This is what happens when she's completely pissed off. She doesn't care what will be the words that'll come out from her mouth. SCARY…

**Midorima's P.O.V.**

"_What did just happen? Is this really even true? It's too hard to believe, seeing a nice girl get on the different side of her. Plainly frightening", _I thought, while giving stares with them before the girl left. Aya gave a cold look just like Akashi always give, but doesn't really have the desire to threaten, but the desire to fight for what is right. I promise I saw the two of them, giving dark auras around their bodies, a dark reddish aura from Akashi, while a very black aura given by Aya. Is this girl even scared by something?

**Murasakibara's P.O.V.**

"_How powerful, the words, the actions, the glares. They both give them to one another. I can't do anything, for the fear of I might be killed if I even stop both of them. Aya-chan…. You're right of what've you said, but….. Please….. Don't turn to a monster like that ever again…", _I wished, praying for it to come true. She managed to make our captain to shut up, not even scared even a tiny bit of Akashi's threatening words. She also made us all jumped in fear. _"I won't ever piss off that girl, __**ever**_".

**Aomine's P.O.V.**

"_What…. Was… That…..? Shit! Is it really Aya? The Aya I know is a very lovely girl, and not that beast, a beast that can make even our fierce captain shut his mouth. The heck! I don't even know what to do!? I don't dare to step out and stop the two of them. They're sending off dark and killing glares to each other, both full of power, I don't know….. I must protect her, protect her of being that side of hers again. I don't want what happened today spread out to the school campus.",_ I thought, while giving myself time to recover from that incident earlier.

**Kuroko's P.O.V.**

"…", the only thing I can say right now. Those fearful eyes, those threatening words, those menacing auras….. I can't barely do anything, just stand there, besides my team, and be shocked of what happened. Akashi's mouth tightly shut, not mentioning other words after her leave, but I can see that he's completely thinking of a plan to make them be fine with each other again. I hope this things that happened, will not spread, or else, Akashi's fury, or worse, even Aya-chan, will kill everyone about knowing that news. _"What is really your plan, Aya-chan? You think that there's something wrong for joining our team? Defying Akashi's orders, and declining the opportunity?", _I said through my mind.

**Akashi's P.O.V.**

"Shintarou", I said. "Y-yes?", Midorima asked. "Do anything just to make this incident shut tight. I won't spare you if I heard any humors of it around the school campus", I ordered, which he completely obeyed. Am I really expecting that words from her? No, I'm not prepared, to see great things today, and to hear menacing words today. In this matter, the only thing I can do is to make an apology to her. I think she'll give me a chance to say sorry to her, telling that my behaviors are so rude. I didn't mean to say that to a girl, I just want to see if she'll scamper off from fright, but I guess I just made her turn on her evil side.

"_I really HATE apologizing, but I think she's the right one in this situation, the words she said. But I won't change the way of it. She really is something. I don't want something like her be lost to me, she's somehow, special, and I see her as a highly-respected one. I don't hesitate to tell an apology to her, knowing the fact that she's way to correct to deny. I think this girl really turns me on", _I thought, as it ran through my mind, giving a small smile that only I can see.

**Aya's P.O.V.**

"_Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!_ _I can't believe I can say those words, such disgraceful words, to Aka-kun!? Why am I thinking back earlier!? Stupid mind! Why did it say that I must decline it!? It's the opportunity of a lifetime!",_ I thought, as I walk past the hallways, make my way through the classrooms, and finally go out of the school buildings. As I took my first step outside, I heard voices, from Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, and Kuroko, "Aya-chan!".

I don't want to look back at them, instead, I resisted my eyes from falling even a single drop of tear. Why would I even do that? Why? I hurriedly ran, and on my back, the five of them, still shouting at me, followed me through the school gates. Fortunately, I am many meters away from them, which made me time to enter my limousine. They managed to get out of the gates, but much to their dismay, saw my car driving far away already.

"My lady, is there something wrong? Why are those guys following you?, Kiefer-kun asked. "K-kiefer-kun, let's talk about it inside my room, okay", I answered, fighting back my tears. I have to stay strong, but, as I fixed my mind, I saw someone hugging me tightly, it's Kiefer! "K-kiefer! What are you doing!?", I asked. Kiefer is just like an older brother to me, so I don't pushed him away, instead said to him, "Thanks, Kiefer-kun". "No problem. Tell it later", he replied.

**Later At My Room**

I sat at my bed, thanking it's already the end of the day, still not forgetting what I've done earlier. "So, are you having a misunderstanding with someone, my lady?", Kiefer asked. "Y-yes. Actually, I didn't really mean to said those words, but it's just, I'm been insulted, that's why. I said nonsense at that time, and hurting him with my menacing words…", I explained**.**

**Kiefer's P.O.V.**

_Hello~ I'm Hitaki Kiefer, 21 years old, 191 cm in height.I have green eyes, and black hair. Loves listening to music. I treat Aya-sama as my younger sister, I don't care to what they think about it, because to her, I'm her big brother. I promised her parents that I'll protect her, and calm her when she's in need. I met her when she's just 4 years old. _

"_Hmmmm, actually maybe she's really gotten herself into the same situation as before, back in Great Britain, when a group of boys actually insulted her, she put them down by herself. Maybe this time, it's just that she heard insulting words again", _I murmured to myself, before finally saying, "Is this misunderstanding with Akashi-sama, my lady?", I asked, actually bringing her up to make her say if I guessed right.

"H-how did you know?", she asked. "Well, I think a lucky guess", I answered. "You don't really do guesses, Kiefer-kun", she said matter-of-factly. "Sigh. Yeah, I thought about that. When the five friends of yours are chasing you before, I noticed, that Akashi-sama is not present, and they're close friend of yours.", I finally said.

"If you want to fix your problems to each other, you better tell him your true intentions, because keeping them, will just result of much more misunderstandings. If that happens, it'll be hard to make an apology.", I answered boldly, but with respect to her. "Yeah, I guess you're right again, Kiefer-kun. Tomorrow, I'll make an apology right away, thanks Kiefer", she said, while the loneliness are fading away from her white face. I let a small smile, while she does the same. _"I'm happy I can make her feel better and make her smile again"._

_**A/N: Weeee!~ I put some part reserved for Kiefer-kun~ And by the way, don't really worry about Aya and Akashi, they'll be fine. Reviews please. And I want to know what you think about it. Next chapter will be out immediately~ I feel like an angel now!~ Bye~**_


	6. Apologies Accepted

**_A/N: I'm so sorry for making dull mistakes at some parts, but I'll promise I'll make it better next time*thumbs up*Okay, I'm too bored to make more P.O.V.'s, so, I'll just make it a normal ones. Review, review, review~~~_**

**_And some info: What they call Aya Hiragii(updated)_**

**_Aomine and Midorima: Aya_**

**_Murasakibara: Aya-chin_**

**_Kise: Aya-chan(please understand why I won't add cchi at the end, but I'll put it after a while)_**

**_Kuroko and Akashi: Hiragii-chan and Hiragii_**

**_What Aya-chan calls the six of them:_**

**_Aomine: Ao-kun_**

**_Akashi: Aka-kun_**

**_Murasakibara: Saki-kun_**

**_Kuroko: Kuroko-kun/Kuro-kun_**

**_Midorima: Mido-kun_**

**_Kise: Kise-kun_**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Apologies Accepted_

**Normal P.O.V.**

It's already been a day since the sudden incident in the gymnasium, where Aya and Akashi fought. Now they really came up with a plan of telling apologies with each other.

"Oh God! My class' already starting!", Aya said while running across the hallways, then already came to her room. "Excuse me for being late!", she apologized to her teacher.

"Okay, since it's just 5 minutes after the bell, I won't punish you, Ms. Hiragii, but don't let this happen again, this will badly affect your grades", the teacher said.

"Nope, I won't, Sir", she humbly said, as she walked towards her chair, as a voice in front of her seat put his attention to her, when she sat down.

"Hey, Aya-chan, never seen you be late before. Did something happened?", the blonde guy in front asked worringly.

"Nope, there's no problem, it's just I'm thinking of something that I can barely put myself into sleep", she answered, trying to make Kise comfortable.

"Okay, if that's what you say~", Kise muttered to her, while turning away his attention to the teacher in front again.

* * *

**A Subject Before Lunch Break**

Aya sat beside Kuroko, while Kise in front of her, and Midorima sat behind her. "Aya, why are you late this morning? It's the first time you've been late, and you know, being late will affect your grades", Midorima asked, hinting a little sign of being worried behind his serious expression.

"Oh, why I'm late? It's just that I'm thinking of something, and I can't sleep without thinking of a solution for it.", Aya answered politely.

"What's this thing you're thinking of, Hiragii-chan?", Kuroko asked, suddenly putting himself inside the conversation too.

"Well, honestly speaking, it's about the plans for the negotiations with the companies I'm handling, to think how to make the sales higher, this and that. Besides, Kiefer-kun is not working for today.", she answered, while twirling her hair with her left hand.

"Ehhhh!? You're already doing office works? Isn't that a little too early for you, Aya-chan? You're cuteness will be gone if you continue that!", Kise wailed, while throwing his arms around Aya, to hug her.

"No, it's not that hard work, I'm not handling the main branches of our companies, just two or three minor companies, I guess.", she said, while thinking if it's just two or three, and also blocked Kise's super tight hard-to-breath hug.

"So, Aya, do you already know how you'll be fine again with Akashi?", Midorima asked.

"Hmmm, I guess I don't have any ideas, Mido-kun", she lied, but deep inside, she knows she already wanted to apologize to him, but she doesn't have enough courage to say it in front of him, but she's sure that she's going to make an apology later at lunch, but she's just too shy to tell it to any of them.

"Well, I guess Akashi-kun will accept your apology if you just say it to him", Kuroko advised.

"Well, maybe you're right, Kuroko-kun, thanks", she said, and after her words the bell rang for the indication for the lunch break. The trio walked outside as they were the only ones left behind the room.

* * *

**Lunch Break**

"Hey guys, I'm just heading to the restroom, I'll just go to our table later, okay, then, bye!", Aya said, as she ran through the hallway, leaving Midorima, Kuroko, and Kise left behind.

"Well, I guess Aya-chan will be fine, so, let's head to our table, Midorimacchi!", Kise yelled, while putting his arm on Midorima's shoulders.

"Die", Midorima said, as he shrugged to escape Kise's arm.

They walked to the table the seven of them go(Aya, Kise, Kuroko, Murasaki, Midorima, Akashi, Aomine), and they saw that they're missing Aya at the table.

"Oi, where's Aya?", Aomine asked, while sitting beside Murasakibara.

"Hiragii-chan said she'll just go to the restroom, but it's already 30 minutes after the bell", Kuroko said, while sitting himself between Kise and Murasakibara. Midorima besides Akashi, and Kise beside Kuroko and Aomine.

"Hmmm, I guess Aya-chin went to eat on another table, perhaps with her friends?", Murasaki said, while his eyes still as bored as ever, munching one of his newly brought candy.

"I wonder where she might be? Well, it's just the first time she separated seats from us.", Kise reacted, while drinking his ice cold coffee.

"She's not here anywhere at the cafeteria, excuse me, I must go and find her", Akashi mentioned, while standing from his seat. He started to walk away from the other five as he finished his drink, and throw the container to the trash bin.

"I hope they'll be fine", Midorima said.

"If Akashicchi wanted to find her, there's no way he'll let this opportunity slip away", Kise said.

"Well, should we follow him?", Aomine asked.

"Aomine-kun, your such an idiot", Kuroko said.

"What the hell is that for!?", Aomine asked.

"Kuro-chin is right, we should give the both of them some time to let their problem be solved alone", Murasakibara mentioned, while finishing his tenth chocolate bar.

"Yeah, besides, Aya-chan and Akashicchi are not like any of the other person who will quarrel for a long period of time. They'll probably say an apology to the both of them.", Kise replied.

"Hmm, well, let them be", Aomine said, while eating his sixth hamburger for the day.

"Sigh. What a troublesome day. Why do I even bother to find her? I already checked all of the rooms and floors, but yet I don't see her", Akashi whispered to himself while still walking through the hallways, trying to find the girl.

"Wait. There's one place that I missed. Maybe she's there", he thought, and started running through students and his goal is to go to _that _place before he misses her again.

* * *

**At The Rooftop**

"Sigh, now what? I must say my apology to Akashi-kun, but now here am I at the rooftop, sitting at the floor, and thinking of what I've one", she complained, and started to sit at the metal railings, not thinking that it's dangerous to sit there because she might fall. Then she turned around, facing the beautiful view of the place.

Then suddenly… She heard some footsteps coming from the door behind her. But she did not waste her time turning around it.

Akashi stood behind her, then he noticed her sitting at the railings, he sighed.

"I apologize", he said shortly.

"I apologize too, I must been the first one to tell it", she said, while eating some sweets a random admirer of hers gave, not thinking to turn around and face him.

"That's dangerous, you know?", Akashi told her, while he noticed that the girl already turned to talk to him.

"Yeah, I know, but I also wanted to live dangerously", she joked, giving a little laugh to what she said.

"I'm happy that we are already fine now, but please, stop those kinds of jokes, it's corny. And besides, you're still a girl. What will I do if I went up here and saw you falling already at the rooftop to the school entrance?", Akashi mindfully told the girl, giving also a little smile at his face.

"Okay, okay, I'll go with you, in fact, I don't want to continue this argument anymore. Sigh. Let's go, let's go", she said, while jumping off the railings and positioned herself besides the boy.

"But I won't forgive you if you said my jokes are corny. Ever. Again.", she said, while giving a small frown, somehow cute for Akashi's point-of-view.

"Fine, eat first your lunch before eating any sweets", he said, while handing a lunchbox to the girl.

"Okay, okay! Geez, you're more strict than my own father", she said, while accepting the lunchbox, and walked with Akashi towards the door, and minding to eat the remaining candies and treat later at her room.

* * *

**Through The Hallways**

"Wow!~ What a cute couple!", a girl said.

"I envy that guy having a very beautiful girlfriend!", a boy angrily said, while his friend gave a laugh to his friend's idiotic thoughts.

They are the center of attention since they passed the hallways in their school. They're still beside each other, talking with different kinds of stuffs, and telling to each other not to came up in a fight again.

"Hey, hey! You two looked sweet together!~", as a girl blocked their way. Then, after a while, the whole path was blocked with different students.

"Aka-kun, don't scare them, chill down. I'll deal with it", Aya whispered to the nearly annoyed readhead beside her.

"Ummm, can you please excuse the two of us?", she pleaded, while giving a very hard-to-resist puppy-eyes of hers.

"Gyaa! So cute! So cute!", the boys said, while barely blasting her eardrums from the loud voices of theirs.

"The cuteness level! Must not hug her!", the girls squealed, and this time, it really annoyed Akashi, but he don't do anything harsh, instead he took Aya's right hand.

"Can the all of you leave us alone?", he spoke, and Aya worried that he might release his fury to the poor innocent students. But instead, he just gave a pleading statement.

"Kyaaaaa! It's the basketball team's captain! So cool! He's too freaking handsome!", the girls screamed, but Aya, already prepared to the situation, put on her earphones to ignore the yells.

"Woooww! I heard he's one of those Generation of Miracles' player! He's cool, I want to be like him!", the boys yelled, and this time. _"Oh no, Aka-kun, not now, not now!", _Aya thought, like if she's trying to talk to Akashi in mind.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY", he said, now handling his scissors in his hand, pointing to those people who dares to come close to him or to Aya.

The students gulped, moved from their current position, and made way to the fierce captain. Aya made an apologetic look from her face, and made sure that all of them except Akashi would notice, and then the two of them left the hallway, noticing that the cafeteria is only ten meters away from them.

* * *

**Inside The Cafeteria**

It's just exactly 40 minutes left before the bell will ring again for the next subject. So the two of them hurriedly find the table the other five sat, and luckily, they found it with just one glance.

"Oh! There it is", Aya mentioned, while pointing her finger to the table, acting like a total child, but in fact, she's just a child.

"Well then, let's head over there", Akashi mentioned, as he started to hold the girl's hand again.

"Oi! What're you doing?", the girl asked, while trying to escape from Akashi's grip, but instead, the grip just got tighter that she can't do anymore struggling because it'll hurt.

"Holding you, isn't it obvious? Whatever, let's just walk to the table", Akashi replied.

"Fine", the girl said, giving Akashi a little pout.

"Welcome back, Aka-chin, Aya-chin", Murasakibara greeted, and unfortunately, still eating.

"Akashicchi! Aya-chan! Glad to see you together!~", Kise approved, while giving a grin.

"Oi, Kise! Shut your mouth!", Aomine protested, while hitting Kise in his back.

"Owww! Aominecchi, you're so mean!", Kise complained.

"So, the two of you already alright?", asked Midorima.

"Yeah, I guess so, Mido-kun, but I'll be happy if you tell this man beside me to stop holding my hand", she told.

"Akashi-kun, why holding Hiragii-chan's hand?", Kuroko asked.

"I said to her that we'll go over here", Akashi said.

"What's the connection of that from holding my hand?", she protested, and this time, successfully escaped from Akashi's hand.

"Sigh. Okay. Eat your food already, the class' starting in 40 minutes", Akashi said.

"Fine, okay", the girl said, while sitting beside Midorima.

"Hey Akashicchi, I heard there will be a basketball league around Japan this upcoming month", Kise said cheerfully.

"Yeah, and besides, you also told us that you want to test us in a true championship game, right Akashi?", Aomine said.

"Fine, we'll attend, how about you Hiragii?", Akashi asked.

"Well, I don't know if I can make it, Aka-kun, but I'll try, she said, while eating the pack lunch Akashi gave her.

"Hey, besides that, what take the two of you so long?", Aomine asked.

"Well, as you can see Ao-kun, we have to deal with some students blocking our way, so, that's why", she said.

"But I managed to deal with them, nice and good", Akashi said with sarcasm.

"Well, he did manage to give them creeps", Aya told them, as if blaming Akashi to be scaring off people.

"Whatever", he said.

"Really? Aka-chin does give us enough creeps so why does he won't do it to others? Don't you ever think of that, Aya-chin?", Murasakibara said.

"Yeah.", she said shortly.

"So, if the two of you already forgave each other, then we should probably hang out at Sunday, do you think?", Kise suggested.

"Well, it'll be fine, but I think I have something to do on that day", she said.

"Awww, why not?", Kise complained.

"The two of them are already fine so why should we bother to do anything like that anymore, Ryouta?", Aomine added.

"Wow, looks like this idiot used his brain for once", Midorima said.

"Shut up, you!", Aomine yelled.

"Hey guys! Calm down! No need to fight, and besides, I suggest that I'll just go to the game for next month!~", Aya said.

.

..

…

….

…..

"AWESOME!", Kise yelled, and giving her a hug, but unfortunately, the bell already rang.

"Awww!", Kise exclaimed.

_"These people are so dumbheaded sometimes, but, I don't care. They're just the way they are", _Aya thought, giving herself a satisfied smile, as she said goodbye to her friends.

* * *

**_A/N: Whatcha think? Some get sad and angry when the two fight. CHILLAX BROTHERS! It's not the end yet! Okay, next chapter coming up soon._**

**_…_**

**_Review!_**


	7. Bad Luck and A Handsome Admirer

**_A/N: Okay!~ Next chapter already done!~ Here it is!~ _**

**_Question 4 everyone: Who would you want Aya to fall for?_**

**_Great day to everyone!~_**

**_PS: 3_****_rd_****_ person P.O.V. also means normal P.O.V._**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Bad Luck and A Handsome Admirer_

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V.**

_"Great, what a very nice day today", _Aya thought, being sarcastic, because it's already their English class but their teacher's not present for today, and there's no teacher available to substitute. And, she has bad luck for today.

"Hey Aya-chan, why are you so lonely?", Kise asked.

"It's just that I can't do anything good today, I mean, I'm unfortunate for today", Aya whimpered to Kise.

"Cancers have bad luck for today, according to Oha Asa, you must be careful to anything you'll do and carry your lucky item at all times", Midorima explained.

"So, Hiragii-san, what exactly bad things happened to you today?", Kuroko asked.

"Well…. I slipped down the stairs at my house, nearly bitten by a dog, bumped my head to a stop sign, hit by a ball, chased by crazy fanboys, and so much more until later", she said, while giving a frown.

"Awww! Aya-chan's soooo cute! Don't worry, my hug gives good fortune to all!~", Kise mentioned. And before Aya was hugged by Kise, a crumpled paper hit her head.

"Ouchy. Bad luck…. Bad luck don't come off", she muttered as she went to a crying matter.

"Hey! Sorry for that!", a boy with a very brown hair with yellow eyes shouted as he ran across the room to see who he hit.

"Owwwww", she muttered, still sad, tears nearly forming into her eyes as she thought why does she even need to have a very bad day.

"Hey Hiragii-san, don't cry. It's just a paper", Kuroko tries to calm down the soon-to-cry Aya.

"It's not about the paper Kuro-kun! I do have bad luck for today!", she complained, and looking at Kuroko with the very sad eyes, Kuroko was flustered about this.

"I'm sorry, Miss, did you get hurt?", the handsome guy asked.

"Ouchy", she stated to the brown-haired boy.

"EEEHHHH!?", he exclaimed, because he noticed that the girl he hit was actually the campus cutie around the school, and also to mention, his crush.

"U-ummm. I-I'm very s-sorry", he bowed.

"Bad luck don't comes off!", she whined over to the boy, and then the boy blushed seeing the girl he likes to act so sad, and cute.

"U-ummm, I-I, sorry", he said.

"Okay… It's fine. My day just started to give me bad luck again", she explained, as she calmed down.

"H-hey, can I a-ask you a q-question?", the boy asked.

"Huh? Okay, but. Are you okay? You look red and you stutter to all you say. Do you have a fever?", the girl worriedly asked, as she put her hands to the boy's forehead.

"N-no! It's just that, are you Aya Hiragii?", the boy asked, of course, he knew his crush's name, but just to be sure, he asked. Then he blushed harder to realize that his crush's hand was on his forehead. But he also noticed three young men giving glares to him, a blonde, a tealhead, and one with a green hair.

"Huh? Yes I am, what about you, what's your name?", she asked, while she took off her hand at the boy's heating forehead.

"I-I'm Kijiro Mikoto, and I didn't expect y-you to be m-my classmate", he stated.

"Oh? And you're also a well-known model, just like Kise Ryouta", she managed to tell, and she noticed a very jealous Kise.

"Y-yes I am", he said.

"Hey Aya-chan! You think he's better because he's just a model and a handsome one? I'm also handsome!", Kise wailed.

"I don't said anything about that, you _baka_", she explained, while lightly giving a pat to Kise's head, of course, Kise's sitting, and that's the reason she can pat his head.

"So, Mito-kun", she said.

"Y-yes!?", he said in quite a shock, since the nickname his crush gave him is quite nice.

"Sorry about making you say sorry so many times", she bowed politely, since her parents told her, _"If you will say apologies to anyone, you should act politely"._

"N-no need t-to bow", he stated.

"So, if you'll please excuse us, we'll be having our conversation over here", the green-haired boy said, in rather an irritated way.

"O-oh, sorry, well, see you later, Aya-san", he said, and jogged back to his seat, at the back row.

And so, as the boy left, the trio continued their conversation to each other.

* * *

As the time passed by, it's already time to go to the gymnasium, since she always hang their, watching their games, or play with anyone of them in one-on-one battles.

_"Geez. I hope I just borrowed or brought my lucky item for today. Stupid brain, thinking about work too much",_ she thought. Then suddenly, her path was blocked by at least seven girls, and all upperclass, so she must greet them politely.

"Oh, good day, sempai", she bowed at them.

"Look who's here, the cute girl being talked about around the campus, I can just say that it's true, but to think that you're actually a very polite girl doesn't change the fact that we hate you", the girl stated, and Aya thought that she's the leader behind this scene.

"Well, I don't do anything bad against the seven of you, sempais, so I can't think of any certain reasons for all of you to hate me", she said matter-of-factly, much for her sempais' anger.

"Why you! The reason we all hate you is that you're a slut!", the other girl commented.

"I don't think I do anything likely to what you blame me. Isn't it the slut you're all talking about is the seven of you yourselves?", she said frankly.

"You can't give us that ideas! You're just a lowerclass man so you must respect your sempais!", the third one said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I make you embarrassed? It's just the truth, isn't it? Well, besides, who's the one who started this argument, it's all of you sempais", she said.

"Stop acting that you know anything, you scumbag!", the fourth one stated.

"Well, it may be true, that the seven of you are the most beautiful girls around the campus, but you think that your attitudes are being thrown away by your appeals? I mean, there's nothing left on your attitudes, sempais. No attitude, plus no brains, equals to sluts like you", Aya comprehended.

"You girl!", the leader stated. And as she mentioned those words, Aya saw a hand going to her left cheek, hinting that the girl is going to slap her real bad.

"Sigh", the only thing Aya can say. She knew this would happen, she already deal with the same incident before, so she knew what she will do. Awaiting to the hand, she lifted her left hand, placing it near her left cheek, as she wait till the hand gets to her hand, so she can avoid the slap. She closed her eyes.

But to her surprise, no hand came up.

"Huh?", Aya stated. But as she opened her eyes, she saw the same brown-haired guy at her classroom before, it was Mikoto. His hand grabbed the girl's hand, blocking the incoming hit.

"Mito-kun?", she asked. But she came up unanswered.

"You girls are dealing with a small lady? That's no fair, having a seven versus one battle? She didn't do anything to you, so you better back off. If I see even one of you ever lay even a single hand on her, you'll be dealing against me", Mikoto said fiercefully.

The girls then scampered away after hearing these words, and much more to Aya's surprise, he was already kneeling before her, just to reach the same eye level to her small body.

"Are you alright?", he asked worriedly.

"You _baka_", Aya said, as she put her index finger to Mikoto's forehead. As to Mikoto, his response is only letting a blush on his face.

"W-why? Did I d-do something wrong?", he asked.

"You know I can protect myself, right?", she asked.

"Y-yeah", he said, while giving a lonely expression. Of course he knew she can stop the slap, since her hand's already placed before her cheek so she can stop the hit. But instead, he came up blocking it, he just can't stand seeing his crush even get hurt by just the hit of the upperclass' hand.

"Sigh. You really are one sort of an admirer", she said, while giving him a smile, as she slowly took off her finger.

"Wha-what!?" How did you k-know!?", he exclaimed, shock.

"Just some research, then it's done", she said.

"I really appreciate it, Mito-kun, thank you very much", she said politely, in a very warm manner, making the boy blush again. Then his blush went ten folds harder, when, to his surprise, a hand was placed to his head, patting him in a very comfortable manner.

"W-well, I hope we'll be close e-even if you already k-knew".

"It's fine, Mito-kun. I know. It's okay to let out your feelings, and I won't hate you just because of that".

"Thanks, Aya-san", he said.

* * *

**At The Gym**

"It's already been ten minutes and Aya-chan's not here already!", Kise yelled, as he sat at the team's bench.

"I wonder why Aya-chin is late", Murasakibara asked.

"HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry for being late!", a voice said.

"Huh? Aya! You're late and-", Aomine's words are stopped.

"Who's that guy, Hiragii?", Akashi asked.

"Oh, this is Kijiro Mikoto, my classmate", she stated, as the boy bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm sorry if Aya's late today", he said.

"Aya, is that your boyfriend!?", Aomine asked.

"EEEHHHHH!? No he's not! He's my classmate just what I said!", she complained.

"So, Mikoto, care to explain why Aya's late for today?", Midorima asked.

"U-um. I saw her h-having a fight w-with some upperclass men w-while she's heading o-over here", he explained.

"Who dares to hurt Aya-chin?", Murasakibara asked.

"I don't know them, so I can't tell their names, Saki-kun. But let's forget that, I'm not hurt so it's fine", she said.

"Soooooo, can you play basketball, Kijiro?", Aomine asked.

"H-huh? Oh, not a-as great as you guys, maybe if I play with you I'll get all beaten up", he stated, and give a smile.

"I heard from Hiragii-san that you're also a model like Kise-kun", Kuroko mentioned.

"Oh, yes I am, but I'm in a different modeling agency, perhaps a competitor of Kise's agency?", he stated.

"Aya-chan, pick! Me or Mikotocchi!", Kise asked.

"H-hey! What's with that nickname? I thought you just say that to the person you respect much?", Mikoto asked.

"Hey, hey. What's happening over here?", Aya asked, while staring confused at Kuroko, as Kuroko looked at her expressionless.

"You're a formidable rival, so I must give you that call!", Kise wailed.

"How c-come I became your r-rival!?", Mikoto asked.

"Hey Aya-chin, want some gummy candy?", Murasakibara asked, ignoring the two fighting teens, and so do the other four and Aya.

"Yes I do! Thanks", she said, as Murasakibara handed her a small bag full of her favorite, gummy candies.

"Oh, Aya, how come these two came fighting? Do you know the reason?", Akashi asked the girl whose eating her candies.

"I'll explain to you Akashicchi! Mikotocchi likes Aya-chan, that's why!", Kise complained.

The whole gymnasium went drop-dead silent. All of them was extremely quiet, giving off different reactions-Aomine was angry, Murasakibara dropped his candy, Akashi in his death mode, Kise still in his crying-part portion, Kuroko's eyes was visible of jealousy, and Midorima held his lucky item tighter. While the poor Mikoto blushing redder than a tomato. Then a sweat-dropped Aya took scene.

"Hey… Ummmm. How will I put this to a sentence? Ummm….", she said, while still thinking.

"I like Aya-san, that's all!", the talking Mikoto caught the attention of the six guys and of course, Aya too, she already knew it, but to see that Mikoto can say it aloud, it's quite embarrassing.

"I won't let you take my Aya-chan!", Kise wailed, as he grabbed Aya's right arm and dragged her near him.

"I'm not saying anything like that!", Mikoto said.

"Hey Mikoto, I didn't mean to interrupt your fight but I think you should return to your club, you're attracting girls here, Kise's fangirls are already enough", Midorima bluntly said.

"Oh! I forgot! I'm sorry! I'll take my leave now, bye Aya-san!", Mikoto said as he dashed through the gmnasium's doors.

"Hiragii, care to explain?", Akashi said.

"Sigh. Fine, I'll say what happened."

* * *

And so, as she said what happened during her way to the gym, they nodded to the clear explanation of hers.

"So, do you like him, Aya-chin?", Murasakibara asked.

"Ehh? You're asking a ridiculous one, Saki-kun, but no, I don't have any feelings for him though, I just met him earlier, when he accidentally threw a crumpled paper to my forehead", she stated.

"He what!?", Aomine asked.

"Hey Ao-kun, calm down! It's not painful!", she gave a frown.

"Hiragii, I didn't want to say this to you, but", Akashi paused.

"But…?", she asked.

"But that guy is actually a loud one, you should stay away from him. He's just like Kise", he continued.

"Why does it has to be me, Akashicchi!?", Kise wailed.

"Nahhhh. That's the closest way to describe it", Aomine chuckled.

"Wah! You too, Aominecchi!?", Kise again, complained.

"Okay guys, it's fine. Kise's loud, so I can't blame Mito-kun to act like Kise-kun too, besides, he's very caring too, he protected me even if he knew I can stop it by myself", she stated to the six of them.

"Yay! Aya-chan's supporting me!~ Ne, Aya-chan, I like you very much!~ You're the best!~", Kise wailed, this time, even louder.

"Hey Kise-kun, that doesn't mean I completely agree with your loud attitude, okay? And will you please be quiet? I'll be killed by your fangirls if you continue that", she mentioned.

"Besides, Mikoto is also an admirer of Hiragii-san, so keeping him in our company is not much problem, so I agree with her", Kuroko said.

"Kurokocchi's also the best!", Kise said, as he hugged the tealheaded boy.

"Poor Kuroko-kun", she said.

"I agree with Aya-chin", Murasakibara stated.

"Okay, to stop this Kise's wailings I agree", Aomine said.

"Fine, agree", Midorima said.

"Sigh. If you guys are that persistent then I'll say yes, but if you really wanted to lose Hiragii that bad, then why not?", Akashi said, before agreeing.

"You lose what?", she asked.

"Nothing Aya, its boys' talk", Midorima said, as he gave a scowl on his face.

"Maybe Akashicchi is right, but it's Aya-chan's decision so we just have to agree", Kise explained.

"Ding, ding, Kise-chin's brain was used again after a very long time", Atsushi added.

"What's with that!?", the blonde complained.

"Just agree, Ryouta", Aomine said, and gave a laugh.

_"Will Aya-chin really be lost to our reach if she companies that guy even more? Well, let's just believe in her, I doubt she'll do that", _Murasakibara thought.

* * *

**_A/N: Ding ding ding!~ Saki-kun's right!~ But we'll be sure that Aya-san's choice is right. And by the way, thanks for Rasie-kun anyways. See you on the next chapter~_**


	8. A New Pal and Weird Guys

**_A/N: Hello everyone. I actually planned to make some fast arrangements with Aya-chan's departure, but of course, before that, there must be a hint or something, so this one's the clue of her leave. She don't know it too, so, have a good day~_**

* * *

_Chapter 8:A New Pal and Weird Guys _

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V.**

It was another of the peaceful Thursday mornings, the day she actually liked, since it's the day he met Kiefer.

"Ahhhhh.~ What a cute doggy", Aya said as she petted the dog in front of her, the dog has white fur, brown eyes, and a very cute collar.

"Oh? You have an owner? Well, you are Chip, what a nice name", she continued, while kneeling to reach the dog, as she noticed that the dog's name was Chip. She wondered who might be its owner.

"Arf!", the dog barked, as it cuddled itself to the girl's leg.

"Hey! Sorry for my dog's disturbance!", a voice said, while a man with blonde hair approached her, and he's also wearing the Teikou Middle-School uniform.

"A-Aya-chan!?", the certain blonde asked.

"Kise-kun! Good morning! I-is this your puppy?", she asked, as she carries a white dog around her arms.

"Yes, that's Chip. He actually followed me over here, since I jog before I go to school with Chip regularly. He actually outran me, but I saw a girl petting him so I ran to catch Chip", Kise explained.

"Oh, is he five months or younger?", she asked.

"Maybe three months old", Kise said.

Kise looked at the girl with interest. He really do like this girl, ever since the first time they met, she already stand out in her beauty, but also to her attitude, and kindness to all of them. But his thoughts were erased when he saw a very sad Aya.

"Hey Aya-chan. What's wrong?", he asked.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, it's just that this dog quite reminds me of my dog too, but my dog's name is Kreme."

"Then, where's your dog? This Kreme?"

"She actually died in an accident, a car accident. She used to push me off the street just to save me from the incoming car.", she said, as sadness flows through her heart. She loves Kreme very much. It's actually a gift for her since she was four, but Kreme died when she was eight.

"Oh, sorry", Kise said.

"No, it's not your fault. So please don't blame yourself. Ever since that happened to my dog, I don't want to own anymore dogs, but I just plainly love dogs, so I can't stop myself from taking good care of them."

The poor Kise can't stand the lonely girl, his eyes were already forming tears to actually see the girl sad like that, he doesn't want his love to be suffering from pain like that.

"K-Kise-kun? Why are you crying?", she asked, since she noticed that Kise's already dropping tears in his eyes, not knowing if he's lonely for her dog of for her.

"Aya-chan! I don't want to see you sad like this, it makes me feel lonelier!", Kise wailed, as he put his right hand to the girl's arms whose holding his dog, Chip.

"Please take good care of Chip!", he stated.

"H-huh!?", the girl asked, confusion running through her mind.

"I want to give you Chip. Chip will never make you sad anymore!".

"B-but, this i-is your dog, Kise-kun!"

"I don't care, and since I saw Chip happy when he saw you then I'm convinced".

"Thank you, Kise-kun", the girl was flustered by those words of happiness Kise said. She must take care of Kise's dog. She will never let the same incident happen again to her dog.

"Well, Aya-chan, let's go to school already. Please don't be sad about it anymore, okay?", Kise asked.

"Yeah", she said, as she held the white puppy through her arms.

"I'll take good care of you, new pal", she said, while rubbing her hands through the dog's white belly.

* * *

They're already inside the campus, they let Chip through the care of the Student Council president, who is really fond of petting dogs too.

"Awww, I miss Chip already", Aya mentioned, as she ruffled her short brown hair.

"He'll be fine. You can take him at the basketball practice", Kise said, as he also ruffled the girl's hair.

"Really? Okay", she stated.

They walked towards their classroom, and noticed the sitting Mikoto beside Kuroko.

"Oh, good morning Kise, Aya-san", Mikoto greeted.

"Good morning, Hiragii-san, Kise-kun", Kuroko added.

"Good morning Aya, Kise", Midorima greeted.

"Good morning to you three also", she bowed her head.

"Hey! Why are you sitting beside Kurokocchi!?", Kise yelled.

"Oh? I asked our advisor if I can change place nearer to Aya-san, and he nodded in agreement", Mikoto added.

"So, Mido-kun, the three of you already good?", she asked.

"He's not that bad like Kise, but according to him, he's Sagittarius, so we have no problems", Midorima explained.

"How 'bout you Kurokocchi!", Kise asked.

"He's nice", Kuroko mentioned.

"Not even you Kurokocchi!", Kise explained.

"So, why are the two of you along earlier this morning?", Mikoto asked.

"Well, I ended up petting his dog, and long story", she said.

"So, Aya-chan, want to play one-on-one with me later?", Kise asked.

"One-on-one with what?", Mikoto asked.

"Basketball", she stated.

"Ehhh? You play basketball? Cool. I used to play with it but not as strong as the geniuses and professionals", he mentioned.

"So just watch me beat Kise-kun!", Aya exclaimed, while pointing her finger to Kise.

"No, I'm not going to lose!", Kise pointed a finger to the girl.

"Hey you two, stop acting like that", Midorima complained.

"Why Mido-kun? Don't want to have one-on-one with me?", Aya said in a very challenging manner.

"Midorimacchi don't tell me you're scared!", Kise wailed.

"I'm not! Fine, later, Aya, let's have a one-on-one too", Midorima then joined the scene and pointed a finger to the girl too.

"Luckily I already brought my own pair of jersey so I won't have to borrow Akashi or Kuroko-kun's clothes", she said, while pointing to her duffel bag.

"Hey. Do you think I can play with you too, Aya-san?", Mikoto asked the girl.

"Yeah, it's fine, but do you have clothes for basketball?", she asked.

"I do have a shirt but I'll just borrow some shorts from Midorima-kun, if that's fine with him", he said.

"It's fine with me, but you must win to her if we can't stop her, Mikoto", Midorima answered, while putting his left hand to Mikoto's shoulder, as if he's playing around.

"Yeah, Mikotocchi, if we can't do anything, please bring us our justice", Kise then said, putting another hand on Mikoto's other shoulder.

"Mikoto-kun, please make our dreams true", Kuroko mentioned, as he joined forces with the trio, now making them four, while grabbing one hand of Mikoto.

"I won't let all of you down, but if it's the end of me, please pray for my soul", he said, comically crying.

"What is wrong with the four of you today!?", she stated, giving herself a facepalm.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

"Hooray for lunch time!", Kise shouted.

"Hooray", Murasakibara said, while lifting his left arm into the air.

"Oh yeah! Time to eat!", Aomine added.

"Seriously what is wrong with you guys today? Is the only one left here that's not yet idiot is Aka-kun?", she asked.

"You thought the same way, Hiragii, nice job", Akashi said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Okay, I'll take back what I said. Seriously I'm starting to get scared by the six of you, including you, Mito-kun", she said, while combing her hair with her hand, as she noticed the guy hiding behind their seats.

"My cover's been noticed, over!", Mikoto yelled at a walkie-talkie he's holding.

"Proceed to plan B, over!", Midorima yelled at the same item he's holding.

"Handsome yellow to green four-eyes, can you hear me?", Kise wailed at the walkie-talkie.

"Loud and clear", Midorima answered.

"Cool brown to handsome yellow, let's do the plan B, in three, two, one!", Mikoto yelled, his codename was supposed to be cool brown, Kise handsome yellow, and Midorima green four-eyes, much to his annoyance.

She watched Mikoto as he joined along the table of the seven of them.

"Sigh, so what's with this planning of yours, huh Kise-kun, and not even you Mido-kun, Kuroko-kun, and even you, Mito-kun?", she said, sighing of the sight she's seeing today.

"It's a part of the one-on-one plans later", Mikoto said.

"Sigh, whatever", she said, as she started to eat her food.

* * *

**At Gym**

"Hello, President", Aya bowed.

"Hey!~ I do like your puppy, here you go. Bye!~", the student council president said, as she walked outside of the gym.

"Thanks, kaichou", she said, while waving her right hand as she held the puppy in her left arm.

"Hey guys! Good afternoon!", she walked inside the gymnasium, as always, everyone greets her.

But today, she has a new company.

"Arf!", the white puppy barked aloud, as if saying a greeting.

"Wow! What a cute dog, Aya!", Aomine said as he ran towards the girl holding a white puppy.

"Thanks, this is Chip, my pet", she said, as she mention the word "pet", she looked at Kise, who also looked back at her, and gave her a grin.

"Do I remember that dog before?", Murasakibara asked, munching a cookie.

"I don't know, maybe?", she said.

"Cute", a voice said in front of her.

"Gyaaa! Kuroko-kun! Don't scare me like that!", she protested, as she jumped backwards to see who's that.

"Sorry, but may I hold that dog?", Kuroko asked.

"Sure, Kuroko-kun, here.", she said, while giving the do into Kuroko's arm.

"Thanks", he said. He put the dog down at the floor, and started petting it. Kuroko's love for cute things is also Aya's likings.

"So Hiragii, that dog's cute, but the three of them are already prepared to do one-on-ones with you", Akashi said, pointing Mikoto, Midorima, and Kise who's already in their basketball jersey.

"Okay! I'll just change my clothes, then I'll be back. Chip, be a good boy", she said, patting the dog's head, and leaving it to the care of Kuroko.

Just after Aya's leave, the seven guys: GoM and Mikoto, started a new conversation.

"You know, Chip, you're a cute dog, just like your cute owner", Kuroko whispered to the dog, and the dog barked back at him, seemingly a sound of approval.

"Hey Kurokocchi, talking with a dog isn't good!", Kise yelled, as he stepped closer and took the dog.

"Oh", Kuroko said.

"Hey Mikoto, why did you planned to go to a one-on-one with Aya too?", Aomine asked.

"W-well", the boy said, blushing. "I-I just want t-to see her play."  
"Oh, really? But why does Miko-chin's blushing?", Atsushi mentioned.

"Hey! Don't tell me you just wanted to show off for Aya-chan!", Kise wailed.

"N-not like t-that!", Mikoto yelled.

"Fine. As long as we beat her, then it's fine. I just wanted to see her play one-on-one with me", Midorima added.

"You know, I'm going to tell all of you this, so you won't be angry if I didn't tell it, I like Aya, since she's good at basketball, and, u-umm, she's cute", Aomine said straight-forwardly.

"Eeeehhh!? Aya-chan's my girl!", Kise wailed.

"Ummmm, guys, Aya-chin really is my type of girl, so I tell you that", Atsushi added.

"I like Aya too", Midorima said shyly, blushing a little bit.

"I like Hiragii-san also, since she's cute", Kuroko said.

"Sigh. You guys, are my rivals, I didn't know that", Akashi answered.

"EHH!", the six of them said, of course, Mikoto's included to the six.

"W-what do you mean, Akashicchi!?", Kise asked.

"I like Hiragii, that's it", Akashi ended.

"Oh God, why!", Aomine knelt down the floor, raised his arms, and complained like an idiot.

"So, t-the seven of u-us likes Aya-san", Mikoto said.

"I guess that's how it works, Miko-chin", Murasakibara said.

"Hey guys! I'm here!", a voice exclaimed. The boys jumped out of surprise.

"H-how long h-have you been there, A-Aya-san!?", Mikoto asked.

"Just now", she said. They boys let out a deep sigh for Aya not hearing their conversation.

"So, I'm going first, Aya-chan!", Kise wailed.

"Sure, let's get this fight now!", Aya exclaimed.

After some couple of minutes, the game ended in 5-10, which makes Aya the winner.

"Damn! I can't win against you, Aya-chan!", Kise blurted, quite crying to the truth.

"Hey, don't cry!", Aya tried to calm down the crying Kise.

"Sigh, let's get to our game already, Aya", Midorima said to the girl.

"Okay okay", the girl said.

And as the time passed by, the game between Aya and Midorima ended u, 7-10, leading Aya the winner again.

"Really, is there anyone who can beat you in basketball?", Midorima said.

"Awww. Don't be like that, Mido-kun, I know you're just jealous", she said playfully, earning a frown from the green-haired boy, but she gave him back a smile.

"Whatever. Mikoto, don't fail us", Midorima ensures.

"I'll do everything I can!", the brownhead answered, giving thumbs-up.

"Oh God, why do I even have to live this day with strange happenings?", I said, while Akashi just gave me a small chuckle as a response.

Okay. The game has ended. The score, 5-10, Aya still the winner.

"WAAAHHHH! Mikotocchi's our last hope!", Kise yelled dramatically.

"I'm sorry, I-I, can't do anything, g-goodbye", Mikoto answered, and fell unconscious at the ground comically, as if he's soul's already sent to the heavens, a spotlight focused at him, while the GoM players all went to him and acting drama.

"Why! Why must this happen!?", Kise yelled, and comically, showing tears.

"Don't give up, Mikoto, it's not the end", Midorima assured.

"Miko-chin, don't leave us", Atsushi mentioned, why even him?

"Kijiro, farewell", Akashi mentioned.

"Mikoto-kun, you did your best, but all of us failed", Kuroko said, patting Mikoto's head.

"Mikoto! Don't give up! Let's beat her next time!", Aomine yelled to the boy.

"I'm sorry, but this is the last time I'll play with the all of you, bye", Mikoto comically cried, as he said those words, he acted like he's already dead.

"Damn, this day's really sickening, feels like I'm going to vomit. Chip, whatever you do, don't try to imitate these guy's actions, okay? They're really idiots", I said, while wiping the sweat all over my face, as I patted the puppy's head.

"Arf!", the only thing Chip responded.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys, think it's great? Oh, and one thing, does anyone likes me to make a short truth or dare story here? If so, just tell me your truth or dare requests, okay?_**

**_Have a nice day!~_**


	9. Weekend Hangout-Perhaps a Date?

**_A/N: Oh God, finally!~ I'm going for a basketball match against my old friend's school, and oh my, my crush's there, too! Awesome!~ He'll watch the game, he said, everyone please wish me good luck to win this game! Oh, whatcha think of my cover image, it's my own drawing~ Dyandyararan! I'm good at drawing!~ _**

**_And oh, the truth-or-dare idea, is it a yes or a no from you? PM me!~_**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Weekend Hangout-Perhaps a Date?_

"Alright! It's already Saturday and we're going to have a walk, Chip!~", the very energetic girl said as she lifted the dog to the air, and catching it as it falls down. She's currently inside her room, she made a small bed for Chip.

"Arf arf!", the dog responded, wagging its tail. It really liked how Aya treated him. Playing and petting him, Chip loved this so much, he didn't even wanted to leave Aya at school hours.

"Umm. Excuse me my lady", a familiar voice excused.

"Huh? Oh, Ericka-san! Good morning!", the girl said, as she bowed slightly as a sign of respect towards her personal maid.

"Do you have any plans for today, Aya-sama?", Ericka asked, while holding a tray for the girl's breakfast, and also Chip's food. Actually, she's being served breakfast to her room just during weekends, since she doesn't want to eat inside her room often, and doesn't like being served that much.

"Delicious as always, Ericka-san, what do you think, huh Chip?", the red-violet-haired girl asked her dog.

"Arf!", the dog nodded it's head.

"Well, thank you, Aya-sama. But may I know where are you going for today?", the maid asked, while sitting at her bed. Aya didn't really treat Ericka as her maid, but as a close friend of hers, so she doesn't bother if Ericka sat on her bed.

"Ammmm ghruing thu takhe Chehp fheer e welk", the girl said, she's actually talking with her mouth full, which Ericka finds funny. She's like a squirrel storing food on her cheeks.

"What's that?", Ericka reassured.

Aya gulped, and now her mouth is empty, she can talk clearly.

"I said I'm going to take Chip for a walk, Ericka-san", she said, before munching up her food again. She doesn't eat like Daiki or Murasakibara, she eats her food slowly and surely but sometimes, she really does stuffs food on her cheeks when she's hungry.

"Where exactly?", the older girl asked.

"Maybe at the park or just around the town. Chip loves hanging anywhere, as long as I'm with him, right Chip?", the girl said.

"Arf!", the puppy said cheerfully, as it jumped to the bed and sat on the Aya's legs.

As the girl and her dog finished their food, Ericka grabbed their dishes and took her leave at Aya's room.

"Hey Chip. I was wondering, do Kise plays with you a lot?", the girl asked the dog outside the room, as she takes her shower.

"Arf!", the dog said approvingly. Chip's already been showered earlier this morning by one of her maids.

"Oh? So I see that the both of you get along together with no problems, huh?", she said. The dog barked as a response to her question. She managed to teach the puppy some tricks, and she teaches it discipline. Chip now understands its master's orders quickly, gets along well with people, and knows how to deal with emergencies just in case.

"You're an intelligent puppy. I wonder why Kise's not", the girl jokingly mentioned to her puppy, as she patted its head again. She was already outside her bathroom, with her towel on.

"I wonder which clothes will I wear for today", she said.

"Hey Chip, may I have your suggestion", she said, as she pointed to her closet, instructing her dog to look at it, then the dog barked cheerfully as it made itself enter her walking closet. Yes, a walking closet.

"Arf!", the dog barked, after somehow 5 minutes walking through the closet. Aya walked in, and find her dog. She noticed her dog wagging its tail, and pointing out one arm of it to a certain cloth.

"Oh? Do you think I should wear a sleeveless shirt with a hoodie?", she asked. The cloth that her dog picked was a blue sleeveless shirt, with a hoodie. The cloth was designed plainly with some black stripes all over the shirt, and some stars printed on it.

"So, I think I'll just pair it with a black skirt and a converse, what do you think Chip?", the girl asked, as she pulled out a skirt with some pocket, and a blue and black converse she owned.

"Arf arf arf!", the dog approvingly barked. Aya can't say anything for the dog's sense of fashion, they get along well together though.

Well, wait for me at the living room, okay Chip?", she asked the white puppy, and it barked back as a reply. The dog ran outside the walking closet of hers and made it way towards the stairs, which leads to the living room.

"I really do like Kise-kun's dog", she smiled, as she made her way towards the door of her closet and dressed up into her clothes.

"Kiefer-kun!", she shouted as she ran down the stairs, with her socks on, and carrying her converse sneakers' she's going to wear.

"Be careful, my lady, it's dangerous running around with socks on", he mentioned, while giving the girl a smile.

"I'm fine. I'm used at it, and whoa!-", her sentence was not finished as Kiefer saw her nearly falling down the stairs. But luckily, the girl managed to balance from her position. Then successfully went down the stairs without falling.

"See. I told you", he said, as he carried Chip from his hands, and the dog barked at him as approval.

"Hnnn?", she said, embarrassed from what happened.

"So, Aya-sama, will I accompany you or you'll be fine by yourself?", Kiefer asked.

"Oh? I guess I'll be leaving by myself for today, Kiefer-kun. And, oh, if any other fan-boys came to our house please just tell that I'm off", she said, while waving her hands to Kiefer, as she went outside the gates of her house.

"Alright Chip! Let's go?", she asked, as she let the dog walk beside her.

"Arf!", the dog said.

* * *

The two of them started to walk to the entire town, buying clothes, sweets, and a new collar for Chip.

"Wow!~ A cutie~", a guy said.

"Hey Ikito-kun, go get her~!", another guy said.

"O-okay!", the guy named Ikito responded.

A guy walked in front of her, as she carried Chip across her arms, this guy looked at her.

"Ummm. Excuse me?", she said. Her dog slightly making sure if this guy's safe or not.

"U-um. Sorry. I'm Hotobi Ikito, nice to meet you", he said. Aya thinks that he acts more like a gentleman, but since she knew that the perverted-species are spreading all around the globe(ahaha, yeah, perverted-species for Aya-san!), she doesn't trust any guy shortly.

"Oh? Is that so, then nice meeting you Ikito-kun, I must take my leave. By the way, I'm Aya. Aya Hiragii", Aya said shortly, as she made her way through the boy, smiling before she leave.

"Hey miss cutie, don't act like that to Ikito-kun, you know, he's quite sensitive", a guy whose maybe 5"9 in height approached her.

"Huh? Oh, is that so. Then just tell your friend I'm busy for today, so I'm heading off. Bye", she said, smiling, as she didn't hesitate to walk away from those guys. If she noticed that more guys are surrounding her, she'll take her leave instantly.

"W-wait! Can I just g-get your number?", Ikito mentioned.

"Nevermind taking it, I forgot my phone, and I don't remember my number. Maybe next time?", she said, and finally she's out of sight from those guys.

"Sigh. This happens everytime I go out for a walk by myself, Chip", she said, while carrying the dog and the things she bought on her elbows.

"Hey, what's up? May I help you?", a voice from her back said. It seems familiar to her.

"A-Ao-kun!~ Hello! Of course I need some help. And what are you doing out here huh?", she asked, while giving some of her bought stuffs to Aomine.

"Nothing. Just checking out some sports stuff and walking by myself. And you?", he asked.

"Taking Chip for a walk", she stated, and Aomine noticed that her cute dog was with her.

"Ahhhh. Hey Chip", he said, while patting its head.

"Arf!", the dog said.

The three of them-Aya, Aomine, and Chip, wandered through the city. Aya enjoyed hanging out with Aomine, since she got a very stupid company for today. Daiki bumped his head to a post, which Aya laughed hard at. Daiki treated her a chocolate sundae. He used to treat and hang-out with the rest of GoM members, but it's his first time hanging around with her, he's happy about it.

"Hey Aya, let's go to that shop", Aomine said, as he pointed at a dress shop, which Aya gave him a confused look. He facepalmed since Aya has no clue that he's going to buy her a dress.

"You have a girlfriend to buy a dress for, Ao-kun?", the girl confusingly asked, earning a facepalm with a deep sigh from Aomine.

"Of course not, you idiot", he said, while ruffling the girl's hair. "I don't have a girlfriend, remember? And I'm going there to buy you a dress", he said.

"Oh, I forgot. I think I already bought enough clothes for now, and I don't mind it but-".

"My treat, and no buts, okay?", he mentioned, as he combed his hair with his hand.

"Fine", Aya's response to Aomine.

* * *

They went inside the shop, of course, Aomine let Hiragii choose her type of dress.

"Your girlfriend's very cute and lovely, sir~", a saleslady suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Woah! W-what!? I'm not her boyfriend, I'm just her admirer. But I promise I'll make her answer me!", Aomine said proudly. Now the saleslady I smiling like an idiot in front of him.

"Don't let him fall for others, cutie boy. She's beautiful, extremely beautiful, there's barely a chance~", the somehow flirty saleslady said as she winked at him before she left.

"Sigh. Troublesome girls", he said, while walking towards Aya, but suddenly, his path was blocked by fan-girls of his.

"Kyaa! Daiki-sama is so much more handsome in personal!~", a girl screamed.

"He's also good at playing basketball. So muscular and cool!~", another one said.

Scream over here, scream over there, sigh. He knew this would happen if she enters a shop full of girls. He's not like Ryouta who entertains his fan-girls since Daiki's not a model, and he really doesn't give a damn on his fan-girls. He made his way towards the girls, and luckily, he already saw Aya finished buying her type of dress.

"Damn, I didn't even saw you wear it!", he protested.

"Don't worry, it looks nice to me. It's cute", the girl assured the no complaining guy. Her dog barked as another assurance.

"Hey! Who's that girl our Daiki-sama's talking to!?", a girl from the crowd of Aomine's fan-girls asked loudly.

"Is that his girlfriend!?", they pointed out at the confused and shocked red-violet haired girl, whose holding a bag of the dress she bought, and carries a white puppy at the same time.

"Hey! Why are you with our Daiki-sama?!", a girl suddenly went near to Aya.

"Huh? I'm with Ao-kun and that's that", Aya said, walking backwards to avoid any close contacts with the girls.

"Are you his girlfriend!?", an angry fan-girl of Aomine asked.

"What!?", Aya protested, already noticing glares from the shop's customer, maybe because of the large commotion she and Aomine are causing. As she was going to say her response, a large, tan-colored hand grabbed her milky-white ones.

"Excuse us", Aomine said, as he dragged Aya out of the store.

* * *

"Geez! Those fan-girls are so annoying! How can Ryouta managed to deal with those bunch of idiots!?", Aomine complained, as he rubbed his hand through his dark-blue hair.

"Isn't it because Kise-kun's also annoying for you?", Aya asked.

"Pffft…. Hahahahah! You're like Midorima for explaining that!", Aomine laughed, tears forming his eyes cause of too much laughter.

"I just only said what's on my mind!", the girl said, giving Aomine a cute frown of hers.

"Ahahaha, sorry sorry. It's just that what you said was true, but is Ryouta giving you headaches too?", Aomine asked, trying to stop his laughter.

"Yeah, a bit. Sometimes he just randomly hugs me in public", she said.

"Don't mind that idiot too hard, Aya. He actually does that with Tetsu too", Aomine explained, trying to persuade the girl.

"Fine", her short reply.

There's are awkward silence for a while. The two not knowing what subject they're going to take about. As they continued walking, they can hear different comments from the people they walk pass through.

"What a cute couple!~", a girl said. Now, there's really much more silence from the two, they both lightly blushing, trying to hide their face from one another. But they already managed to maintain their face not blushing though.

"Waahhhh~ I envy those two~", a guy said, while taking a picture of Aomine and Aya walking together, and uploaded it online.

Aya grabbed out her phone, then she checked the picture of Aomine and her, so many comments and likes(facebook of course).

"Wow! We look good in that picture~", Aomine said, looking at the picture of them.

"Yeah, whatever. What will be Kise and the other's reaction if they saw this?", she asked, as she noticed her phone received a message, and surprisingly, it's from Kise.

_Subject: Aya-chan!  
Aya-chan! Where are you now!? I want to hang out with you! And why are you with Aominecchi in this picture online! I'm jealous! Don't tell me that you and Aominecchi are already da–"_

She closed her phone, not finishing Kise's message.

"H-hey Aya", Aomine asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do y-you consider this a-as a d-date?", Aomine asked, stuttering. Aya raised her brow to him.

"Well, I don't know. But if you consider it as a date it's fine with me", she said. She then looked to her dog, it barked somehow sounded that it's fine for Chip.

"O-okay. Thanks, and sorry for asking you a ridiculous question too", he said, while blushing lightly from embarrassment and happiness at the same time. He then ruffled the girl's hair, which she let out a small giggle.

"Hey! Isn't that Aomine Daiki!? The member of Generation of Miracles!?", a guy from a group of basketball players yelled. They are wearing a white and black uniform, each of them carrying a duffel bag, probably their basketball stuffs are in there.

"Yeah! It's him! Come on, let's challenge him in a game!", another boy said.

Aya noticed this but Aomine, probably busy thinking of something. The guys went on front of Daiki.

"Hey, you're Aomine Daiki, right!? Please have a game with us!", the boys pleaded, as they bowed as a sign of respect to their idol.

"Huh? Well I think it's okay with me", Aomine said. He wore a plain black shirt, jeans, and a pair of rubber shoes, so it's not a problem for him. Aya hid behind Daiki, but the boys noticed her.

"Whaa!~ What a beautiful lady~", a guy who acts likes Kise said. Well, he's also handsome like Aomine. She moved beside Aomine.

"I'm sorry. I'm Aya Hiragii by the way", she spoke, while giving a polite bow as an act of politeness. All the guys smiled to see her very angelic face .

"So we actually got an angel over huh?", another one said, black-haired and probably as tall as Midorima.

"So Aya, is it okay with you?", Aomine asked the girl.

"Well, yeah", she said.

_"Awww! I also wanted to play basketball. I wear a converse, but my clothes aren't for basketball! I'm envy of Ao-kun just now", _she murmured to herself, frowning, as she walked beside Aomine as they followed the guys whose taking them into a basketball cage.

* * *

Meanwhile, they already are in the basketball cage. They entered the area, but she overheard a guy asked Aomine.

"Hey bro, your girlfriend?", a guy whispered to Aomine, but not too soft not to be heard by the girl beside him.

"Well, yeah", Aomine replied.

"Wait a second, okay?~", she said playfully, but she then dragged Aomine far enough among the guys for some privacy talk.

She then pinched Daiki's nose as she managed to pull his face near her.

"I agreed to you that I'll call it a date, but calling me your girlfriend? I don't think so mister", she whispered to the now feeling-pain Aomine.

"Ow ow ow! That hurts, Aya! It's just today!?", Daiki shouted, and of course, the guys went curious why the guy said that.

"Fine. But you have to lend me your shirt", she said, carefully removing her fingers to Aomine's now reddish nose.

"Fine fine. Lucky that I'm wearing an undershirt!", he said while walking now inside to the cage.

He then removed his shirt and gave it to the girl. He and the other guys blushed since it's only natural for the boys to think that a girl will wear their shirts.

"Ummmm. Does anyone of you has a basketball shorts?", she asked.

"U-ummm. I-I have o-one extra", a shy guy holding a shorts went near her. She then smiled and grabbed the guy's extra pair of shorts.

"Thank you", she said, now the poor shy boy, not knowing to do, just blushed like a tomato, since a girl will be using his shorts, and when she grabbed the shorts, her hand brushed slightly into his.

"Y-you're w-welcome", he said, now backing off to hide his reddish face.

"Well, then, me and Chip are going to find a near restroom to change. Bye", the girl said, while jogging of alongside with her dog.

"You're girlfriend's totally over cuteness level!~", the guy who acts like Kise before said.

"Yeah, I know. She's also a basketball lover. If you ask me, she totally plays like one of us Miracles. She even beat me in a one-on-one game before.

"Ehhhh!?", another guy said.

"Hard to believe, right? She's acting like a total princess but, when it comes to basketball, she over the professional level", he said, while grabbing a ball. The team's carrying one ball each player, so when it comes to practicing shooting, they're not going to lack of balls.

"Hey. I'm back", she said, while jogging to the basketball cage. She now wears a very loose basketball top, but she also have an undershirt so no problem, and wearing a black and white shorts. They find it. Somehow… very cute and sexy. They didn't expect that a simple basketball wear can make a girl very appealing.

"Waaahhhhh! She looks like a cheerleader or something!~ She's cute wearing that!", the guy named Rito, the one who acts like Kise, said.

The guys' faces were all flushed since the girl looks very appealing even in just wearing a simple shirt and shorts.

"U-umm, Aya, we're using the half court. So, you and Chip can play the other half. I don't want you to play basketball game for now, since your shoes are not for basketball", Daiki said, as he pointed to the girl's shoes.

"I forgot. Okay", she said.

The guys now play a game with Aomine, since their playing only half-court, Aya and Chip stayed on the other half. Aya borrowed two basketball, since she'll use the first one, and then she will give the other one for Chip to play with. Chip playfully jumps at the top of the ball, but the ball slips and then the puppy chased the rolling ball. Aya do some tricks, crossovers, and even three-pointers since she's bored on doing this. She totally wants to play a game with them.

The guys now ended their game, and of course, Aomine's group won, not surprising for them. They sat on a bench as they noticed the girl's being so bored since she just plays by himself.

"Hey Aomine-kun, why not let her play a game, or even just a one-on-one play with us?", Rito asked.

"Well, I don't really want her play in that shoes, I'm worried she might get sprained if she use that shoes of her", Aomine explained.

"Well. H-how about giving her y-your shoes?", the shy guy who gave a shorts to Aya asked.

"Huh? My size is way too big for her. Maybe yours might do", Aomine said, smirking devilishly, as he pointed at the shy guy's rubber shoes, which is nearly the same size as the girl.

'W-wha!?", the guy protested.

"Awww, come on Furahi!", Rito yelled at the shy guy, whose name is Furahi(oh well).

"O-okay", he agreed shyly.

"Oi! Aya-san! You can use Furahi's shoes!", Rito yelled. The girl instantly ran to their place.

"Really!? Yay!", she said, actually happy she can now play basketball.

"So, Aya, how about we go one-on-one one more time?", Aomine asked.

"Well, you're the one who said that I can't play, but okay!", she said.

Now the two went on the court, but they're using the full court now, since Aya said she wants challenging games. The guys watched in awe as they saw the two players successfully pull on drives, dunks, and shots. But they were even more surprised when the game ended, 7-10, which made the girl win again.

"W-what a game!", the guys said.

"Awww, come on Aya! Go on easy with me sometimes!", Aomine protested.

"Nope, and never will. Maybe if you just admit that you're weaker than me~", she said playfully, as she stuck her tongue out of her mouth, which Aomine just find annoying, but the same time, cute.

"No way! It's just that I'm not focusing that you always win against me!", he said.

"Those two really are cute together", the tallest guy in the group said, while the others just nodded in approval.

* * *

The time was supposedly five in the afternoon, so the guys said goodbye to each other, as the shy guy already gave his short to the girl, well, the girl just said her thanks to the boy. Now Aomine is walking to send Aya and her dog home now. Aya didn't changed her clothes, in fact, Aomine now just wore his undershirt, but he doesn't mind it as long as he wears something. She gave back the shy guy's rubber shoes, and said her thanks.

"Hey Ao-kun", Aya called Daiki.

"Yeah?", the guy beside her asked.

"Can you please lean down?", she pleaded.

"Okay.?", Aomine confusingly said. He then bent down a little, to reach the girl's eyes level.

"Now what?", he then said.

As he complained about this, he felt a soft lip pressed to his right cheek. He then blushed very hard, beating Akashi's red hair.

"W-what!?", he shockingly asked.

"Thank you for our, you know, date?", she said, while ruffling the boy's hair.

"N-no problem", he said, while still blushing.

"You know, Ao-kun, if you like me, you can just tell it personally", she said, as the both of them stood in front of her house. "Well then, bye Ao-kun", she said, before entering the house, leaving a massively blushing Aomine outside.

"D-did she really k-kissed me on the c-cheek?", the stuttering and blushing boy asked himself.

"W-well. I like you very much, Aya Hiragii. I wonder if you like me too. I hope.", the boy said to himself, grinning, as he walked further the dark streets.

* * *

**_A/N:Weee~ That's all, reviews and polls too please. Then, bye!~_**


	10. Akashi's Confession and Aya's Crowd

**_A/N: Excuse me for some wrong grammars or whatever written in my story, since I'm pretty sick right now. T.T This fever won't come off if I think too hard, since my head's going to burst from this migraine. Damn, I don't want to live in this planet anymore. Well, she's taking some hints of her leave, but this is not her departure yet. She's going to be in the story till the end._**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Akashi's Confession and Aya's Crowd_

It has been a quick five months already. The Generation of Miracles winning their game, and Aya, still, dealing with the six of them, since they give her lot of troubles, individual troubles.

One, Kise still hugs her and yells often near her ears, second, Murasakibara often giving her his candies, which she just accepts since there's no other choice, or he might get angry, third, Kuroko now treating her like a human-sized stuffed toy, giving her sudden hugs, since he said that she's too cute to be a human, fourth, dealing with one-on-one with Midorima thrice a week, since he completely losses in all of their games, but still wants to continue, fifth, Aomine, making her irritated by those somehow embarrassing complements of his, and lastly, Akashi, who would completely play Shogi with her even if there's classes, so she misses her lessons.

She really is confused why the six of them just gives her a lot of headaches, and not to mention Mikoto too. He usually goes to her place during homeroom time, and gives her enough reasons to already die, since Mikoto, Kise, Midorima, and even Kuroko, just came up in arguments on what surname will it be to suit her name, who will she be married, and so on. She just doesn't know why they act very weird somehow.

It's Monday. She's now walking along the street, with her very cute puppy Chip, and also with Akashi. She suddenly felt awkward since Akashi takes ride inside a limousine also, so why walking to school with her? Akashi hates dogs whose disobedient, but Chip's well-trained though, the reason Akashi and her puppy get along together well.

"Hiragii", the red-head suddenly said.

"Yes sir?", she asked to Akashi, which she earned a frown for calling him with that.

"I just want you to ask something, and please be straightforward with your answers with it."

"Well, Aka-kun sure is serious, but what is it?", she asked.

"Do you like Daiki?", he asked, making Aya quite surprised for his sudden change of tone, from being scary ones, to somewhat, eagerly tone.

"Well, I do like him, but I think it doesn't exceed from liking him as a friend for now", she said, making Akashi a little bit confused, to what she meant _"for now"._

"What does that exactly mean. Please be specific. And I know the two of you went on a date back then, and you even planted a kiss on his cheek.", he said, now changing back into his regular tone of voice.

Oh right. All of them, Kise, Kuroko, Atsushi, Mikoto, Midorima, and Akashi, knew this more likely date of them. At first, Kise and Mikoto yelled at this, Midorima and Kuroko slightly surprised, Murasakibara stopped eating his chocolate for a while, and Akashi twitching his brow slightly because of this. Akashi seemed slightly irritated about this, since Aomine ditched their Saturday practice that time, and knowing Akashi, he likes Hiragii.

"Well, that kiss is just a sign of my gratefulness for taking me to a, err, sudden date. Then the thing that I meant, liking him but not exceeding for a friend for now, is, I'm only meant that I don't see any reasons for me to like Ao-kun like that after just 5 months, and besides, your voice hints a little bit of, well, jealousy?", she said, earning a frown from the guy, as he stopped petting the puppy beside him.

"Hiragii, I'm just making sure", he said. "And aside from that, you know that I don't go around with girls, right", he continued.

"Yeah, and what about it Aka-kun?", she asked, slightly puzzled.

Akashi leaned close to the girl, which made the girl blush slightly.

"H-hey", she said, making a deep frown.

"And the thing that you just didn't know about me. Is. That. I. Like. You, Hiragii", he said, slowly, as the girl being shocked in the moment, making her blush visible to Akashi.

"W-well, Aka-kun n-now is being t-too straightforward a-again to m-me. You l-like surprising m-me huh?", she said, voice stuttering, as the dog whimpered a little, seeing her owner a looking all red.

"Heh", he said, leaving a little trail of his manly scent to the girl's nose, the smell's still lingering, since Akashi leaned pretty close to her face.

"Do you think I'll ask that stupid question if I don't care", he asked, but now he is smirking in a very calming way.

"I-I know t-that, Aka-kun, j-just please n-next time, d-don't get that c-close without saying", she said, now facing to Akashi with her red cheeks.

"Hehe, sure. Next time", he said, now holding Hiragii's hand. "Come on, we'll going to be late if we'll keep talking here", he continued.

"Y-yeah", she agreed.

She knew that Akashi is a complete ladies' man. He is a pretty good gentleman to the girls, but he's too blunt to even have time for that. He is always seen as a strict and an awfully merciless captain and leader, but according to himself, he's obviously getting softer when he's close to her. Aya knows that Akashi has a soft, romantic and sweet-side of him also. Just like when the two of them are alone together, walking, he actually bought her a bouquet of roses.

Akashi already liked Hiragii for a long time. It started when the two of them met, giving looks to each other, then she giving him a very sweet smile. Akashi's sweet-side usually occurs when there's no one to bother him such as a noisy Kise ranting around. And also, when he's in a mood to talk normally, and calmly, which he usually shows when he's with her. According to Akashi, he feels calm and trouble-less when he's hanging around with Aya, since he finds her very calming looking at her very angelic face, and also not mentioning, her very nice way of talking and interacting with him.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

It's already been there lunch time again, and of course, there are always been sitting in the same table since the first week of school. Hiragii has been the top of their class, merged grades, next is Akashi, and third is Midorima. Of course, Akashi enraged when he hear this, but according to him, it's just the matter that a wiser person, should be in a higher position.

"Hey Aya-san/Aya-chan", Mikoto and Kise said in unison.

"Hey! I'm the one who called Aya-san/Aya-chan first!", the two of them yelled again in unison, the two of them pissed, just diverted their looks away from each other, and pouted. The others just sweatdropped about their actions.

"Well, well, how's the basketball trainings been this last week?", she asked. She actually can't attend this week since she's an officer to different clubs. She's a vice-president of the swimming club, she's the president of the arts club, she's the treasurer of the student council, she's the captain of the girls' tennis club, baseball, and badminton team, and she's also a manager of the boys' soccer team, which Kise and the others complained why she didn't even picked to be in their team.

"Pretty fine", Kuroko said bluntly.

"Hmmmm. Boring for me", Murasakibara added, which is true. He always gets bored at training, but Akashi won't allow him not to attend the practice, or he'll be murdered by the fearful Akashi.

"Like hell it is boring if you're not around, Aya! There's no one to play a game of one-on-one with!", Aomine said.

"Well, Daiki's right", Midorima said, as he holds a very cute keychain in his hands, it's a keychain that looks like a teddy bear. She wonders, Midorima's lucky items are mostly teddy bears, does Midorima likes stuffed bears?

"Hmmmm. Hiragii, why not playing one-on-one with me", Akashi asked.

"W-what!?", the other guys at their table yelled, since Akashi won't waste his time with things unimportant like this.

"I just considered that maybe Hiragii can also play with me in a game, since I've decided to make things a little bit understandable", he said.

"What?", she said, completely puzzled.

"I want to know who between us is better at playing basketball", he assured.

"Hehe. Aka-kun, really is fun sometimes, well, I don't want to be a party-pooper, since it's just once-in-a-lifetime that Aka-kun been too eager like this, so, wait for me later at the gym!", she smiled, approving it with a thumbs up.

"Well, she said it", Aomine said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Akashicchi also wants a game with Aya-chan!~", Kise said playfully, which earns a scowl from Akashi.

"Well, well. Hey, is that a very long line of people outside the cafeteria?", Murasakibara asked, pointing at a very long line waiting outside the cafeteria.

"Hey! They're not from our school!", Mikoto yelled.

"Oh no", the words that escaped from the girl's lips.

As soon as she managed to tell those words, the enormous crowd of people dashed through the cafeteria. The students yelped from this sudden scene, and also the seven of Aya's friends. The crowd circled around the eight's table.

"What the heck is going on!?", Aomine said, panicked.

"I don't know!", Kise also panicked.

"What's this?", Akashi mumbled. The seven of them, besides Hiragii(she already knew it) just stucked there, not moving.

"Hey everyone. Glad you're here to visit me, but would you please stop budging our cafeteria?", she said, as she recognized these people. It's her supporters, fans maybe?

"Eeeehhhhh. Sorry Aya-sama", the guys said, awfully irritating the GoM and Mikoto.

"Hey Hiragii, who are they?", Akashi asked.

"Oh them? They're my errr supporters?", she said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Why do you have so many of them Aya-san!?", Mikoto asked, yelling since he's being squeezed by the number of people around them.

"Well! Because Aya-sama is a famous lead guitarist and vocalist! That's why!?", a girl said.

"Ehhhhh!?", the GoM said(lets include Mikoto there).

"Aya-sama!~ Please come with us outside the school!~ Let's hang out!~", her fan-girls yelled at her. She also have fan-girls, and also girls who wants to date her(oh God, don't answer them Aya-san!).

"Ne, Aya-chan's staying with us!", Kise said, awfully annoyed.

"Kyyaa! It's Kise Ryouta!~ But sorry, Kise-kun, Aya-sama's more valuable for us~", the girls said, giving the each GoM a wink.

"Hey, hey. Please wait for me humbly outside the school", she said. The boys are now confused, but they are ignored by Aya for now. The fans quickly agreed to her, since if she gets angry, no more interactions with them, which they experienced once.

* * *

"Oi, Aya. What's that", Aomine asked, now the GoM all facing to the girl.

"Sigh. I'm so sorry if I forgot to tell you this one", she said.

"Okay, first things first. I'm actually the lead guitarist and vocalist of the band "Infinite Star", you know that Kuroko, right?", she said.

"Yes. I know that", he said, quite shocked.

"Well, Kuroko doesn't know that I'm the singer of that group. Since Kuroko-kun's hobby is listening to music, he knows my group. My band's just been made at least one month, and it's pretty popular around the globe so fast. And since my band only plays music, but not live shows, we're not recognized that much. Only few people know our faces.", she explained.

"Infinite Star's songs are only being played on radios and downloaded on mp3s, they don't have any concerts", Kuroko now cleared.

"Ne, Aya-chan, why didn't you tell us this in the first place!?", Kise asked.

"Well, I forgot. And…..", she paused, making the teens' more eager to know what it is.

"I…. I-I… I don't w-want to t-tell it in t-the first place", she said, now blushing slightly. The guys' now _really_ confused about her answer, and why she's blushing.

"Hey A-Aya-san, please stop blushing like that, i-it just makes y-you cuter than usual", Mikoto said, now blushing too. The guys of GoM blushed slightly too, since they don't really blush mad like Mikoto.

"U-ummm. It's not that I-I wanted t-to blush in the first place, y-you _baka_", she said.

"Ne, Aya-chan. Why are you blushing?", Kise said.

"N-nothing!J-just forget it" , she said, now telling at the boys to forget it, but Akashi will ask her.

"Hiragii. Tell it, or I'll say what happened earlier", Akashi blackmailed her.

"E-eeehhhh!?", she exclaimed. Earlier that morning, she accidentally fell on top of Akashi when she tripped over a small rock, Akashi wanted to catch her from falling, but unfortunately, she also grabbed Akashi, which sent the both of them falling down the ground. When the two of them were lying on the ground, Akashi suddenly leaned close to her, and planted a quick kiss on her cheeks. Aya furiously blushed about this.

"A-aahhhhhhh… Aka-kun, d-don't tell them that!", she cried. Akashi just gave her a smirk.

"I do let you choose", he said.

"F-Fine, I'll say it. I-I don't want t-to tell it to you guys b-because….", she paused again.

"Because….", all of the guys said in unison, obviously eager to know that.

"B-Because…. M-my group, is a-actually, m-making me w-wear different kinds of d-dresses when we're at o-our record s-studio, they s-said it's just for m-me to look c-cute", she said, now blushing like a tomato. She didn't like the idea of wearing dresses, but she doesn't actually hate it.

She just hate the frills that are too messy, the heavy dress, the too many ribbons, and especially, when she wears a maid outfit.

"Pffft. Ahahaha!", all of the boys laughed.(of course, different versions) They just laughed because her reasons are very much light, no need to keep quiet about.

"Ahahaha, Aya-chan!~ I also wanted to see you in a dress. Maybe in a maid outfit would do!~", Kise said playfully.

"Yeah yeah!~ I know Aya-san will look very much pretty in her wear~", Mikoto added. This made Aya blush again.

"Ehhhh… I don't want to, you _baka_", she said, not directing her eyes to any one of them, probably, hiding her rosy-pink cheeks.

"Aya-chin's blushing so hard, is that really _that_ bad?", Murasakibara asked.

"Heh. I never knew Hiragii can be this fragile just for that thing", Akashi chuckled, making the girl blush once again.

"I-I just hate it", she said.

"Well, whatever you say, Aya, but we already knew your _little _weakness~", Aomine said, grinning.

"Tchhh. Whatever", she said brushing off her shoulders.

.

..

…

..

.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry if I really ended up in a long story again. But that makes it good, isn't it? Oh come on man, isn't it? Ahaha, well, some story suggestions of KnB fanfictions:_**

**_1. Glean –Author: Rasielis_**

**_ -Pairings: MidorimaXOC_**

**_ -Genre: Romance/Drama_**

**_"Who would like you? You're superstitious, your lucky items are weird, and you're the worst person that I've met in this whole world," she retorted, arms crossed while looking at him disdainfully. Midorima narrowed his eyes, "What did you say?" her words right now is predictable but it wasn't what he wanted to hear. MidorimaxOC_**

**_2. The Queen Piece –Author: Nix327_**

**_ -Pairings: GoMXOC_**

**_ -Genre: Romance/Friendship_**

**_Meet Yukia Shirotame. A well-known household member of aristocrats. She should be acting with elegance and be ladylike but being a basketball player doesn't need them. She then crosses paths with each member of the Generation of Miracles and have various interactions with them. Is she going to fall in love with one of them? Or will she continue to dedicate herself to basketball?_**

**_3. Otome no Yume –Author: Roriko Kojima_**

**_ -Pairings: GoMXOC_**

**_ -Genre: Humor/Romance_**

**_When Kotone is found to be an otome game otaku, Momoi suggests that she should have a real life otome game, with The Generation of Miracles (plus Kagami) as her love options, but she doesn't like them personally. But she has a dream that she is stuck in that very described game. Now, she must win the game or repeat it every single night until she does. OC X GoM._**

**_And my older sis just made her account her at fanfic and her username's Kawaii story that she'll going to make is about Zero no Louise Tsukaima, or Familiar of Zero. I know just some of you know it, but please just let me introduce my older sis. ^ ^ Bye!~_**


	11. Cosplaying and Sudden Call

**_A/N: As I promised here's the continuation of it. I don't want to make things harder on the waiting time, so I'll put it as fast as I can!~ Well, here you go._**

**_Have a nice day everyone!~_**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Cosplaying and Sudden Call_

Continuation of the last chapter:

The lunch ended somewhat peacefully, since Aya's fans are already out of the school. They sighed as relief of the incident before. They didn't knew that she was that popular, not only in their school, but also international. But they also have a very nice information about their little cute princess- she's not fond of wearing dresses. The guys actually have a nice idea for Aya later at the gym.

The class before P.E. ended easily, as they already prepared their plan for Aya, which they think she will like most, sarcastically.

* * *

**At The Gym**

"Hey guys", she said, while walking inside the gymnasium, but as she noticed, something's a little bit different, quite odd. The aura inside the gym is totally strange, quite scary.

"U-ummmm. Is anything wrong today?", she said, while gulping. She knew that all of her predictions are right in the first place. If she noticed something different, she knew that they are planning something unlikely for her.

"O-okay, I'm just going t-to the library, bye g-guys", she said, now slowly walking backwards. She knows that they are some dark intentions that her friends planned for her today. But she's suddenly stopped by Akashi, who's already at her back.

"Gyaa! A-Aka-kun. U-ummm, I gotta go", she said, nervously, faking a laugh. The boy smirked devilishly to her, which gave her chills down to her spine. Akashi's now acting suddenly weird, she knows he's planning, a dark surprise for her.

"Why planning to leave Hiragii?", the redhead asked slyly, making the girl shudder a bit for his sudden change of tone. "We agreed to have a one-on-one, right?", he continued.

"Y-yeah, but, ummm", she paused a bit, thinking of what to add up next. "Y-yeah! I-I have a m-meeting with t-the student council!", she said, proudly that she thought of a way to say her alibi.

"Oh please. Don't fool me, Hiragii. I'm the vice-president of the student council, and I don't appointed any meetings for today", he said, making the girl realize her mistake. Even though he's just the vice, he's completely the one in-charge. The president agrees with him.

_"Oh, damn it! Aka-kun's the vice-president, I forgot! Now I don't have any chance of ditching out!", _she yelled loudly through her mind.

"Ahehehe", she laughed weakly, she knew Akashi won't let her escape like that too quickly.

"Hmmmmmm. Hiragii, how about some bet?", Akashi smirked, making the girl gulp.

"E-ehh? I-I don't think so", she said, now playing with her hair.

"Hmmmm. O-okay, if I win, please, can I just go away this gym peacefully?", she bet, she just wanted to escape this creep feelings she just got here in the gym.

"Well, if I win, you'll obey what I'll order to you for today", Akashi said, earning a frown from the girl. The whole gym went smiling too, as if the plan's already working out properly. Akashi informed all of his first, second, and third string members about their plan, and all seemed happy about this. It's ridiculous for him to make this, but he won't let the opportunity slip away.

"F-fine, just let me change my clothes first", she said, while jogging her way to the girls' locker room.

As soon as she was gone, all of them started checking all of their things for the plan.

The plan is: OPERATION: AYA'S COSPLAY ACTIVITY

This may sound crazy, but they can assure to one another that this plan of theirs are going to be a hit to all of the students here. First, Akashi ordered the third-string members to design the gym later for here pictorial in her dresses. Second, he ordered the second-sting members to announce this to every classrooms around the campus. And last, the GoM must make sure Aya don't have any idea about this.

"I'm back", she said, while still frowning. She's super cute even when doing that.

"Well, I'm shocked you didn't try to escape, Hiragii", Akashi smiled evilly.

"Whatever, let's just end this game quickly", she said.

Obviously she's not feeling well for today, she's having another headache. And to also mention, she's also acting weird since she can sense that she'll lose for today's play.

* * *

And so, Akashi won ending the game 10-9, which Aya just let a scowl for. The others cheered for his good errr great work, while others already ran outside to call for the students.

"Well, well. Looks like I win, Hiragii", Akashi muttered to her small ears.

"Tcchhh", she scoffed.

"Awww. Look, Aya's being a _tsundere_ again", Aomine joked.

"What's this _evil _plan of you and your members, huh, Aka-kun?", she scowled, earning a chuckle from Akashi.

"You noticed", he asked.

"It's obvious enough to make me notice it, Aka-kun."

"Well, Hiragii, the bet is", Akashi paused a little.

"Sigh. Is what?", she then asked.

"Is, cosplaying", he ended.

"C-cosplay!?", she shouted in shock. She obviously knew that this idea came from Murasakibara, since he's the only who knew that she likes anime. She then glared evilly to Murasakibara, but the guy just gave her a smile.

"Grrrrr. What kind of clothes", she asked. She will do this stupid bet and leave the gym quickly.

"Ne, Aya-chan, don't give us that expression!~ We'll just _simply_ let you wear these dresses~", Kise said playfully.

She's now cornered. When she said earlier that she doesn't like to wear dresses, obviously she gave them _that _idea. Crap, now she's going to be embarrassed.

"D-dresses!? No way in hell!", she shouted, making the guys grin and smirk by her answer.

" But you and Aka-chin do made a pretty good bet~", Murasakibara said, making the girl blush because of his sly smile. Atsushi was the one who decided to pick what costumes Aya like on animes.

"Saki-kun! Y-you're going t-to be dead later!", she screamed, just to make Murasakibara smile even more.

"Hey Hiragii, looks like your guests finally arrived", Akashi said to her, making her realize all of the students circling around the gymnasium.

"Hai hai! We've decided this as an activity for our basketball team, and since we've got you here, let's make it as a fund-raising-like activity", Kise explained. They put an entrance fee for this activity, and surprising enough, they just made it in one-and-a-half hour.

"Wha-wha!?", she yelled, obviously blushing like a ripe tomato from this embarrassment.

"Aya, shut up and take these clothes with you", Midorima complained, earning a scowl from the girl.

"Tcccchhhhh", was her only response, immediately she went to the changing room they set up for her. The first costume is a cute over-the-knee length dress, a maid dress. It's full of ribbons, frills, and pretty much laces. She then walked out of the dressing room, and heard yells of cheer from the students.

"Gyaaa! I don't want this one!", she yelled to the boys, while holding her skirt down. Kuroko was the one who was handling the lights, Murasakibara is the one assigned in clothes, Aomine and Midorima assigned at the backgrounds, Kise assigned as the bouncer, and Akashi as the director of their activity. Mikoto is the photographer, since he has the skills for it.

"Gyaaa! So cute, so cute!", the boys from the crowd said.

"Kyaaa! Aya-sama!~", the girls from the crowd went crazy for her again.

"ASDFGHJKL! Hurry with the pictorial!", she yelled.

As soon as the minutes slipped by, she wore different kinds of anime clothes, maid dresses, ninja dresses(inspired by Naruto ^ ^), nurse clothes, and many more.

The last cloth she's going to wear is, her most hated, cute cat clothes.

"Then say "nyaaa"~", Kise wailed at her, obviously she's looking so cute and sexy at her fit clothes.

"Nyyyaaaaaa~", she said, while putting her hands up like a true cat. The crowd went wild from her very cute expression.

"Nice job, Hiragii", Akashi mumbled to her ear.

"You owe me big-time, Akashi", she said, mentioning his full name.

"You're welcome", Akashi said.

The activity went much more than they expected. As if all the classes are paused just because of it. Even the teachers went crazy for her cute costumes. Akashi was surprised by the sudden increase of audience as soon as Aya was cosplaying. They got pretty plenty of pictures to also share online.

* * *

She then changed to her school uniform again, carrying her duffel bag.

"Tcccchhh. I'm having a bad day today", she said, while she looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh, don't be that sad, Aya-san. We did see you in cute clothes!~", Mikoto said, earning another foul face from the girl.

"I'm tired and having a headache in the first place. I didn't even want to have a one-on-one if I'm in bad condition", she complained.

"Nice job, Hiragii-san", Kuroko bowed politely.

"What's the purpose of bowing, Kuro-kun", she said.

"Wow! Our funds do sure increased a lot!", Aomine cheered.

"Hooray", Murasakibara cheered boringly, the girl facepalmed.

"Very bad day", she scoffed.

* * *

**Homeroom Time ^ ^**

She sat down comfortably at her chair. God she's very tired about the things that happened for today. And to mention, she even got more and more love letters and gifts from everyone. She's even surrounded by more fan-girls and fan-boys after her cosplay-thingy. She really didn't want that to happen.

"Tetsu-kun!~", a voice from the room caught Hiragii's attention.

As she turned her eyes to see who's the person who's voice is eye-catching, she a saw a pink-haired girl, with also glittering pink eyes. But she realized this girl is walking towards Kuroko.

"How's your day?~", the pink-haired stranger hugged Kuroko tightly. Aya seems to be somehow irritated, since her very tiny voice is a scratching sound to her ears.

"Ummm. Excuse me?", Hiragii complained.

"Huh? Hey!", the stranger pointed out as she stared at the girl.

"Who are you/WHO ARE YOU!?", they said in unison(Aya/Momoi).

"I'm Hiragii Aya", she said.

"Oh. I'm Momoi!~ Momoi Satsuki, Tetsu-kun's boyfriend!~", she yelled. The red-violet haired girl just sweatdropped from Momoi's reaction.

"I'm not asking who's your boyfriend, Satsuki-san", she said, earning a frown from Momoi.

"She's not my girlfriend, Hiragii-san", Kuroko explained directly.

"Waaahhhh! So mean Tetsu-kun! By the way, you're the girl in the gym earlier, aren't you?", she asked, making the other girl think.

"Yeah", she said.

"Hey, you know, you're cute. But don't flirt with my Tetsu-kun!", the pink-haired girl yell, making Kise, Midorima, Mikoto and Hiragii frown.

A vein popped out of the girl's head, but she just let her cool.

"Sorry? Did I just hear that I'm flirting with your Tetsuya? I think not", she said, while glaring her way to the windows.

"Satsuki, will you please shut up", Midorima complained to the pink-haired girl, who's obviously pissed off by Hiragii's dead-panned reaction.

"Hey! Hiragii-chan! I don't want to argue with you but if it's for my Tetsu-kun I'll do!", Satsuki assured to the ignoring girl.

"Yeah. Whatever. Go to your room and annoy someone else", she said bluntly, still not looking or listening to whatever Momoi complains.

"What did you say!?", Satsuki yelled angrily, now the red-violet-haired girl turned her attention towards the angry pink-haired girl.

"H-hey, you two, chill down", Kise tried to calm the two down, but Momoi just became angrier, and the other one just continued her Kuroko-ish expression.

"Are you deaf? I said, get your ass off over here", Hiragii bluntly said, and started to glare again at the window.

"Grrrrr, fine! Enjoy your life here, you scum!", Momoi angrily walked towards the door of their classroom, and now Aya sighed in relief.

"Sighhhhhh. Yawn", she yawned. Obviously she doesn't want to get angry for nonsense, since her head's already aching and she doesn't want it to be a migraine.

* * *

"Don't mind her that much, Hiragii-san", Kuroko said to her, which she just simply nodded in response.

"Geez, why does Momoicchi wants to fight with Aya-chan!?", Kise complained.

"Dunno", Mikoto said. "But if she even tried to hurt Aya-san, she'll be hurt, big-time", Mikoto continued. He doesn't want anything or anyone to hurt Aya. For example, when he and Aya were inside the library, a pile of books nearly landed on her head, but lucklily, Mikoto covered her with his own body.

Suddenly, there's an unknown number on her phone, calling her.

"Hey Aya-chan, who's that?", Kise asked, looking on the number on the phone.

"I don't know", she said, before she answered it.

"Hello?", she said to the caller.

_"Well. Hello too, Hiragii Aya-sama", _the caller said seductively, she admit, it gave her sudden chills.

"Who's this", she replied.

_"It's your brother"_, the caller said. Oh right, her older brother, Hiragii Kiyu, 15 years old, likes to have conversation with her by talking seductively. Her older brother likes her more than a sibling, but according to Aya, she's not preferring any incest relationships.

"Kiyu-nii?", she then asked.

_"Please proceed to the office of the principal, now",_ Kiyu said over the phone.

"Hmmm? I'll be right there. Thank you, Kiyu-nii-san", she then dropped the call.

"Aya-san, who's that?", Mikoto asked.

"My older brother. I have to go to the principal's office right now. I'll take my leave", she stood from her chair, and started to walk out the room.

_"Tcchhh. I wonder what's the problem. Kiyu-nii is on Great Britain, but now he's on the office? Damn, this is a pretty big problem", _she thought.

* * *

**_A/N: Ummmm. What do you want to add up next? Is she going to leave faster or sooner? Please PM me, thanks. ^ ^ And for those ********** haters over here, STFU. T.T_**


	12. Kiyu-nii-san?

**_A/N: I'm thinking of writing a new story soon, but what anime would you like people? I'm still going to make a romantic one, but I'll let you suggest which genre is the other one. And oh, yaoi and yuri aren't really my thing, so I'll stick with girl-and-boy pairings. Maybe genberbend would do._**

**_Again, have a nice day._**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Kiyu-nii-san!?_

Now she's heading for the principal's office at the 3rd floor of their buildings.

"Hiragii-san", a voice suddenly said to her.

"Gyaa!", Aya jumped to the sudden call, making her heart stop for a bit.

"Ku-kuro-kun!? What are you doing!? Why are you following me!? Is Kise-kun also here!? Where's Mikoto-kun and Mido-kun!?", Aya asked, breathing hardly because of Kuroko's sudden appearance.

"One question at a time, Hiragii-san", Kuroko said bluntly.

"I'm just curious about seeing your brother, Hiragii-san, so I-"

"So you're stalking me Kuro-kun?", she sighed, twitching her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

"Well, actually, yes", he said bluntly.

"Fine, you can come along with me, but you must stay outside the office. Don't enter, okay?", she lectured him.

"Hai", Kuroko agreed.

* * *

The two of them walked towards the hallways, until they reacked the principal's office. There, a blue-violet-haired guy, 6 foot in height, stand in front of the office, with head face downwards and covered with its silky hair.

"Kiyu-nii-san?", Hiragii mentioned slowly, caring to know if the person outside is her brother. The man stood up straightly, and much more to Kuroko's surprise, too much handsome.

"Huh? Aya love!~", Kiyu playfully said as he glomped the girl, which kind of irritated Kuroko.

_"Hmmmm. Why am I irritated?",_ Kuroko thought.

"Huh? Oh, hey little fella, who are you, my little sister's suitor? Wow, too early?~", Kiyu cheerfully joked.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, Hiragii-san's classmate. I'm not her suitor, I just came along with her through here", Kuroko explained.

"Hmmmmmm. Not bad, handsome though", Kiyu put his fingers to his chin, as he stopped hugging the girl. He examined Kuroko's face. It's a hobby of his, observing people who are interacting with her little sister.

"Tcccchhh. Kiyu-nii, what's the big deal going to here?", Aya asked.

"Don't be so cold like that! I missed you when you're away from 5 months!", Kiyu complained, really wanting her little sister to mind him.

"Whatever. Is mom's inside the office?", she asked.

"Nope. But dad's there", the guy explained.

_"Huh…. Hiragii-san, why am I jealous of your brother?"_, Kuroko thought. He actually can't take his thoughts off from Aya. His older brother, Kiyu, obviously is way too handsome for Kise to beat.

"Kuro-kun, can you please stay here outside for a while?", Kuroko's thoughts was erased when he heard Hiragii's voice.

"Hai", he deadpannedly answered.

The two entered the principal's office, leaving the silent Kuroko behind.

_"Why am I being bothered of Kiyu-kun hugging Hiragii-san?", _Kuroko asked his mind.

* * *

"Ahhh. Miss Aya, Mister Kiyu, please take your seat", the principal said.

"Thank you", they said in unison.

"Dad, why suddenly calling me?", Aya questioned her father.

"You see. I already talked with your teachers. I'll transfer you to Great Britain after one week", her father, Shirogi, said.

* * *

As those words, "I'll transfer you to Great Britain", Kuroko suddenly heard it outside the office. Kuroko's deadpanned face suddenly grew into a shocked one, eyes widened, and mouth slightly agape. He can't believe he just heard some words. He's not even trying to eavesdrop on what they're talking about, is those words just running through his mind? He then heard a sudden yell inside the office.

* * *

"W-what!? Dad, I can't leave my school works here!", Aya said, shocked, as she stood up from her seat, obviously ranting about her dad's decision.

"I already told your teachers about it, you'll be leaving for next week, and that's that", her dad ended.

"W-what!? I don't e-even know the r-reason!", she said, her mouth independently burst out those words. She looked at her brother, which looked back, but suddenly avoided the eye contact. Kiyu's been silent for this, since he knew that her sister's already been attached at Japan, so leaving suddenly is unnecessary. But his father ordered him to speak.

"Listen, Aya, mom's been busy with all the negotiations done back at our home, all of the major companies currently need you for your working skills for now. Me and dad can't handle it all by ourselves, and mom's been slightly sick these past few weeks, and she's still not yet recovered. We suggest you to take over her works first. And thus, many of the other managing companies proposes you for early engagements, but that's a different talk", Kiyu explained. Now, Hiragii can't decline from this, her mom's been sick, that's the most urgent one.

"I agree. Sorry for shouting out too loud. I'll be packing up my things this remaining days, and I'll have my flight assemble on Saturday", she ended. She obviously won't hesitate to help her parents at work, even though Kiyu is there, they can't handle all the working companies by themselves.

"Okay. There's no need to talk about any further. She already decided, she'll be leaving for the next week", her dad said to the principal, which the principal just nodded as an agreement.

"You can now leave. I'll just tell this to some of her clubmates and student council", the principal said, before saying his last farewell.

* * *

The three of them: Kiyu, Aya, and their dad walked outside the office. They noticed Kuroko outside the office.

"Hmmm? Who are you boy?", Shirogi asked, as he saw a teal-haired boy waiting for a certain someone outside the office.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, and I'm Hiragii-san's classmate. I'm here to wait for Hiragii-san", he explained.

Shirogi didn't say any further words, instead he just ordered Kiyu to follow him to their vehicle after he's done with his conversation with Aya.

"Hiragii-san?", Kuroko mentioned, he noticed the girl's been silent, as Kiyu walked beside them.

"Kuroko, I'll be leaving for next week", she said, hiding her face to her hair.

"….", Kuroko replied.

"Well, Aya love, I'll be leaving. I'll be expecting to see you again at the airport", Kiyu said to the girl. He held out his hands to Aya's pale cheeks, then he jogged towards the hallway. Kuroko noticed this. Aya's cheeks are usually white and pinkish, but not as pale as this one. Kuroko admits that Aya's cheeks just now are very pale, just like his.

"Hiragii-san", Kuroko whispered.

* * *

The two of them already arrived at their classroom, 45 minutes more before their next subject. It's just still homeroom time.

"Kurokocchi! Aya-chan! We've been waiting and searching for you this past 15 minutes", Kise yelled, as he waved his hands to the door, but only seeing a sad girl beside Kuroko.

The two went to their seats, but they didn't hesitate to remain standing.

"Mido-kun, Kise-kun, Mito-kun, can I talk to the three of you at the rooftop now", she ordered, it's obviously not a question.

"Huh? But why Aya-sa-"

"Just go to the rooftop", Kuroko mentioned.

The three nodded, and they headed to the rooftop. But before they left, Aya said to them, _"Please wait for me and Kuroko-kun there"_.

* * *

Kuroko and Aya went to Akashi, Murasakibara, and Aomine room, aka Class 1-B.

"Excuse me, minna-san", Aya said to the classroom, bowing as a sign of politeness.

"May I excuse Akashi, Aomine, and Murasakibara for a while", she said, while looking at the three.

""Oi! Tetsu, Aya! What's the ma-"

"Please go to the rooftop", she bluntly said.

"Aya-chin, but why?", Murasakibara asked.

"Just move already, Atsushi", Akashi ordered. He noticed something wrong to the girl just now, she looks very pale, and keeps her head lowered.

"Y-yes", Aomine and Murasakibara instantly agreed.

* * *

Midorima, Kise, and Mikoto waited for the two's arrival at the rooftop.

"Hey, did you noticed that Aya-chan's been acting differently just now?", Kise asked the two.

"You're so slow, Ryouta", Midorima said, as he fixed his glasses.

"W-what!?", Kise yelled.

"She seems lonely, I wonder what happened when she left. But Kuroko also followed her right?", Mikoto asked, but they were interrupted when the door suddenly opened.

"Ah! Kurokocchi, Aya-cha-", Kise's words dropped. Right beside Aya was Akashi, with Kuroko, Aomine, and Murasakibara.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sorry for calling the seven of you up here", she said, face still faced downward.

"What is it, Hiragii", Akashi asked.

"I-I'm….. I'm leaving after one week", she said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry", she apologized.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**_A/N: Oh my gosh! ASDFGHJKL I don't want Aya-san to leave early, but my high-school plans for her are already itching, so sorry! By the way, there's a great thing that'll happen though, please wait._**


	13. Preparations

**_A/N: I dunno what to say further, but I actually thought of making a Naruto fanfic, but I guess I'mma bit lazy for now. And school's already starting in over 2 weeks!? Garrrhhh! Starting on June 3, I'm not being to be posting new chapters daily, since I'm on top of the class, and have to maintain that. _**

**_Have a nice day, minna-san!~_**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Preparations_

Continuation of the last chapter:

"I'm sorry", the girl apologized. Obviously the looks that the boys giving to her were all mixed emotions, she can't blame them for that. She must not blame anyone either, it's just the fact that her family needs her now.

"I-I am so sor-", her trails of words were stopped.

She was suddenly stopped talking, her throat backed down. She then realized she was being hugged by a certain tealhead.

"K-Kuroko-kun!?", she stated, shocked. Of course it was different on Kuroko's friendly hug, but it's like a hug Kuroko doesn't want to end.

"Sorry, Hiragii-san, but is this making you feel better?", he asked. Hiragii was shocked. She was fighting her tears not to fall from the dead silence from before, but what Kuroko did, is. Very calming. The loneliness is fading away somehow.

"Yes, it is", she stated, embracing the guy back. At first, Kuroko twitched a little by her sudden action, but later on, he just continued hugging her comfortably.

"What the heck, Tetsu!?", Aomine yelled. Then Daiki suddenly pushed away Kuroko, but not hard, then embraced the girl, now shocked again.

"A-Ao-kun!? Pleas-", she's stopped again.

"Just hug back, you idiot", Aomine muttered, making the girl smile. She hugged back, the loneliness seems to falter, but not all of it is fading.

"Ao-chin, please get away", Atsushi suddenly pushed Aomine gently. Then he followed an embrace to the girl, he leaned down to reach her level.

"Saki-kun", she muttered, giving back an embrace to the purplehead.

"Murasakibaracchi/Atsushi-kun, please move", Kise and Mikoto pleaded in unison, as the two of them helped each other on pushing the purplehaired giant away. Kise and Mikoto are the next ones to hug the girl.

"Aya-chan/Aya-san!", they said in unison, with tears falling down their cheeks.

"You know? You two are full of drama", she joked, and laughed weakly, while embracing them.

"Tccchhh", Midorima muttered, as he pulled the two at their collars, and dragged them away. He then put his arms around the girl, embracing it tightly.

"Mido-kun is such a _tsundere_", she muttered to the guy's ear, making him scowl.

"Step aside, Shintarou", Akashi ordered, but Midorima, in fright, jumped away from Hiragii.

There was a little moment of Aya and Akashi's stare to each other. Not knowing what to do, Aya wanted to start a conversation.

"S-so I-", she was stopped again. Really, she was already stopped more than thrice by this day.

"Stop talking, Hiragii", Akashi whispered to her ears, making her twitch from her standing place a little, as she felt soft and warm hands grasp her around them.

"Akashi-kun", she stated, making the boy hush her. Akashi was very upset of this. He doesn't even know why he hugged her in the first place, as if his body worked on its own.

"Do you really have to leave", Akashi mumbled, but clear enough to make the girl hear it. The girl pulled herself away from Akashi, fixing her uniform.

"I have to. I have to attend family meetings, company negotiations, and arrange some engagements a-", she was then again stopped.

"What!? My dear Aya-san's getting to be engaged!?", Mikoto yelled at her, her eardrums nearly exploding.

"Not that, you _baka_. I'm going to prepare arrangements of engagement parties or something for our clients and close friends. I'm not going to be engaged or anything", she explained.

"That's not a pretty reasonable excuse, Aya, beside, you said you have an older brother and you father is working too", Midorima complained. Somehow the girl can feel that Midorima is actually making an unnecessary alibi to make her stay.

"It's not that simple, my mother is sick for weeks, and I must take her works", she said, obviously contradicting what the green-haired guy stated.

"Hn", Akashi mumbled, sounded pretty calm right now but earlier hugged her.

"Yes Akashi, I don't know when I'm going to go back here", she muttered, making the redhead smile, and the others shocked. She interpreted what the 'hn' Akashi's muttering out.

"And, I don't know when I'm going to be back", she said, bowing down her head. Oh noes, here goes the silence again.

"If Aya needs any of our help out there, please don't hesitate to call us, we will be happy too", Aomine said, smiling.

"Yes, and I promise it", she said, smiling back.

"Well. I think that's all I wanted to talk about", she said, while putting her fingers to her chin, thinking.

"Hiragii-san", Kuroko mentioned, making the girl stop her chain of thoughts.

"We'll miss you", he deadpannedly said.

"Same here", she said, smiling at the now also smiling Kuroko.

* * *

They all went back to their corresponding classrooms. Hiragii excused and thanked their homeroom teacher for letting them out, and she also thanked Class 1-B's homeroom teacher since he also let the three of them go.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Student Council room….**

"Let me inform you this once again. Our treasurer, Hiragii Aya, is going to take her flight to Great Britain after this week, for business purposes. We will place another responsible student to get to her place", Akashi declared to the student council officers. He called a meeting, at P.E. time, grrrr.

"It's true, and I am suggesting Midorima Shintarou to take my place as a treasurer, but please don't tell it to him yet, I'll be the one responsible on telling it to him", she stated, all of them agreed.

"Well, if our lovely Aya-chan is leaving, who will I talk to!?", the student council president whined. Yes, she acts as an immature one, but being on her place, she's independent and reliable.

"It's fine with the others, but for me, who's going to protect my dearest?", the playboy but suddenly became Hiragii's famous suitor Chisuda whined. He's the secretary of the student council. He's the nice and romantic type, but has a perverted side.

"Whatever. I already decided to make Shintarou my substitute", she said, not even listening to cries and whines of her fellow officers who like her so much, except for Akashi, he's just a friendly one, to Aya's point of view.

"Well then. Sintarou will not hesitate to join here. It's done, Hiragii already decided, Shintarou's going to be here change", Akashi declared.

"I must do some preparations with the other clubs too, but that'll be just scheduled on Thursday I think, since it's just easy. And by the way, tomorrow, Chisuda-kun, please help me with the files of our budgetary funds to be delivered to Mido-kun for tomorrow", she stated. It's a peaceful Monday today, so don't be confused, okay?

"Anything for my love~", Chisuda slyly said.

"Hn", Akashi mentioned.

* * *

**_A/N: Totally bored, class starting soon, not even gone in one hang out or swimming with my friends, my parents didn't let me, awwwww. By the way, have a nice day as always._**

**_Sorry for short post of story..._**


	14. Kuroko's Visitors

**_A/N: Hello everyone. My basketball game went pretty well, thanks for my crush been there cheering for my side, not their school's side. Shishishi(ohmagod, evil laugh) Totally happy since my rival failed in our first battle, my team's been cheering for me all the time. ^ ^ Well, please do tell if anyone of you have any suggestions on story._**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Kuroko's Visitors _

**At School**

"Chisuda, can you please help me with this folders", Aya asked, panting a little, while carrying the soon-to-fall folders from her hands, but Chisuda immediately grabbed it and took it from the girl's hand.

"Anything for you, my love~", he said, playfully, wanting to hug her, but since he's already holding a stack of paper on his right hand and some of Hiragii's folder on his left, he can't, much more to the girl's relief

"You sound like my Kiyu-nii, really", she said awfully.

"Ahh!~ Kiyu-sensei? He's so cool, goddamit I'm jealous!", Chisuda whined.

"Why calling him sensei, and nothing to be jealous about", she said, sighing why she even thought of bringing Chisuda with her, she can just picked Akashi or maybe the student council president, since Hiragii can also have a little girl-talk with the pres.

""He's my sensei 'cause he has more girls than me!~ And beside of that, he also loves you, but I see that you like him more than me", he complained, earning a slight punch to his right arm from the girl, which he just grinned at.

"I don't doubt my brother's skill on taking too many fan-girls, but I don't like him, and so do you. He's just way to over from sisterly love", she stated.

"But he's full of handsomeness!~ If I'm a girl maybe I'll fall for him!~", Chisuda said, while squealing like an idiot.

"Well that's a pretty good idea. Fall for my brother, then you two join together, and live happily ever after, then my life can be in peace once again. But don't interfere me with your _yaoi _lovey-dovey things", she said angrily.

"Whaaaa! My love's angry to me, how mean!~ I'll do anything just for you to forgive me!", Chisuda whined, earning a smirk from the girl.

"Run around the campus, ten times, naked, and holding piles of books from both of your hands, that'll make me forgive you", she said sarcastically, but the boy didn't noticed it.

"But that's torture, my dear!~", he complained, now the girl is merely hoping that she just chose Akashi instead of him.

* * *

"Hey Mido-kun, good morning", Hiragii said, as she saw Midorima seating in the library.

"Good morning too, Aya, but why is the secretary here?", Midorima asked, much to his curiousness if you ask him.

"I want you to be my substitute to be the student council's treasurer", she said, as Chisuda dropped down the files to the table Midorima is reading at.

"Sure", was Midorima's short answer.

"Please just take note of these files, it's the monthly budget of the student council, and also the weekly stats of our activities. You'll be handling this job one week after, so you must know them. And plus, other important documents for you is also inside it. Chisuda, please explain all to Mido-kun", she ordered, while the boy whined but obeyed her.

"Okay then, bye Mido-kun, see you later at class", she smiled, waving to the greenhead while walking outside the library.

"WHAAA! My love didn't even said bye to me!", Chisuda whined, and because of that, Midorima smacked him in the face because he's causing too much attention.

* * *

**P.E. Class**

Then it's a peaceful yet noisy Tuesday afternoon, where the Class 1-A's having a basketball game for boys, and a volleyball game for girls. Obviously just like before, Hiragii knows how to play mostly all of the sports professionally, but not volleyball. For her, it's a torturing game.

"Sensei can I just play with the guys?", she whined, yeah, she does that when she's really eager, then it's followed by her hard-to-resist-puppy-eyes stare.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear any more complaints", the teacher said, and so Aya won this one, and she headed towards where Kuroko, Kise, and Midorima are standing by.

* * *

"Oi! Mido-kun, Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun!", she shouted, as the three men turned their attention towards her, waving at them.

"Ahhhh! Aya-chan!~", Kise ran towards her, giving her a random killing hug. The poor girl tried to ran away from Kise, but she actually just made herself trip over a pile of pillows.

"Why is there pillows inside the gym!?", she angrily asked, while looking back at the running Kise.

"Oh crap, oh crap, I'm gonna die!", she shouted, as she managed to stand up, but unfortunately, being tackled by Kise already.

"Aya-chan!~", Kise wailed loudly.

"Kise, you're already killing her! Let go of Aya!", Midorima ordered, as he grabbed Kise's arms, while Kuroko grabbed the girl, which he can lift her, since she's just a 5 footer girl.

"Thanks, Mido-kun, Kuroko-kun. Where's Mito-kun?", she asked heavily, while still regaining breath after that one heck of a strong hug.

"He's absent, Hiragii-san", Kuroko replied.

"Oh. Then let's have a game already!~", she said, giving Kuroko a smile, but Kuroko just kept his cool, and put the girl down.

* * *

And so the basketball game started, Midorima and Kuroko on the red team with others, and Hiragii and Kise on the blue team.

"Why do I have to suffer playing with you!?", she complained, while blaming the choose-a-paper-and-what-it-says-it-will-be-your-te am thing.

"Why Aya-chan!? Don't you like me to be playing with your side!?", Kise sadly said, while giving a puppy-eye looks to Hiragii.

"Tccchhhh. Just please don't take this lightly, I don't want to lose to Midorima, and to Kuroko too", she stated, which Kise gave a determined look on his face.

"Yeah, we'll win!", Kise said with determination, as he and Aya walked into the middle of the court, the tip off nearly starting.

And so the ball started flying to the air, while the waiting Kise waits for it, and also Midorima, whose waiting it to fall for him to pass the ball to his teammates.

"Now!", she shouted, causing Kise to nod and jump, and Midorima being startled for a while, then he realized that Kise's already been in the possession of the ball.

"Kise, pass the ball to me!", Aya shouted, which Kise just did. Then now the man-on-man guarding was on heat, Kise guarding Midorima, and Aya being secretly guarded by Kuroko.

"Kise, moves sidewards!", she shouted again, making Midorima startled, once again. Then Kise moved his feet to the right, freeing from Midorima's strong defensive play. The girl flicked her hand, and now the ball is moving with a high speed towards the waiting Kise. (It's not an Ignite Pass or a Misdirection Pass, it's her own pass, it's fast, just like Kuroko's)

"Got it!", Kise exclaimed in victory, as he held the ball that was passed by the girl, but unfortunately, he was blocked by Midorima, now in a high-paced game.

Kuroko suddenly appeared of nowhere, now, he stole the ball from Kise, now passing the ball towards the awaiting free player of his team.

"Thanks, Kuroko-san!", the player who caught it exclaimed, while Kise, still guarding Midorima, but Hiragii suddenly copied Kuroko's power to make her presence invisible and took her chance to steal the ball, which she succeeded in doing.

Now she's handling the ball, not passing it to Kise for a while, since Midorima's defense is on its best, so it's better for her to hold the ball for a while than ensuring to pass the ball while on high defense.

Kuroko's been guarding no one, since he's the six player of the team, so he decided to catch up with Aya not minding of the high-paced gameplay. Besides from the start he's been secretly gurading her.

"Tccchh, Kuroko-kun, get away", the girl exclaimed, while trying to defend the ball from Kuroko, but little do Kuroko know, he's not good at stealing the ball directly, while playing on defensive mode at the same time. The girl made a quick drive to get away from Kuroko, which she succeeded to do. Now she's heading for a lay-up shot, but suddenly Midorima appeared to stop her shot.

"Nice try, but not enough", she smirked, as she faked the shot, and instead made her formless shot, by taking a sidestep away from Midorima, then jumped from the side as she flicked the ball towards the ring, and it managed to go in, smoothly.

"Aya, you know I hate your style of playing, since I can't predict it", Midorima said in annoyance.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment", she smiled, as she jogged her way towards the other half of the court.

* * *

The game ended with the score, 98-109, the blue team's the proclaimed winner, winning because of Hiragii and Kise's presence. Hiragii was sent out of the game at the fourth quarter, she said that she was too exhausted from non-stop play from the first quarter up to the third. Kuroko's been substituted once again at the final quarter since he's been resting at the whole third quarter. This made it a chance for Midorima's team to follow up, but of course, Kise's still in the court, so they didn't get enough time to make up the score.

"Thanks for the game", the red team and blue team said, as they bowed their heads to the other teams.

"Kyaaa!~ Aya-sama! Kise-kun!~", the fan-girls of Kise cheered for the two of them.

"Seriously when am I included to your fanclub?", Aya annoyingly told Kise, while sitting at the bench, resting for the tiring game.

"I dunno, maybe they think we're a good couple!~", Kise said, as he hugged the girl, much to the girl's annoyance, she smacked Kise's head.

"Idiot, and you're all sweaty, and so do I. Dry yourself up", she yelled, as she threw a towel to Kise's face.

"I can't believe I lost again", Midorima complained, while joining the two's chat.

"Nice play, Hiragii-san", Kuroko greeted, as he sat beside the girl.

"Oh, thanks", she said, while wiping her face that is covered with sweat.

"Hey Kuroko, let's drop by your house for tonight, if it's fine with you", the girl offered, and Kuroko nodded as an approval.

"Well, let's inform Ao-kun, Saki-kun, and Aka-kun about this also. I'll cook later", she smiled, as she ruffled Kuroko's wet hair.

"Hai", Kuroko replied.

* * *

"Oi, Tetsu!", Aomine yelled, as he walk his way with Hiragii, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, and Kuroko, on their way to Tetsuya's house.

"Ao-kun stop yelling, Kuro-kun is just beside you", Aya complained, as she walked beside Kuroko.

(Oh, here's their walking arrangement)

Aomine-Kuroko-Aya-Akashi-Midorima-Kise-Murasakibar a

Aomine shrugged this off, as he started to complain to the girl.

"Why are you always targeting me?", Aomine complained, as he stared creepily at the girl, obviously not happy about being picked on since lunch by the girl.

"Well obviously since you're loud", she said, shutting her eyes close as she walks, completely mocking Aomine.

"Why is that!?", Aomine complained.

"Because you are the stubborn and hard-headed Aomine that we all know, not to mention other negative traits you have", she said matter-of-factly, while the others just nodded in agreement.

"So, what are we going to do in Kuro-chin's house", Murasakibara asked, while he ate his twenty-third candy, as now starting off with another one.

"Well, I think that I'm going to cook you guys something, since it maybe is the last time I'm going to Kuroko's house", she explained.

"Well, why is Momoicchi not present?", Kise asked, earning a sudden glare at Hiragii, which obviously hates Satsuki.

"Don't you know, Satsuki doesn't show up when Aya's around Tetsu, since Satsuki hates Aya", Aomine said.

"That girl owes me big time", she pouted, while Akashi gave him a smirk.

"I hope you don't cook like Satsuki, Hiragii", Akashi smirked, while the girl grinned.

"Well, you'll know it later", she smiled.

* * *

**Time Skip, now on Kuroko's apartment**

"Everyone, please take your seats", Kuroko humbly said, as he directed his friends to the sofa large enough to make his friends fit in and has extra space.

Kuroko's apartment is not what they expected. They thought it would be mostly boring and quiet, since they knew Kuroko's actual behavior, but as what they can see, Kuroko's apartment is really neat and looks like a very expensive-looking ones.

"Woah", Hiragii said, mouth slightly agape, turning her head to the wonderful arrangements of Kuroko's appliances, and also his expensive-looking designs and things.

"Hey, Tetsu! You said that your house is just normal looking!", Aomine ranted to Kuroko, which Kuroko just gave him a I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about stare.

"Yes I do said that, Aomine-kun", Kuroko explained, as he began to turn on the air-con on, it's pretty cold now.

"You know Kuroko-kun, this is not an explanation of simple", Hiragii sighed, as she stepped into the kitchen, preparing some ingredients which will be used for cooking.

"So, what are you going to cook Aya-chan", Kise asked, as he got comfy on the sofa, it's fluffy and really bouncy, tempting Hiragii earlier to jump on it.

"Some simple curry might do", she explained, as she tied her apron, starting to set up the utensils.

"I sure hope you don't cook like Satsuki", Akashi mumbled, but loud enough to make the girl hear him, the girl just laughed in response.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you", she said, waving her hands as encouragement that her cooking skills' not bad. She can cook fine, since her mom made her train to cook food at five-star restaurants, but she learned it quickly.

She chopped the vegetables down, mincing it to tiny bits.

"So, Murasakibaracchi, you're telling me that if I eat this candy I'll be amazed?", Kise asked Murasakibara, as he held a tiny candy onto his hand, while Murasakibara nodded as an agreement.

"Hey! No candies before eating dinner", she scolded, as she took all the stuffs Atsushi's eating, which Atsushi gave a scowl at first, but smelling the food that Aya's cooking to be delicious, he stopped complaining.

After a while, the curry's been cooked. They all went into the kitchen to take a look at it, and they saw it to be nicely done.

"Seriously Aya, do you have any weaknesses", Aomine asked, as he quickly took a plate and started to get his own food serving.

"Well, of course I do have things that I can't do", she said, as she handed over the spoon Akashi pleaded to hand him over.

"What are those then?", Aomine asked, mainly the only one who's been talking while eating now, except for Hiragii too, since they enjoyed a good time eating an edible food not like Satsuki's.

"Hmmm, let's see. One, I'm not good at doing laundries. Second, mostly I am afraid of dark, and centipedes. Third, I'm not good at playing volleyball. Fourth, I hate strawberry-flavored foods, any of them, but if it's just a true strawberry, then it's fine. And last, I don't like heavy dresses, they're all the threaten for me not to run or anything", she said.

"Seriously is there any fake strawberries", Midorima scowled, but they all ignored it to the fact they're still eating.

"Well, maybe if the strawberry is not a real berry. What if it's just disguising into a strawberry to take over the earth", she said, thinking like a child again.

By the way, she also have three kinds of her, one _tsundere_ and bad-tempered type, she just do that when she's not in good mood, two, childish and weird type, just like now, and three, sophisticated and intelligent type, she does that every time and also acting like a real lady. But all the three, she's cute at all of it.

"Strawberries are not classified as berries in the first place", Midorima explained smartly.

"Well, then why did they call it strawberry in the first place, huh", she scowled, not liking the fact that the strawberry issue is making her head dizzy.

"Hey, I think your conversation are too long, let's just start answering our assignments", Aomine said.

"Wow, for you to be saying that", Midorima angrily said, scoffing while turning his head down at her.

"Hey, you think you can teach him and Kuroko", Midorima asked coldly, but she ignored it.

"Yeah I can. Ao-kun, I promise that I'll teach you the style you'll like, not like Momoi's", she said, while holding a notebook for the mathematics subject.

Then they spent the night with dealing with the hard day teaching Aomine, but they got tired and hand over the work to Hiragii, which she just gave Aomine and Kuroko a simple formula and the two understood it quickly.

"Well, that was odd", Kise laughed nervously, as he scratched the back of his neck. Obviously it's not familiar to them that Aomine can understand that math problem, but since Kuroko understood it too then they don't have any complaints.

The six of them got out of Kuroko's apartment, and waved their farewells to the also waving Kuroko, who stood outside of the apartment building. And Kuroko thought, how can she think that strawberries are disguising?

* * *

**_A/N: That's all, bye!~_**

**_Oh and P.S, if you don't like my story then don't read it, for haters that keep sending me nonsense messages._**


	15. Surprises before Departure- Part I

**_A/N: I dunno why some of my haters just give me PMs', ASDFGHJKL for them. By the way for those who likes it, thank you. She's not a Mary Sue too much, she also has weaknesses, so don't tell me that you hating people who gives me irritable PMs'. I full-heartedly accept your reviews, but please, please watch your tone sometimes, it's kinda personal issue. T.T_**

**_Oh and one thing, if I catch whose that anonymous person I'm gonna cut his throat out._**

**_Bye~_**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Surprises before Departure- Part I_

**Hiragii's P.O.V. (A/N: I want to, so haters STFU)**

It's a cloudy Friday morning, I wonder how will my last day of stay here at Japan will be? Maybe getting good-luck and we'll-miss-you cards and gifts are enough already, but I don't feel that much happy with just material things. True that they also say goodbyes to me personally, but those goodbyes are not making me that contented.

I am now walking on the way to my school, of course not with Chip today, because the weather is not fine, it may rain, so I won't like if Chip will get ill. Also Akashi or the others didn't accompany me today, seems weird…..

* * *

_**Yesterday**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

_Akashi, and all the other members of GoM was having a small chat about what will they give as a goodbye present to the girl._

_"So, tomorrow will be Hiragii's last day here, so I want you to give ideas on how to make her surprised for tomorrow", Akashi proclaimed, while they're sitting into a circle of chairs, yeah and it was cool._

_"Hmmmm", Midorima said, as he was brainstorming about what kind of surprise they will give to the girl._

_"Oh, oh! What about shopping!?~", Kise shouted, but smacked on the head by Midorima, giving him a glare of be-quiet-or-I'll-kill-you._

_"No way she's going to like it! I mean I already went with her before in shopping but she's not really on it!", Aomine yelled._

_"… Give here food?", Murasakibara said, but end up getting glares of what-the-heck-is-that-plan._

_"I'll suggest to just make confessions to her tomorrow and buy her romantic or whatever stuffs you know she'll like", Kuroko proposed, getting a how-did-you-even-think-of-that looks._

_"Good idea, Tetsu!", Aomine said, while grinning at Kuroko for his very great plan._

_"So, what kind of stuffs are we going to give her, and whose going to buy those?", Kise asked, while thinking of what gifts they'll give to her._

_"I'll say that we'll individually buy and choose our gift to her", Akashi said, while tapping his fingers at the table, thinking of what gift to give also._

_"Okay, tomorrow we'll confess to her one-by-one, that's it!", Aomine said with victory, as he already thought of what to give to the girl._

_"Okay, so later buy a gift already, and tomorrow no one will be absent", Akashi said, dismissing their meeting._

* * *

**Back to Today's Day: Friday**

**Aya's P.O.V.**

I entered the school campus, and to my shock, they are many, way too many people, student at Teikou or not, who are supposed to be here just to greet me goodbyes.

"We'll miss you, Aya-sama!~", the crowd of the guys cried out loud.

"Aya-sama!~", the girls' crowd cried even more louder.

"Goodbye!~"

"Please take care!~"

"Visit us soon!~"

Different wails from the crowd blurted out from their mouths, and I must say that I'm very much grateful for what they have done for today, some of them even printed out tarpaulins, made me arts and stuffs, and also gave me gifts exception of what I've received form my locker.

"Thank you very much, and I'll give some time to visit you all", I said, waving my hands to the crowd of people, making them feel okay for my leave. People here in Japan are so kind-heartedly, more hospitable than just in my country.

Now I entered my classroom, and been encountered by the waiting Mikoto, and oh, what's that? A gift? For whom?

"Ahh! Aya-san!~", Mikoto waved his hands, as he approached me from the door, I smiled as reply, and let be hugged by Mikoto, which is his usual hobby.

"I'm so sad that this is your last day here!", Mikoto cried, as he continued hugging me, of course I won't be angry for today, since it's my last day.

"Me either, Mito-kun", I said, hugging him back. And so our hugging session ended, and I looked at the neatly-wrapped gift in his hands. I tilted my head to the right as a sign of curiousness.

"Oh! This is for you, Aya-san! I bought you a drawing set, it's complete of all kinds of stuffs you need. I know that you like drawing, anime, animals, sceneries and more, so I've decided to give this to you. And if you ever came back, I want to see your drawings on the sketchbook in it", Mikoto handed me the very cute blue colored wrapper with it's give inside.

I merrily accepted it from him, of course be nice to him, he's always been nice to me.

"Thanks, Mito-kun. I'll assure you I'll use it", I said, as I hold the gift from Mikoto in my left hand.

"Hai!~ Anything for you~", he said, while escorting me inside the room.

* * *

**Midorima's P.O.V.**

I'm nervous about this planning thing of giving her a gift and saying my true feelings for her. I don't even know what I'll give to her! But luckily I remembered something, that's it! A cute plush toy that looks like her. She always adore cute things, so I think she'll accept it.

Damn this, after this I won't come out of bed, but luckily, she's going to abroad, which lessens my burden and embarrassment at the same time. She knows how to play it well, doesn't she? First, she acts sweet, then, she'll leave us? It's just like making me fall in love then abandon it afterwards... T.T

But what about my feelings for her, will she accept it…?

* * *

**Murasakibara's P.O.V.**

Ahhhhhh. It'll be boring in practice without Aya-chin there, will I ever live my life in such a boring place. Well, basically since Aka-chin will force me, there's no way that I'll be absent at trainings, he'll kill me.

And about that, the plan for today… I just bought some anime keychains for here. I made time to visit the anime shop that me and Aya-chin visit, and I bought I guess 10 keychains? Well, she'll just think of a way how to use them all.

And about my feelings, I'm sure of it… But I hope she'll accept it.

* * *

**Kise's P.O.V.**

Yawn*. What a very tiring day, I sure hope that I can take Aya-chan into Maji Burger or any fastfood or restaurants, just to order her favorite chocolate shake. But sadly, she has to leave tomorrow. I hope she saw me crying in my room, crying for the fact that I'm thinking if she'll ever come back again. But past is past, I won't cry again about that issue.

I always liked how she would react from my random hugs, I liked when she smiles at me, and I also liked it when she compliments me but also what I loved most about her is, she's unpredictable. No matter how hard you'll try, you can't even know what she wants. She's random.

Okay back to today's plan. I bought her one of the expensive brands of bass guitars she liked. Once we walked in the mall, but more like the sign of the mall says only-for-rich-people's-mall. The prices are ridiculously high. I think the lowest prices won't be 2,000 yen lower.

She loved the design of it, but she said that she doesn't have any allowance for that time since she's spending most of it to important matters, like funds etcetera. She has great taste at designs. I heard her play a bass guitar before at a mall, the crew let her try it, and she played like a rock star!~ She really brought the whole mall like there's a concert going on. Ahhh, I really missed that time.

But more important by now, is, I won't be able to see her again, the one that I'll miss the most. I hope you'll make my feelings for you be satisfied.

* * *

**Aomine's P.O.V.**

Haaahhhh!~ Another boring day at school, the only thing that makes it alive is basketball, and also, Aya. Damn why can't I stop thinking of her!? Her face, her voice, her departure…. Her departure… I don't want you to leave, Aya, but I can't do anything.

I don't know what to buy for her, so I bought her a pair of the latest basketball shoes. She always has the passion of shopping for sports gear rather than dresses or girly stuffs.

She looks good even just in a simple shirt!~ I mean when we play basketball I've always been distracted by her slender body. That may be a reason why I always lose! Damn it.

So, well, if she's not around here I'm going to be a playboy once again… Damn it. Flirting is nice, but those girls are so much far from Aya's cuteness level. I mean yeah she's so popular, known here and out. But when will she come back again?

I hope you just agree with my feelings, Aya

* * *

**Kuroko's P.O.V.**

I got a cute silver bracelet for Aya, with a very nice looking heart designs on it. When we went to a mall, she dragged me along a jewelry shop, and she loves any cute ones, and also if it's red or blue in color, so I decided to buy a red one, since it's a heart.

Well, I'm back with my hobbies of drinking vanilla milkshakes and playing basketball, since I don't have a cute life-sized stuff toy. I will miss Hiragii-san, but I already miss her for today.

Hmmmmm. I'll be talking to Momoi-san again, in fact she's the only girl I talk to, with the exception of Hiragii-san. Sigh… No more hugging Hiragii-san, so sad…

* * *

**Akashi's P.O.V.**

As always, Friday is the busiest day for me. Works for different clubs are already at my hands to be done. And as always, Hiragii is always there to help me. Of course I am happy that she's helping me in such ways, but I don't let her see that, maybe it's my mistake?

So well, I just bought her a nice looking necklace, with diamond studs on it. She likes wearing necklaces when she's hanging around, so a good idea popped out from my mind and bought her that gift.

I don't even know why I agreed to their idea of giving her a gift, it's like my mouth has been projecting independently. But it's too late for that now, I already decided. But Hiragii…. Why…? Why are you always the reason why I'm smiling most of the time? And how can you make my face even give a warm and nice smile? I don't do that, but how…?

Moving on… That's what they tell when it comes to ending up your feelings for love..? Well, let's just move on.

* * *

**Back to Normal P.O.V.**

The six of the GoM now went to the rooftop, while carrying their gifts with them. Akashi announced yesterday that they'll be discussing about what further plans they'll do for their surprises.

"Okay, what did the five of you bought?", Akashi asked, looking at the gifts behind each one of them.

"Well!~ I got her favorite bass guitar here!~", Kise happily announced, as he shoved the present to Akashi, but merely a meter away.

"I bought her some keychains of her favorite anime", Murasakibara said, as he showed a cutely wrapped gift, with a ribbon on top to make it more appealing.

"Ummmm… A pair of rubber shoes…?", Aomine nervously chuckled, as he let his teammates see his present for the girl. They let a sigh and gave him a what-the-heck-Aomine look.

"I got her a plush doll that looks like her", Midorima proudly said, as he held the present he's going to give, wrapped inside a plastic, and with a cute red ribbon to make it look nice.

"A bracelet", Kuroko said.

"Well. Let's go to her one-by-one", Akashi commanded.

* * *

**_A/N: Continuation Later everyone. I'm heading to my bed, drowsiness is already visiting…_**

**_Zzzzzzz… Oh, and one thing… Cover image…. I'll upload later…. Zzzzzz… Bye…. Zzzz_**


	16. Surprises before Departure- Part II

**_A/N: So bad day for today… Just got out from basketball cage… And of course, I hang there with my guy friends. What do you expect? My girl-friends playing basketball? Maybe they'll cry if they're hit by basketball in their hands… T.T So, enjoy this chapter…_**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Surprises before Departure- Part II_

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

**Act one: Murasakibara**

"Good luck, Murasakibaracchi!~", Kise whispered happily, as he pushed the purple-haired giant over to the walking girl, out of their hiding place.

"Ohh, Saki-kun, how are you?", Hiragii smiled, and looked at the boy, which is not giving her even a single glance.

"Uhhhmmm, are you okay, Saki-kun", the girl worriedly asked, tapping the guy's stomach, just to make him back to the real world.

"Uhhhh… Aya-chin, please accept this, and….. I like you", Murasakibara shyly confessed, as he shoved his gift to the girl's hand.

Due to his nervousness, he cannot hide away his blush anymore. Tint of red crept to his face, while avoiding any eye contacts to the girl, waiting for her response.

At first, the girl was shocked, either for the gift, or his blushing. The girl then secretly snickered because of his reaction. But then, she hugged the giant in front of her.

"Saki-kun, you're cute when you do that, why don't do it often?~", the girl merrily said, as he tackled the guy with her sweet embrace. The guy was flustered that he even blushed harder from the sudden hug.

"Aya-chin, you're not angry, aren't you", Muraskibara asked, as he patted the girl's head to make her look at him.

"Do you think if I'm angry I'm gonna glomp you, Saki-kun?", Aya said, as she released her hug from the guy, jumping away from him since of his height.

"Thanks, Saki-kun! See you later!", she said, waving her hand as she jogged her way through the hallway to the art club room.

The guy's face released a small smile, indicating he's satisfied with her response.

* * *

**Act Two: Kuroko**

"Kurokocchi! Aya-chan's here!~ GO KUROKOCCHI!~", Kise cheered, as he signaled Kuroko to get out from their hiding place- a bush- and proceed to the walking Hiragii.

"Hai", Kuroko obeyed, as he jumped out of the bush before Hiragii can see him.

"Hiragii-san", Kuroko said, making the girl jump from shock right in front of him.

"K-Kuroko-kun!? Don't scare me like that", Aya complained, holding her heart due to its fast beating.

"Gomen, Hiragii-san. But I have something to tell you", Kuroko admitted forward.

"Oh… Is that so, okay", the girl nodded. She's noticing something's wrong again.

"Please take this as a gift… Thank you, and I'll miss you", Kuroko said, as he pulled out the gift from his pocket, and handed it over the girl, and started walking away.

Hiragii noticed that Kuroko left a note, saying: "I like you". She smiled, now seeing Kuroko walking away from her. She then smiled again, while running to give a hug to the boy.

Kuroko was surprised when something hugged him from the back. It was Hiragii. He smiled by the sudden show of affection.

"Kuroko-kun, you can just tell it to me straightforwardly, but anyways, thanks~", she sweetly thanked the boy.

"Hai, Hiragii-san", he replied, while releasing from the girl's embrace, and giving her a light pat on the head.

* * *

**Act Three: Aomine**

Hiragii was alone inside the gymnasium, since she's checking for her lost folder. The guys are now hiding inside the basketball locker, which is the storage room for the equipments for basketball purposes.

"Go!~ Aominecchi, good luck!~", Kise announced, as he hovered the blue-haired boy out of the room.

"Huh? Ahhhh, Ao-kun, hello", the girl greeted nicely, making the guy startled for a bit. Aomine didn't reply.

"Ummm. Hello? Am I talking to someone", she pouted, making the guy nervous and blushing.

"U-uhhh. T-this is for you…", Aomine nervously said, as he handed over a shoe box, with an Air Jordan brand shoes. The girl looked confusedly at him, which made him blush a little.

"Y-you know, I like you, Aya", Aomine confessed.

"Pffffttt. Pffftt. Bwhahahaha!", the girl laughed hardly, making tears form from her eyes.

"What's with that!?", Aomine scowled, as he looked over to the girl's red face, due to her laughing.

Suddenly, Hiragii tackled a hug to the guy, making him blush by surprise.

"I'm so sorry, Ao-kun, you're just too funny! I mean, what kind of romantic gift is that!?~", Aya said, laughing, while still hugging the guy. Poor Aomine, burdened by the embarrassment of being teased by Aya.

"I know you don't know anything about being romantic, but I'll accept this as a romantic one", Hiragii announced, while checking closely the shoebox of her present.

"…", Aomine was too shy to speak. He wanted to ask the girl if she also feels the same way to him, but it feels like his throat cannot utter even a single word.

"Oh my, dumb-struck Ao-kun, poor thing. Well, goodbye, Ao-kun", she releases her hug to the guy, making her stood by her own foot, since Aomine is tall for a 5 foot tall girl. Aomine was left there, standing, and blushing mad about what happened.

* * *

**Act Four: Ryouta**

And so now, the gym's been occupied by the basketball team members, since the practice match was over just a minute ago. Lots of students are still here because of the eagerness to see their favorite "geniuses".

Hiragii arrived exactly just as a crowd of fan-girls are squealing and cheering again.

_"Kise-kun's fault",_ she blurted through her mind, as she excused herself to the people around her.

As she successfully made way to the gym, she saw the familiar blonde model at the center of the gymnasium. Confused, Hiragii stood there along the crowd. But unfortunately, Kise took a glance at her, making her sweat-drop and weakly laugh.

"Ayacchi!", Kise shouted, as he waved to the familiar girl from the audience.

_"A-Ayacchi!? M-my god, what t-the hell is he thinking, giving m-me disgusting nicknames", _she thought, as she waved back to the guy, still sweat-dropping.

"O-oi!", she shouted, as Kise dragged her to the middle of the gym, making her the attention of all the people.

"Listen up, my ladies!~", Kise comically said, as always, she thought, maybe this was just fan-service.

"I'm here with Ayacchi!~ Please be quiet for a while as I sing to all of you a song I prepared!~", Kise proudly mentioned, making his fan-girls go crazy again.

_"What the hell is happening?", _Aya asked herself, making her go crazy, not by Kise, but by the sudden consequences.

Then as Kise started singing, the lights turned off, and a spotlight was focused on him.

_"This is all planned? For whom?",_ Aya chain of questions remained unanswered, but as she was thinking of it, a spotlight also landed on top of her.

_"Wha-what!?", _she shocking asked herself internally. Kise then held his hand in front of her, so she accepted it. He pulled her gently to the middle of the gym, making it like a serenading event.

"What the hell Kise?", Aya whispered to him, but Kise shrugged it off and continued his song. Aya let out a huge sigh, and sat back at a chair placed there for her. She listened to Kise's voice.

_"It's so… Addicting…", _she thought, but she realized she was already fan-girling him, so she shrugged it off. The song ended, screams and yells were surrounding inside the gymnasium, unfortunately it has glass windows.

"Ayacchi. Do you remember the first time we met? I got so addicted to you at first sight. But after a while, it's not just addiction, it feels like you're already so contagious for me. I like you, Ayacchi", Kise said through the mike in front of him.

_"Seriously, is it required to say it to all of here, through a microphone?", _she asked herself.

But after that, she was shocked when Kise leaned closer to her, making her blush. Their noses touched each other, but Hiragii just stood there, frozen. He then chuckled a bit, before placing his lips onto her left cheek.

All girls went wild from this scene, and made Hiragii blush harder (nahhh, it's anime thing), and finally, Kise leaned to her ear.

"Ayacchi, I'll make you mine", Kise whispered seductively, making the girl shiver. Finally, Kise made space from her, and turned backwards, finding his gift for her.

"Ahhh!~ There it is~", Kise happily said, as he picked up the expensive bass guitar, and turned around to see Hiragii again, still blushing.

"Ayacchi, this is for you. I still remember when we went to the mall, you played bass guitar very well, and I'm impressed.~ Take this as my gift", Kise hovered the guitar over to the girl, which shocked her for a bit, but collected her thoughts and managed to stop blushing.

"O-ohhh. Thank you, Kise-kun. But please, stop calling me by that name", she complained, as she accepted the gift from Kise.

_"Woah", _she said through her thoughts, as she examined the guitar. It was neatly blue with black stripes in color, and diamond studs placed on one side to make it glitter.

As she was being amazed by the gift, she didn't notice that her mouth is already open slightly. Kise then chuckled a bit because of her reaction, then came up to her, and shut her mouth with his right hand.

"Hey, your mouth~", Kise mindfully said, as the girl recollected her thoughts, and came back to the original world, far from her daydream about the cool bass guitar.

"Oh, sorry", she humbly apologized.

* * *

**_A/N: Ohhhh, this chappie is cut OUO _**

**_Sorry 'bout that, I'm lazy to write some story now, my eyes are puffy because of crying, well, I read a sad story, damn. T.T Well, wait for the next chappie. _**

**_But as I told you my very lovely(and handsome, and awesome) fans, I'm onto studying for a while so I uploaded a little bit late okay. Please write all your thoughts and comments on the reviews' section below. Have a nice day!~_**


	17. Surpises before Departure- Part III

**_A/N: Oh hey guys, this is the continuation, since I lack some discipline_**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Surprises before Departure- Part III_

* * *

**Act Five: Midorima**

Now the girl is inside the art club's room, but since the club is already over, the room was empty once again, leaving the girl alone, fixing and cleaning some art materials of the club.

The guys followed her all the way through the clubroom, hiding behind one of the lockers of the art club, pushing Midorima outside, then Kise winked at him as a sign of good luck.

But unfortunately, Aomine's strong push made Midorima bump to the girl's back, making her stumble a bit, but maintain her balance afterwards.

"Mido-kun? What are you doing here?", she asked, while turning her attention to the boy, the boy felt startled at first, as he looked angrily to the locker, where Aomine was hiding, and returned his gaze to the small girl.

"Umm. I'm here to give this to you. Don't misunderstand it, it's just a toy", Midorima softly said, as he handed the plush doll that looks like Hiragii to her. The girl was utterly happy about seeing a very cute plush doll.

"Wow.~ A mini me", she smiled, as she observed the doll. The doll has red-violet hair, hazel eyes, and same Teikou school uniform as hers. But what attracted her attention most is the heart at the back of the doll. This made her turn her eyes to Midorima.

"You're such a _tsundere_, Mido-kun", she giggled, as she observed the guy's face, from white, then turning into pinkish-red.

She then randomly hugged him, making him groan in anger at first, but stood still, waiting for the girl's response. The girl continued the hug to the boy.

"Shintarou", she mentioned slowly, glaring straightly at the boy's eyes. The boy was listening to her very soothing voice, the way she said it.

"Hahah, look at your face, Mido-kun", she laughed softly, seeing the guy's face very soothed by the way she said his first name. The guy suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and came back to reality.

"You're handsome, Mido-kun, I know it. Smile a lot, it is a great factor of being handsome for girls. And don't be so grumpy too much, it makes you look older. So, bye Mido-kun", she released her hug. She started walking outside the art club, leaving an awe-struck boy behind.

"Is that so, sorry, but I it's hard, it's just troublesome to do that", he smirked, before making his way to the locker where the other five are hiding.

* * *

**Act Six: Akashi**

Now, Hiragii is inside the music room, playing a violin by herself, she doesn't want anyone to listen to her play violin whenever she's playing it, she's shy about the fact she's not as great as Kiyu, who already mastered violin.

Unfortunately for Aya, the six of the boys entered the room before she can lock it, since Akashi's skill of telling what'll happen next is effective.

"Go, Aka-chin", Murasakibara tried to lighten up Akashi, giving the red-head a pat at his back, but Akashi just ignored it, and went outside their hiding place, the storage of guitars and drum sets.

"Hiragii", he whispered from the back of Hiragii, slightly burying his face to her neck, the girl suddenly squeaked from the sudden actions, and for the fact she's the only one inside here.

"W-wha!?", she yelled, but when she turned around, it's just Akashi standing in front of her, making her blush in embarrassment.

"May I talk to you for a while", Akashi asked, but for the girl, it sounded as a command.

"Well… Okay, Aka-kun", she said, while laughing weakly.

"You're leaving tomorrow", he said, while slightly glancing to the girl's hand, which holds a rose, it came from an admirer.

"Yeah. Tomorrow's the designated schedule of my flight. It's kinda early though, I told Kiyu-nii to make my schedule on Sunday, but he insisted to make it tomorrow", she said. Akashi didn't know about this Kiyu person.

"Who's Kiyu", Akashi asked, making the girl shocked from what she said.

"A close relative of mine", she lied, making it sound true for the guy.

"…", was the boy's quiet response to her lie. Obviously he knows she's hiding this person's personality, but he just kept his mouth shut.

"Ahmmm, is there something you want to tell me, Aka-kun?", she asked worryingly. Since Akashi just staring intently to her eyes, making her feel like he's glaring daggers to her, but he's just looking to her normally.

"Hiragii, call me Seijuro", he ordered, making the girl flinch.

_"W-wha…", _she was stunned.

"B-but Akash-".

"Call me by that again and I'll cut your throat out", he creepily said, making the girl almost cry internally.

"O-okay. S-Seijuro, is there something y-you want to say?", she said, stuttering a bit.

"Tell my name normally", he ordered again.

"Seij-juro", she stuttered again, making her cover her mouth by her mistake.

"Again", he declared to her, making her open her mouth to breathe some air.

"Seijuro", she uttered, making the boy smirk.

"From now on, you'll call me Seijuro. And come here", he held his hand out, ordering the girl to hold his hand.

"S-sure", she shyly took his hand, making her inner self scream because of his hands. She tries to stop blushing though.

Then after taking his left hand, he pulled her closer to him, gently, as he slowly grabbed the necklace from his pocket, then let go of her hand.

"Hiragii, I don't know the reason why I liked you, even if you disobey me sometimes. You're stubborn sometimes, you're obedient sometimes too. You're unpredictable, like Tetsuya. But why would I even fall in love with you. Answer me", he said, as he started to wrap his arms around her neck, then letting go.

The girl was shocked when she saw a very stunning diamond necklace, which is already fitted to her neck. She remembered his question, _"But why would I even fall in love with you"_.

"I don't know, the answer is all hidden inside your heart", she said, while touching the diamonds attached to the necklace.

Akashi observed the familiar things that the girl was carrying- Atsushi's neatly-wrapped keychains, Kuroko's bracelet on her right wrist, Aomine's shoebox, Ryouta's bass guitar on her back, and Midorima's plush doll attached to her bag. He frowned a little, making the girl confused.

Confused, she just let her heart decide on what to do, she hugged the boy in front of him. Akashi felt warm by the closeness of her body, he returned the hug, while placing his head on her shoulders.

"Will you even remember us", he asked, startling the girl a bit. The girl's face released an unsure expression.

"Maybe, maybe not", she replied, Akashi growled a little, soft enough not to let the girl hear it.

"Why not".

"There's so many possibilities that I won't come back to Japan anymore. I live at Britain, you know that. They're little reasons why I stay here at Japan, and they're big tasks why I have to go to Britain and leave you, and even the others", she explained, while letting her bangs fall because her hair clips are already gone, result of Akashi's eagerness to let him remove her hair clips.

"Little reasons… We're not important for you?", he asked, now the girl must admit she had goosebumps, because of his very worried voice.

"T-that's not it. Of course all of you are important", she said, while carefully removing his head from resting on her shoulders.

"Well, I have to go, thanks for your gift anyways. And… It's very expensive", she said, examining the necklace once more. She's a genius when it comes to jewelry, she can tell if the diamond studs are true, and if the accessory is expensive, even the perfect person who must wear it.

* * *

**Meanwhile Outside the School Building**

**Time: Dismissal**

"Ayacchi!~", Ryouta shout out loud from the doors of the building to the girl whose walking through the garden, ready to take her leave.

"Uhhhh? Ahhhh, Kise-ku-", she was stopped from her words as she was tackled by the blonde guy, hard enough to make the two of them lose balance and fall to the ground, but luckily, it's the garden so it has grass.

"Hey!", she yelled, complaining, while still lying on the ground, and on top of her is the still hugging Kise.

"AYACCHI!~", he shouted even more, making the students' attention on the two of them, making her slightly blush, and push Kise away very hard.

Kise landed on the concrete ground though.

"OWWWW!", he comically cried, while touching his butt which fell hardly onto the cold concrete.

"Next time don't such be a child Kise!", she scolded him, making him cry more. The other five boys, was already outside the school building, saw these two.

"Oi!", Aomine happily said, as he also tackled the girl to a hug, but gently, not like Kise's.

"Aomine-kun, hello", she greeted, while returning back the hug.

"What happened to you, Aya-chin, your uniform is full of grass", Murasakibara asked, while eating one of his Pocky boxes, of course, 30 boxes to go before he finish his snack, he already ate 25 boxes ^ ^.

"It's Kise's fault!", she told the tall guy, like a child complaining to his father.

"Well, well. We're all satisfied about our plan", Kuroko mentioned, as the other guys shook their heads.

Their plan was about the giving of gifts to her, which they are satisfied to the turn of events for them.

"Satisfied 'bout what?", she asked, but was ignored by the boys.

"Fine, nevermind", she huffed, making the boys chuckle.

As soon as they are talking for 45 minutes, sitting at a bench beside the soccer field, Aya's vehicle was already parked outside the school premises, and they heard yells and screams.

"Huh", the seven of them said, giving each other confused glares.

Then as they continued talking and ignored the screams, a blue-violet haired boy attracted Akashi's attention.

"…", Akashi was quiet for a while.

As soon as the six of them are now chatting, excluding Akashi, the guy was heading towards them, making Akashi feel uneasy.

_"He looks like a certain someone…",_ he thought, but just as he was about to ask the girl if she knew the guy, he saw that the girl was being hugged by that guy.

"Aya my loves!~", the blue-violet haired guy said, as he continued to hug the girl.

Akashi, being the so-cool-ever _yandere_, pulled out his scissors and hit the guy with it. But for the guy, he easily dodged it, like what Aya did. Aya once was hit by a scissor of Akashi, but she dodged it, but some of her bangs were caught by it.

"Hey, you know, striking people is bad, little kid", the guy grinned, as he removed his hug from the girl.

"Who are you!?", Kise and Aomine angrily yelled, but the boy just coolly shrugged it off and chuckled.

"Heheh, I'm the super-duper cool guy that Aya loves is going to be with forever and ever!~", he happily said, while finally facing the guys.

The guys stood there, shocked. This guy looks actually familiar to Hiragii.

_"The only difference is some parts of their face, like the hair and eyes", _Midorima analyzed.

The girl smacked the guy's stomach, making him yelp a little.

"Ouchhiiii", he complained, while smiling at her.

"Sigh. This is Kiyu. For short, he's my older brother", she announced.

"EHHH!?", Kise unimaginably thought, _how can he love his own sister more than just a sibling?_

"Haiii!~ I'm Hiragii Kiyu, I'm actually 15 years old. I am the only one who can be the boyfriend of my Aya", he changed his tone of voice, from cheerful, to the same _yandere _mode of Akashi's tone of voice.

"By the way, I'm here to come along with Kiefer-sempai to go to Aya loves' school", he happily said.

_"Mood swings….", _Murasakibara thought, as he got jealous of how good-looking Hiragii's older brother looks like.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you inside the car, Aya loves", he said, before hugging the girl again, and jogged through the gates of the school to the vehicle.

* * *

"Wow, your brother's obviously weird, and may I mention he's also so lovey-dovey when it comes to you?", Aomine offered, making the girl frown a bit.

"He's always weird, and about that, well, he's more over than sisterly-love, he even tried to kiss me when we were inside a bedroom", she said, making Aomine and Kise shocked.

"He's so bold!~ I like his attitude!~", Kise wailed, making him get slapped by Hiragii.

"Don't mind him, he's just an idiot, he can always get a girlfriend if he wanted to though", she offered.

She stood up from one of the chairs.

"Well, thanks for the chat, maybe it's our last _personal _chat. I'm going to miss you all", she smiled, as soon as she went past the gates, she stopped again.

"And one thing….. Please forget about your feelings for me, you'll just get heart-broken if you continue that…. Goodbye", she slowly turned her body backwards, facing them again, but immediately turned around to walk again, leaving dumb-struck boys behind her, before she can make it to her limousine.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the late post, just as I mentioned few weeks ago, I have classes. So sad 'bout the rejection thingy, but don't worry, it won't last, Aya-chan will find the right guy for her, she's just a little immature. _**


	18. Last Farewell?

**_A/N: Hey guys, I'm kinda energetic this day for basketball, hooray for the sun!~  
I had a one-on-one with my crush! KYAAAA!~ Ohmhergerd~ He's so cute. Awww but our score ended up 20-19, making him the winner. _**

**_Of course he's also a varsity, one point difference ^ Waaaahhhh I lost to him, again. Our leading game score is 6-7, making him win by one game!~ The last two games were won by him though._**

**_Nevermind his win!~ It made me inspired to continue this story furthermore, maybe make it a 100 chapters long story, who wants that people!? Hahahah, of course I want that. Well, enjoy this one everyone. More review will make me more energized and inspired though .^_**

**_Ohhh…. Sorry for the super-duper-ultra-mega late update. Sure thing my friend reminded me of something to make me notice my fanfic account again, thanks Shira!~_**

* * *

_Chapter 18: "Is it our last farewell?"_

**Kise's P.O.V.**

Sigh. This is the day where she's going to leave… Saturday…

Arghhhh, I don't want to stand up from my bed, my body's acting weird, it is very lazy for today.

_"Please forget your feelings for me…."._

_…._

HOW CAN I!? TELL ME AYACCHI!

Does she really think I can do that!? She left us broken yesterday, but why am I still in love with her!? WHY!?

I want to cry now under my pillow. Geez… Love…

Wait… Why is the bedsheet wet? Goddamit…

I already cried, I didn't even notice it. Wait, maybe if I just do some walk around the park this morning, this sensation will fade away. Yeah, that's a good idea.

* * *

**Aya's P.O.V.**

_"Please forget your feelings for me…"_

Dammit! What was I thinking yesterday!? If I am in their position, I'll be hurt! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!? I hate myself right now arrghhh…

Sniff*, will I ever have the time to explain it to them before I leave? I only got Kuroko-kun's number, and I already apologized to him, he said he's fine.

But what about the others? Arrrrgghh, I'm just going for a walk at the park. My flight is four in the afternoon, so it's no problem.

* * *

**Kise's P.O.V.**

**Meanwhile at the Park**

Ahhhhh!~ The park is always relaxing.~ Now I can live peacefully. Maybe this morning a good cup of coffee might make my day complete.

Wahhhh!~ There's a café over there!~ Awesome~ Oh, it's newly-opened? Wait….. *reads the sign* WAHHHH!~ ALL OF THE CAKES AND TREATS ARE 50% DISCOUNTED!~ Uwwwaaaa!~

A good cup of coffee and some cake might make my stomach full ^ ^

Better start running before many more people outrun me for the starting lane. I'm hungry!

* * *

**Aya's P.O.V.**

I checked my clock… Hmmm, it's just 8:30 am. But I arrived here at 8 ó clock, why does it feel like I already spent 2 hours over here?

Sigh, maybe if you're really depressed and sad time moves on slowly.

Wait… I remember there's a café that I usually stop by every time I take a visit over here at the park.

And so, I started to find that café that sells my favorite coffee and cake, a Cappuccino and a slice of Chocolate Cake. Yumm…. ^ ^

Wait… Awwww, it's already gone T^T…. Ohhh, what's that over there, it looks like a newly-opened shop… Hmmmm… "Café Stuff"…

Uwaaa~ A café shop! Hooray.~

*Reads the sign*

WHHAAA!~ All of the cakes and treats are 50% discounted!~ Awesome, I should've invited Saki-kun, so we can have a better conversation.

*grumbles…*

Ohhh. I forgot to eat my breakfast… NEVERMIND!~ I'll just eat cake!~

I ran towards the café, but to my surprise, another person was also running through the café, wait…

….

….

….

IT'S RYOUTA! O^O

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

As Kise was running to the café, he saw a red-violet haired girl ran faster than him, who went inside the café line first.

_"Wait… Is that… Ugghhh… Nevermind, maybe it's just my imagination",_ Kise thought, making him confused by what he saw.

Meanwhile at Aya's brain, she's already going to burst from embarrassment for what happened yesterday, especially now Kise is inside the same shop as her.

But, right now, she's hungry, she tried her best to shrug it off, and she succeeded.

"May I have a Cappuccino and a slice of Chocolate Cake? Oh oh! Please add some Blueberry Blast Cake, Lychee Cupcake, and Vanilla Parfait with extra marshmallows on it! Thank you~", she ordered many sweets, not minding for the comment of the cashier guy.

The cashier guy blushed when he noticed her grin is like one that can reach the heaven.

"W-well, please wait for five minutes.", the guy shyly said. The girl just smiled to this, but behind her, is a frowning Kise.

The guy, noticing Kise's scary glare, turned away to the pastries and cakes' container, shivering, not eyeing Kise anymore.

Kise tapped Aya's back, making her squeak a little.

"Gahhhh…", she softly said, as she turned around to face a now smiling Kise, which made her confused.

"Ayacchi, please raise your arms and make them form like a circle", Kise pleaded, which Aya followed. She lifted her arms in the air, making it like she's hugging someone invisibly.

Kise suddenly disappeared, making the girl more confused than before.

"Kise-kun…?", she asked, but she went shocked when Kise suddenly popped out in front of her, fixing his body inside her arms, and giving her a hug.

"AYACCHI!~", he shouted cheerfully, as he hugged the shocked girl back. Of course, the position Kise asked for her is like she's giving a hug to someone, but Kise tricked her, he hid from her, and popped out in front of her to enter in her arms and give her a real hug.

"Wha-what", she shyly blushed, not giving Kise even a single glance.

Kise, who's enjoying hugging the girl, noticed about her being quiet. He pulled out from the hug gently, as he smiled to the blushing girl.

"Ne, Ayacchi, why are you so quiet today? Is that your morning sickness?~", he laughingly joked, but just received a single glare at the girl, she scoffed, then pushed the guy further.

"Ma'am, here's y-your order, thank you", the cashier guy returned, handling the orders that Aya asked.

"Ohh, thanks", she smiled to the cashier guy, which made him blush, and made Kise, however, annoyed again to be ignored.

The girl then ignored his presence now, she went to a table for two, near the glass window of the café. She obviously attracted a lot of attention from the people outside.

The café became crowded with people when they saw a very beautiful girl inside, and also when they saw a famous model was inside too, Kise Ryouta.

"Whaaa! Too many people!?", Kise complained out, as he held his arms up to the air to avoid his food being bumped by people, lucky for him, he's tall, but unfortunately, there's no more free table left.

But suddenly, he saw the silent Aya sitting near the glass window, he smiled, the reason is that he also noticed that her table has one more seat free.

_"Yay!~"_, he shouted to himself internally, as he rushed to make it to the girl's seat.

But unfortunately, a group of guys surrounded her…

* * *

**Aya's P.O.V.**

Okay. I want to eat my cake now, but maybe I'll just wait for Kise-kun over here, and I'll save him this seat too.

Wait…. I saw Kise-kun running towards here… O/O

Oh… Wait, why am I even blushing? Oh, I remember that he hugged me earlier… /

Yay!~ I think Kise-kun's not mad at me anymore. Okay, Kuroko-kun, check, Kise-kun, check, what about the others!? TT^TT They must be mad.

As Kise-kun dashed through his way over here, dark tall shadows was blocking my sight to Kise-kun.

"Hey lady, what about sitting in our table instead?", a guy said to me, he's like a total delinquent if you ask me, I'm choosing Aomine rather than that one.

"How about….. NO", I answered coldly at the end, I think I made them angry somehow, okay, it's a little bit early for me to be in this situation, I haven't even eaten my breakfast yet. TT^TT

"Ehhh? Is that the proper way to talk to us?~", another flirt from the group of guys said to me.

"YES. I can do whatever I want", I said, bluntly, making their supposed leader irritated.

"HEY. IF YOU DON"T HAVE ANYTHING GOOD TO SAY KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER", I hear a voice coldly said.

O/O I-It's Kise-kun….

Wha… His stare… IT'S SO SCARY! O

I don't want to look at him… Wait, where're the guys?

Wow, just a simple glare of Kise at them made them all flew away, cool.

He then shrugged it off, he carefully placed his tray on the table.

"Are you okay, Ayacchi?", he asked.

"O-oh. Y-yeah, thanks by the way, oh and plea-*grumbles*", I was cut off by a growling sound… Ohhh, it's my stomach, humiliating… T/T

"Ne, Ayacchi is hungry, huh? You haven't eaten your cake yet? Ohh, Ayacchi waited for me then!~", he happily announced, making me blush, then I nod.

"Well, let's start eating", I said, smiling shyly.

He nodded as response.

"Itadakimasu", we said in unison.

* * *

**Kise's P.O.V.**

Phew! Ayacchi, that's a close one! TT^TT

I felt like a very good guy earlier haha! ^W^ A hero, a hero! I feel like a hero!~

Oh my gosh, if you just see her face earlier. GYAAAA!~

"Itadakimasu!~", I said, but to my surprise, we both tell it in the same time, but her voice is softer than me of course.

Oh, I noticed, why is she so quiet? Wait I'mma ask her.

"Ne, Ayacchi", I said, making her look at me. Wow! O.O Her cheeks are full of cake, she's like a squirrel!~

"Vhassh ish yheur qheesthiumm?", she said, while stuffing more cake to her mouth.

KYAAA!~ She eats like Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi when she's hungry, it's so cute! I wanna take a picture of it, but she'll get angry TT^TT

She gulped, making the food inside her cheeks go down to her throat.

"What is your question?", she corrected, before having a sip to her Cappuccino coffee. She likes that? I thought she likes vanilla or chocolate shake? Well, maybe she likes Chocolate Shake more than that, or does she drink those when she's just tired?Well, nevermind.

"Ummmm. Why did you leave us with very upsetting words yesterday…?", I asked, making her lonely.

"… I didn't mean to… Sorry, I just don't want you to stay in your feelings with me. I don't really know about this love. We're just teenagers. But, please, can you forgive me?", she asked worriedly, making me filled with conscience.

"I'm just depressed… Too depressed about that", I said softly, making her go lonelier. What have I done? TT^TT

"It's my fault, please dry your tears, Kise-kun", she shushed me before I can even continue what I'm just going to say, making me realize that tears already escaped from my eyes.

Oh gosh, she saw me crying… O^O

Uhhhgnnn… My hands are too lazy to wipe my tears…

Wait… She's handling me her handkerchief? I feel like she's the guy right now ughhh.

"No thanks… It's okay", I smiled weakly, making her eyes grow into a very cute kawaii mode.

O/O

She wiped my tears? What the hell… I can't forget you.

"Sorry Ayacchi, but I guess I can't take my feelings for you away. I can just wait here until you return to Japan. I can't do your request", I said, while pushing her hands away from my face. I wiped the left tears from my eyes.

"… It's fine, I'll try my best to return here too. Our hearts can love and move on, but it's still our decision if we'll keep that person's good memories in our hearts, and reminisce it once in a while", she muttered.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

* * *

**Aya's P.O.V.**

"Ahhh…", I paused for a bit, after hearing that my phone is ringing. I finished the last bite of my cake, before answering the phone.

Geez. It's another unknown caller. T.T

I answered the phone. Little do Kise know I can tell that he's good at eavesdropping, even when just whispers can be heard, he can tell it, what a nasty pair of ears he has.

_"Konnichiwa!~", _the voice said. I removed the phone from my ears, not wanting to be deaf from the loud voice of the caller.

Ughn. It's him again. T.T

"Kiyu-nii-san, please stop buying different cellphones every day", I stated, making Kise laugh.

"Ahhh~ KIYUCCHI-NII! HELLO!~", Kise leaned to me closer as he screamed through the phone.

Annoyed, I just put the phone to Kise's ears, to make him talk with him.

_"AHHH!~ IT'S KISEEEE!~ How are you!?~", _I overheard Kiyu-nii-san scream to the phone as he began having a pleasant conversation with Kise.

After their 5 minutes conversation, I put the phone to loudspeaker.

_"Ah! Aya loves, our flight will be this afternoon, 12 noon sharp be there, at the airport. Kise, good luck!~ I'll miss you all", _Kiyu-nii-san exclaimed towards the phone, and after that I said my farewell to him.

"Kise-kun. Can you please do me one favor?", I asked to Kise.

"Sure, why not", Kise mumbled, as he sipped his drink.

"Can you please be the one who can explain what happened yesterday to the rest of them, well with the exception of Kuroko already", I explained, he nodded as a reply.

"Is it our last farewell?", he asked so pitiful, almost making me jump from my seat because of his expression.

"Well, I have good news. My band will have its first-ever concert here at Japan, so maybe I'll be back, but please keep it a secret, okay?", I assured him, making his gloomy mood change into a happy one.

"Hai, Ayacchi!~ Your flight is scheduled this afternoon at 12 noon, am I right? I have to go Ayacchi, there are some modeling practices and basketball trainings I have to attend. But don't worry, I'll inform them all", he said, making me smile. Of course this kind-hearted Kise is always there to help me.

"Thanks, Kise-kun. I'll have to go too, bye", I greeted warmly.

* * *

**_A/N: Whatcha think of this one now? Sorry if it's super late. My scouting officer said that I must attend all their Saturday activities so I don't have enough time to make or update that fast._**

**_Ughn, crush been so tsundere just this week, don't tell me I made him mad, but for what reason? TT^TT _**

**_Ohhh, dear crush who owns my heart, tell me why are you acting like this? TT^TT He told me that he saw a very cute girl in a mall… O^O_**

**_Hahah, nevermind, for all the supporters of this story, thank you very much._**

**_Well, my friends here at FanFiction are not that active anymore… So, I must say I need a person to chat with, it's boring you know? Have a great day everyone._**


End file.
